Sado Love
by RochelleCO4
Summary: Georgie, a young aspiring writer gets a job as a runner on the film set of Cincinatti and has an encounter with Jon Good / Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose). They embark on a short but passionate affair only to be reunited years later when she gets a job at creative in WWE. However, a certain straight edge superstar catches her eye. Who will she end up with? Dean Ambrose/OC/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1: Bright Lights, Big City

**_Author's note: My OC is NOT a Mary Sue (hate those stories), obviously I don't own anyone from WWE but all other characters are mine. Although I may use real events and dates within the WWE this story is essentially fictional. There will be bad language, violence and sex scenes. Thanks._**

* * *

**Prologue **

_'Our scars make us know that our past was for real.'_

**March 2011**

It was sunset in Cincinnati and Georgiana Wentworth was leaning against the window of a dive bar inhaling the last bit of her cigarette, admiring the pink sky above. It had been a tiring first day on set, running around grabbing coffee for pretentious actors and temperamental production staff and doing it with a smile plastered on her face. She ran her fingers through her blonde curly hair and laughed at the memory of a very badly acted scene she witnessed earlier. This was only her second job as an on set runner, and so far she much preferred her surroundings in Cincinnati to the 'bright lights' of Hollywood. She'd only been in the states for a year, moving from a small village in the south of England. After dropping out of university a couple years prior she took off with a couple of grand she inherited from her granddad and a file full of scripts. Unlike many young starry eyed women that set off to Hollywood with big dreams, she had no desire to be in front of the camera. Writing was always her vocation. After juggling bar work, retail and the occasional dog walking job she finally nailed a job working as a runner for a production company. All the networking finally paid off and it felt like she was finally getting closer to the ultimate goal.

'Georgie, Matt's at the bar. What you drinkin'?'

She turned and saw the friendly face of Jenna, her PA buddy that befriended her within the first half hour of being on set. She was a straight talking New York native who had the unfortunate task of being the PA for the Assistant Director who had the reputation of being a male chauvinist and all round jerk. Needless to say her first day had been a lot tougher that Georgie's.

'I'll just get a bottle of beer. Tell Matt I'll be there in a sec.'

She watched her new friend go back into the building and talk to a very animated Matt at the bar. She could hear his booming laugh from outside and smiled at the memory of their first encounter. It was lunch break in catering and the girls got chatting to him as he was serving up low calorie cuisine and flirting with the more mature ladies on set. Matt, a local chef had insisted on taking the girls out for a first day drink since neither had been to the city before. His boyish charm made it impossible to say no plus Georgie was in the mood to let off some steam with her new buddies. She chucked the butt of her cigarette on the sidewalk and stepped into the dimly lit bar.

'I swear I was so close to telling him to shove his low fat 'no seed' bagel up his middle aged obviously sexually frustrated ass!' Jenna was reliving the horror of working for the Assistant Director which had been appropriately nicknamed 'Vile Niall' by Georgie.

'Do it, I dare you!' Georgie egged on.

'Please don't , I cannot bear the thought of my food going up Niall Clifford's ass. Just sleep with one of the grips and get him to 'walk' into him whenever he's passing'. Matt said with a cheeky smile.

'It's only day one, way too soon to be sleeping with crew members. Gimmie a week at least!' Jenna chuckled with a smile to match Matt's.

'Charming! Anyway, I'm dry anyone want a top up?' Georgie asked whilst waving her empty beer bottle.

'I shouldn't-'

'She will, and so will I!' Matt cutting Jenna off and winking at her. Georgie laughed and told them she'd be back in a minute and headed towards the bar.

'Whatcha' drinkin' hon?' Asked the tattooed clad barman with serious looking flesh tunnels in both ears.

'Er can I get two bottles of Bud and a vodka and cranberry please?' The barman sniggered and the polite manner of the young Brit.

Halfway through pouring Jenna's vodka the barman nodded in Georgie's direction but his eye glazed over her. It was until he spoke that she realised that he was talking to someone behind her.

'Usual, Jon?'

'Yeh, thanks.'

She almost jumped at the closeness of the rough voice behind her. Doesn't this guy know the concept of personal space?The barman gave Georgie the vodka, but before he fetched the beers he slid what appeared to be a scotch on the rocks in her direction. Before she had the chance to speak she saw a $10 bill waving in front of her face. Mr No Personal Space was giving the barman his money over Georgie's head, and grabbed his drink with the other hand also lifting it over Georgie's head.

'Keep the change, Rick.'

And with that he left. Georgie didn't even realise she'd been holding her breath the entire time until Rick the tattooed barman asked for the money. Georgie handed him a 20 and it was only then she looked around to see if she could find the man who was standing behind her. But it was pointless, as she never actually saw his face. All she could recognise him by was the rough sound of his deep voice and the faint smell of tobacco and sex.  
Georgie made her way back to the table her friends were sitting on and gave them their drinks.

'Vodka for the lady' She nodded at Jenna.

'Pah, she's no lady!' Laughed Matt.

'Hey! You met me like 5 minutes ago. What do you know?'

'That you wanna shove a bagel up your boss' ass. Not very ladylike'.

'Point taken, although I'd rather it be my foot. In stilettos!'

Georgie laughed at the playful exchanged between the two. It was obviously more than friendly banter, there was definite signs of flirting. Who could blame them, they were both very attractive and extroverted people. Jenna, a tall striking redhead with bright blue eyes and a permanent smirk looked well matched next to Matt, who matched her height but had a softer boyish smile. He was a good looking boy that's for sure, with warm hazel eyes and mousy brown hair. Georgie was lost in thought about playing cupid to her new friends that she stopped listening to the conversation until Jenna brought her back to the present.

'Georgie! Are you listening'

'Huh?'

'That guy over there.'

'What gu-'

'Don't look!'

Georgie sat there confused as to what Jenna was talking about until Matt leaned in and whispered 'Blonde guy, 3 O'clock is staring at you since you got our drinks'.

Georgie wondered if this was the same guy standing behind her at the bar.

'Seriously he's been eye fucking you since he came in. He's hot!' Jenna said with a smile, motioning her to look.  
Georgie slowly turned and tried to causally glanced the direction on the man in question, and it didn't take long for her to find him. Even though he was seated it was obvious he was tall, and well built with his biceps buldging out his grey T-shirt. He had messy dark blonde hair but it was his eyes that struck her the most. Stormy blue and intense, he was indeed staring straight at her. They locked eyes for several moments until she looked down and saw what drink he was holding in his hand. Scotch on the rocks. His lips curled into a slight smile and without warning he downed his drink not once losing eye contact until he turned his back and walked out the bar without saying a word. Matt and Jenna turned to Georgie both open mouthed and laughed at the same time as she felt a blush creep on her face a neck.

'Look's like Georgie has an admirer!' Jenna chuckled.

Georgie was speechless and furiously blushing at the intense yet dangerously attractive stranger drinking scotch. She remembered what the barman called him, _Jon_. She shivered at the memory of his breath so close to her neck as he spoke. _Well Jon_, she thought _what do you want with me_?


	2. Chapter 2: Got a light, Sunshine?

Georgie was 2 weeks into her job and although the work itself wasn't fulfilling, she enjoyed socializing with her new friends and began to fall in love with the city. Post work drinks at the bar they went to on their first day became a regular thing, although much to her disappointment _Jon, _Mr No Personal Space hadn't been seen since her first day. She couldn't explain why she felt so drawn to the stranger after the very brief encounter, but it had been playing on her mind ever since. She didn't mention any of this to Jenna and Matt; thankfully they were too wrapped up in their obvious mutual attraction to notice. But Georgie was very good at giving the impression that she was a shy, somewhat reserved girl when in reality she had left a life with a lot of skeletons. The beauty of moving halfway across the world is that you can completely reinvent yourself into someone new, and that's exactly what Georgie had done 12 months ago. Once upon a time Georgie was widely considered the life and soul of the party, until the party got out of hand and her life with it. Excessive drinking, recreational drug use and worst of all the love of a violent man. Behind the laughter and the partying were tears and bruises. What was once a happy carefree teenager was quickly replaced by a broken shell under the influence of a cruel sadist. He was like an addiction to her, stronger than any drug she had consumed and although she was aware of pain it was like she couldn't survive without it. He consumed her. Just weeks after her 21st birthday she finally left him, but the damage was long done. He was like a poison that leaked in her veins, and despite the fact they had not exchanged a word since their break up, her downward spiral continued. The drinking increased and she replaced the disturbing love of her sadist to a life of unfulfilling promiscuity until she hit rock bottom and endured her long awaited breakdown. She's already dropped out of university by this point and with the exception of her long suffering supportive family she decided to start fresh with the money she had inherited from her granddad. The past year has been an awaking for Georgie, working multiple jobs and exploring her new surroundings had kept her away from her vices. A casual drinker and over a year celibate, she has kept her shady past and her wild side secret from everyone in her new life. But the poison inside her remains, and self destructive people can never be cured only controlled. And although she had easily demonstrated the act of self control , the hidden desire for danger will eventually surface. It was only a matter of time before Georgie's persona would unravel. And it would begin tonight.

Sitting on their usual table, the trio was laughing at Jenna's daily storytelling of the antics of Vile Niall.

'It's been 2 weeks and he's STILL calling me Jemma. How many times it's JENNA! N! N!'

'At least he's topped staring at your tits' Matt winked.

'No I've got you to do that instead' Jenna smirked and gave a wink back. Beginning to feel like the third wheel Georgie grabbed her cigarettes out her bag and began to head towards the door.

'Back in 5, lovers'

'Those things will kill ya, ya know' Matt said with a knowing smile. He was secretly thankful for Georgie for taking the hint to give him 5 minutes of uninterrupted shameless flirting with the striking redhead opposite him.

'I look forward to my slow and painful death.'

Georgie laughed over her shoulder and stepped outside into the streets of Cincinnati. It was dark now, and the air had a chill to it. It was the last week of March and the warmth of spring was hadn't quite arrived yet. She contemplated going back inside and getting her jacket but she didn't want to walk in on an awkward moment between the two friends inside. She lit up her cigarette and leaned back on the brick wall and shivered as the cold breeze hit her bare arms. She didn't mind the cold, it somewhat reminded her of home and as much as she hated to admit it, she did miss it from time to time. Her thoughts of home came to an abrupt end with the familiar voice of the man that had haunted her thoughts for the last 2 weeks.

'Got a light, sunshine?'

Jon. He must have been not more a few feet away from her, also leaning on the wall. How did he manage to sneak next to her without her noticing? Mr No Personal Space was also Mr Stealth. The first thing she noticed was that familiar smell when she inhaled. Tobacco. Whiskey. Testosterone. Sex. He was wearing the same jeans as he was the first time they met, only a white t-shirt not grey and the outfit completed with a worn leather jacket. He was like a modern day James Dean. His dirty blonde hair was messed up all over his headed, with strands over his eyes. But his eyes were still striking underneath that hair. Intense and piercing, she felt a chill as he stared straight through her and she knew it wasn't the wind. After a few moments of silence, she realized she was full on gawping at this man and still hadn't given him the light in her hand. Before she had the chance to respond he leaned towards her, staring her straight in the eyes and took her hand in his and unraveled her fingers from the lighter brushing his fingers on her palm as he took the lighter from her hand. He lit his cigarette, still staring at her as she was unmoved and placed the lighter back in her still open palm and closed her fist around it.

'Thanks.'

He was smirking at her. Georgie desperately wanted to drop her smoke and run in the opposite direction in sheer embarrassment. Trying to save face, and hoping that the blush creeping on her face didn't look as bad as it felt she tried to compose herself and act casual. But those blue eyes were staring a hole through her and she squirmed until his scrutiny.

'You're not from round here are ya?' He said with the slightest hint of amusement. Was it that obvious? After a few seconds Georgie finally found her voice.

'No'

_No?! Was that it, NO?! For fuck's sake Georgie pull yourself together and try and string a sentence!_ She angrily scolded herself. _Try again… _

'I'm working on a film set here, but I'm actually based in L.A. Just staying with a friend of a friend until the job is over. I'll go back when I'm done here, not sure when that'll be though, I'm just a runner…'

She was babbling. There was definitely a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, and much to her horror he let out a soft laugh.

'L.A. huh? Not really my scene.'

'Me neither.' She said almost too quickly. He raised his eyebrows in question and she decided to elaborate.

'I'm from England. Only been in the states for a year. L.A. is where the work is so…' She shrugged.

'Hmmmm' He took a long drag of his cigarette, keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

'Wannabe actress?' He asked with a smirk on his face.

'Writer' she answered defiantly. She hated the actress assumption, it was one she got a lot. Being completely unable to gage his reaction she deflected the conversation to him.

'So what do you do?'

'I'm in construction.' He replied in a very blasé manner.

'Constructing what?'

'All sorts.' He smirked at her again. She felt like he was making fun of her, but she wasn't about to call him out on it.

'So ya gotta name, Sunshine?' He asked as he leaned in a step closer.

'G-Georgiana' she whispered.

'Georgiana' he repeated, saying her name as if he was tasting it on his tongue. He took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the sidewalk and taking another step towards her and leaned down so close that his lips brushed her earlobe.

'Well, Georgiana. I hope you enjoy Cincinnati.' He took a step back, gave her one last penetrating look and walked past her brush his fingers down her cold bare arm and stepped inside the bar. It wasn't until she heard the door close that she let out a deep breath.

'Fucking hell' she muttered.

She was going to need something stronger than a beer to get her through tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Jon or Mox?

After finishing her cigarette Georgie walked straight back to her table, keeping her head down but feeling his eyes burning a hole in her back. She saw that there was another occupant at the table Ben, one of Matt's friends who she'd met a couple of times prior. Ben, a handsome charismatic guy was shamelessly flirting with Jenna much to the obvious ire of Matt. He looked relieved when he saw Georgie return, hoping that Ben would turn his attention to her and away from Jenna. Georgie gave Matt a sympathetic smile and took a seat next to Matt.

'Hey George, that guy is eye fucking you again. You know the one from before?'

Georgie didn't even turn around to know who Jenna was referring to. She could feel his stare long before it was pointed out to her.

'Oh that's Mox. He's pretty known around here' Ben said casually.

_Mox? I thought his name was Jon. _Georgie thought.

'What kind of a name is Mox?' Matt asked, clearly unimpressed.

'Jon Moxley. He's a wrestler. Been in Philly for awhile working there. Does all that deathmatch shit. From what I hear he's a pretty violent guy. Like a bit on the psychotic side if you know what I mean. Mom was a hooker apparently.'

'Wrestler? Like Hulk Hogan?' Jenna laughed.

'Nah, not exactly. He's been working in the Indies for years. You know barbed wire matches, thumb tacks that kinda stuff. Like I said he's a pretty crazy guy. Not the kinda of guy to take home to momma if you know what I mean. I've heard all sorts about him and the way he is with women.'

'Well whoever he is he seems to be quite taken with you'. Matt nodded at Georgie.

She remained silent, and definitely wasn't about to tell the others about her encounter with him outside.

'Whatever, wrestling is fake anyway' Jenna said dismissively.

'Well, I like it' Georgie said quietly.

'Seriously?' Ben was shocked to say the least.

'Yeah, I mean I haven't seen it in awhile but I used to love WWF when I was a kid. You know Stone Cold and the Undertaker and all that. Even went to a live show in London when I was 14'.'

Ben was staring at her open mouthed thinking she was the last person who liked wrestling. He physically turned from Jenna and gave Georgie all his attention.

'Ok, who's your favourite? And please don't say The Rock.' Georgie laughed at his question and responded honestly.

'I like The Rock. But my favourite would have to be Y2J' She smiled.

'YES! Good answer, girl.' Ben stood up and shouted earning disapproved looks from the surrounding tables.

'Welcome to RAW IS JEEERIIICHOOOOO!'

The girls burst out laughing whilst Matt just rolled his eyes. 'Dude, shut up and get the drinks in. Oh and get some Jagerbombs whilst you're there'.

As Ben took Matt's money and got up to leave Georgie sneaked a glance to her right to see him in the corner. Jon. _Mox_. And he was still staring.

Two hours had passed and Georgie was feeling pretty drunk. Jenna had vomited in the ladies and Matt had to take her home leaving just Georgie and Be. Although she was swaying she was still in a relatively coherent state of mind and was very aware of the unwanted flirting going on from Ben. She found him attractive, but she simply wasn't interested and it was getting to that point of the night where he was gearing up to make his move and she just wanted to escape.

'Where are you going?' Ben asked as she abruptly stood up mid conversation.

'Toilet'.

'You gonna puke?'

'Maybe'.

She hurried off to the restroom and splashed her face with water. She knew she wasn't going to vomit but it wouldn't hurt to pretend, maybe that would stop Ben from kissing her. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door only to walk straight into a hard chest. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent. His scent. She stood there with her hands on his chest and her head down. She couldn't look at him.

'Ya ok there, Sunshine?'

His rough sexy voice showing a hint of amusement. She nodded, still not looking at him until he lifted her chin up with his finger and their eyes locked. He didn't seem drunk, his blue eyes had a hint of mischief in them as he smirked at her.

'Wanna smoke?' He asked handing her a cigarette. She nodded again, taking her hands from his chest and taking the cigarette from his hand. Their eyes were still locked as she stood there staring at him.

'Ya gonna say something or just stand there lookin' at me like that?'

She felt her cheeks burn and she looked away flustered at what he just said to her. She didn't even think about the words that were coming out of her mouth until she said them.

'Um, is it true that you're c-crazy and you wrestle w-with barbed wire and you're dangerous?'

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a chuckle and leaning in so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered at the closeness and closed her eyes to avoid the his stare.

'Maybe' His voice gravelly in her ear and she could just feel his lips brush on her earlobe. She was so incredibly nervous by his presence she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. But she couldn't deny how unbelievably turned on she was, the heat radiating between her legs and the shiver running down her spine.

'But you seem to enjoy being with me a lot more than that jackass you're hiding from, crazy or not'.

She opened her eyes and simply nodded at him again. He pulled away from her taking a step back and holding out his hand.

'Wanna get outta here, Sunshine?' He voice was low and suggestive. She knew this was a bad idea but every part of her body reacted to him and she put her hand in his almost gasping at the skin on skin contact. They just stood there eyes locked and hands joined for a moment until she finally spoke.

'Do I call you Jon or Mox?'

He smirked again before leading her out to the back exit and into the night. All thoughts of Ben and the bar left her mind as he lead her out of the building before spinning around and backing her up against the wall. His hands were either side of her head and he had her body pinned against the wall by his. By now her breathing was deep and shallow. She didn't know whether she was going to faint or have a panic attack. He stared straight into her bewildered green eyes and licked his lips before answering her question.

'I'll let you decide on that.'

He slowly backed away giving her that constant smirk.

'You'll be screaming it later.'

Her eyes widened as he took her hand again and leading her onto the busy streets of Cincinnati with no idea of where she was going or which name she would be screaming later.


	4. Chapter 4: Bigger and Better Things

**_Author's note: _****_Sorry for the late update. I work a lot of hours and it's been a very busy couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed /favourite, the chapters will be longer in time. I'm just getting a feel for the story at the moment. And I will definitely proof read before submitting anymore chapters as I've made way too many mistakes already. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

_I'm so tired  
__Of_ _playing  
__Playing with this bow and arrow  
__Gonna give my heart away  
__Leave it to the other girls to play  
__For I've been a temptress too long  
__Just…  
__Give me a reason to love you  
__Give me a reason to be a woman  
__I just wanna be a woman  
_

Staring into intense blue eyes as she listened to the seductive lyrics in the background, Georgie wondered how the hell life had taken her here, in this bar in Ohio with a guy the wrestled with barbed wire. They'd been there for about an hour and she could already feel herself getting more drunk as the inhibitions began to fade away. As attracted to him as she was, she was relieved that they'd gone to another bar first before anything else happened. She needed that couple more drinks to loosen her up. Jon seemed to be unaffected though. He remained stoic with his intense staring as she rambled on about the last few weeks on the set and the friends she made. Despite her sudden somewhat drunken chattiness, she was always careful not to reveal too much about herself. Never get personal, don't give anything away. This did not go unnoticed with Jon, who spent the best part of an hour watching and listening in great amusement. Georgie filled the silence with small talk and ramblings to avoid feeling uncomfortable and Jon was very aware of this and found her very amusing. He wanted to get under her peachy skin and make her feel all kinds of discomfort.

'Why'd ya leave England, Sunshine?' He asked abruptly, icy blue eyes without a hint of emotion.

She thought about her answer, obviously she wasn't going to tell him the truth. She ponded on the several answers she could give him. The usual textbook 'big dreams and starry eyes' line? _Nope_. Some witty remark about escaping the British weather? _Nope_. The truth? Never.

'Why not?'

She broke away from his gaze feeling very uncomfortable until she remembered something that Ben said earlier.

'So why did you leave Philly, _Mox?_'

He finished off his whiskey in one big swig, eyes still locked with hers until they started to slowly travel down her body. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her squirm in her chair as he mentally undressed her knowing full well she was most likely having an internal battle in her head, weighing out the pros and cons with sleeping with the riff raff like Jon Moxley. _Hmmm_, _interesting_. He thought. _This could definitely be a great way to amuse myself over the next month or so_. He brought his stare back to her eyes and smirked at her for what seemed like the fiftieth time tonight. He leaned in closer to Georgie, his voice low and husky.

'I'm on to bigger and better things'.

He licked his lips, moved in even closer, so that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

'What about ya, Sunshine? Ya on to bigger and better things?'

She gulped at his obvious innuendo; this guy just breathed pure sex. His face was now inches away from hers and all she could hear was the thumping sound of her heartbeat, hoping he couldn't hear it too. She felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity on her arm before she realised he was touching her. His finger was slowly tracing a line up her arm and she shuddered at his touch, eyes still locked. He moved past her shoulder and stopped at her collarbone leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin. Suddenly Jon stood up, the sound of the chair scraping back interrupting all of Georgie's thoughts as she sat unmoved watching him tower over her.

'Finish your drink and meet me outside.'

He turned and left the bar without looking back. Georgie was stunned but couldn't help but feel intrigued by his standoffish behaviour that contradicted his sexual energy. There was no doubt she wanted to follow him wherever he wanted to take her, but she couldn't ignore the voice in her head telling her how much of a bad idea this was_. This is what you've ran away from home from. This is what you're trying to avoid_.

Ten minutes passed and Georgie was seated in the same position as he left her in. She hadn't touched her drink and had spent the last ten minutes trying to find some form of clarity in her mind about her current situation. She knew she had to make a decision right now. _Fuck_. _Fuck_. _FUCK_!

'Fuck it!' she announced to herself as she stood up, downed the rest of he beer and walked out the door.

She could sense him before she saw him. The familiar smell of tobacco, the penetrating stare that she could feel burning into her skin almost as strong as his touch. She knew he was behind her, she saw his cigarette being flicked away out of the corner of her eye and felt his footsteps behind her.

'Took your time'.

She held her breath. _This is it; either go for it or bail. _She slowly turned around and one look into his intense eyes had made her mind up. Enough of these games, she couldn't handle it anymore. Plus admittedly it had been awhile. She slowly made a few steps towards him, noticing the flicker of amusement in his eyes as she did.

'I'm here aren't I? So, are you gonna make it worth my while, _Mox_?' She said, now smirking herself as she reached out and placed a delicate hand on his chest. He inhaled sharply and let out a low growl. She can't believe he actually growled! Before she had time to retract, he grabbed her wrist and spun them around and pushed her against the wall. She winced at the sudden feel of the concrete wall on her back, and before she could protest his lips came crashing on to hers. He bit down on her lower lip and she softly whimpered in his mouth as he probed the entrance with his tongue and she was more than happy to comply. His lips were surprisingly soft in contrast to his rough stubble. She felt the dominance flow through him as he kissed her with feverish aggression and possession. She had never experienced passion like this, at its rawest form. His hand never released her wrist but instead he moved her arm above her head and grabbed her hair with his other hand as he continued to kiss her like he owned her. He had her pinned to the wall by his hips and she could feel him harden against her stomach. With her free hand she tried to stroke his face as he sucked and nipped at her lips, but his reflexes were too quick and he pinned her other arm above her head and he let out a grumble in his chest. She felt completely possessed by him, completely lost in her senses until he pulled away from the kiss after giving her bottom lip one last nip. He still had her arms pinned above her head and her whole body was trapped by his, but he pulled his face away enough for her to see the dark and stormy look in his eyes. She was panting, trying to compose herself despite coming undone with his body pressed against hers. She was too scared to speak but was desperate to break the tension somehow. She looked up at him, big anxious eyes waiting to see what would happen next. Although he smiled, his eyes remained dark like he was reeling. He leaned in closer, his lips lightly brushing her flushed cheek and she shuddered as his breath blew in her ear. He licked her ear and inhaled her scent, if he wasn't so sexy she'd be creeped out by his behaviour. He pulled his head back to her eye contact and whispered in the most seductive voice she had ever heard.

'You're playing a very dangerous game, Georgiana'

They didn't have far to go as Jon only lived 10 minutes away from the bar, it what appeared to be a quite salubrious apartment complex. Thankfully he lived on the ground floor; she didn't think she could cope with the tension of an elevator ride. Although it was only a ten minute walk, the entire journey here had been made in silence. And after releasing her wrists he didn't touch her once. Georgie was beginning to understand how this worked and how she reacted around him. She felt wanton and trapped in a haze of lust whenever he touched her or even looked at her with those eyes. But when the spell breaks she's left with the feeling of anticipation, self doubt and total fear. Standing in front of his door she was desperate to feel the connection, that fever that runs through her veins. He unlocked the door but before stepping inside she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her and kissed him with the same passion he kissed her with only minutes earlier. Initially shocked by her dominance, he quickly reciprocated and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist whilst her hands were pulling on his hair. He groaned at the feeling of her pulling on his hair at the nape of his neck and responded by sliding his hands down to her ass and grinded his hardened length on to her. He soon took to control of the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers, his teeth grazing against her lips. It was as if a higher power had taken over her body and she was helpless to stop it. He finally broke the kiss, stepped away removing all contact between them and opened the door wide open. As soon as she tore her gaze away from his eyes and to inside the apartment it all came flooding back. Her past, the sex with strangers, her pain and what she was running from. It was like she had instantly sobered up from the alcohol and toxic kisses and came to her senses about the reality of this situation. He saw the panic in her eyes and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. She took deep shallow breaths, trying to compose herself and at least try and explain herself.

'I-I'm sor-sorry'

And with that she ran out into the night without looking back. He looked after her bewildered, worked up but very intrigued. This girl had certain got his attention now and there was no going back.

* * *

**_The lyrics are from the song Glorybox by Portishead. Tune!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was away for the week for my birthday. It won't be long for another update, promise! Xxx_**

* * *

It had been 3 days since that night in the bar. 3 days since Georgie ran out on Jon. She had replayed that night over and over and tortured herself over her actions. On one hand she was relieved that things didn't go further because she couldn't handle the intensity of the situation. But on the other hand she couldn't deny her overwhelming attraction towards him. It was like she craved his touch and the memory of how intense those eyes penetrated through her gave her goose bumps. She had never wanted someone so much in her life, but was equally terrified of her own feelings.

After a couple of days off she was back at work, running round grabbing skinny lattes and other pointless jobs on set. At lunch she was subjected to a grilling by Jenna and Matt about her whereabouts that night and what happened between her and Ben. She made out she was more drunk than she was, saying she didn't really remember much but knew she left alone in a cab after vomiting in the bar. There was no way she was going to reveal the truth, as far as she was concerned Jon was her secret and it was going to stay that way. It didn't take much to convince them otherwise though, especially since Georgie sensed that things had developed with Matt and Jenna. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife and the flirting was becoming outrageous, and at times borderline indecent. It amused Georgie greatly that they thought of her as such an introverted prude, considering her past. And her current feelings towards a dangerous wrestler she'd only met twice in a bar.

Sitting on her sofa at home exhausted from a long day, Georgie was enjoying her much needed downtime with a glass of wine and catching up with friends from back home on Facebook. It was times like these that she missed the comfort of her old surroundings and longed to be back in her small town with those that knew her. But whenever she had the moments she would be quickly reminded of why she left and how this life is ultimately better for her. She was about to log off when a she got a message from one of her oldest friend.

**Louisa** **Bennet**: GEORGE! I miss you, girl! How's America? Still loving it?  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Yeah, it's pretty cool. You need some Taco Bell in your life. It's the dog's bollocks! How's you? Miss you too.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: Same old same old. When you next home?  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: I'm not sure, but I'll try and come home for a holiday when I'm done with this job.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: Have you heard about Alex?

Her blood ran cold as she read that. She knew Louisa was referring to the man she hadn't had any contact with in over two and a half years. The man who caused her so much pain and misery. Her reason for running. The sadist. Her ex.

**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: What about Alex?  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: He got nicked last week. Put his missus in the hospital. Rumour has it he broke her jaw. Looks like you dodged a bullet there! Bastard.  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Fuck.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: Yeah! I don't know if she's left him though, no-one's really heard anything from her.  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Fuck.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: Yeah, I bumped into Rob in town the other day and he said that she had scars on her arms; looks like someone put fag butts on her. Fucking twat.

At that point Georgie had heard enough. She just wanted to crawl into bed and block out the last 10 minutes, along with the rest of her adult life. She felt sick and she knew it wasn't from the wine.

**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Lou, I'm going to bed. I'm knackered, it's been a long day and I need some shut eye.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: WHAT!? It's just gone midnight here, which means it's like 6ish where you are? How old are you?! WTF?!  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Some of us have demanding jobs with demanding people instead of living the student life of sleeping til the afternoon and living off Pot Noodles.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: You love it!  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: Was it the Alex thing? Did I upset you?  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Don't be silly. Ain't thought about that twat in years. I just need some rest.  
**Louisa** **Bennet**: Ok bird, we need to have a Skype date soon. Love you! Xxx  
**Georgiana** **Wentworth**: Defo. Love you too. Xxxxx

Georgie shut down her laptop and thought about what she had just been told. Broken jaw. Fag butts. It was all too much for her to take in, especially now that she'd left her life and started fresh on the other side of the world. She poured her wine down the sink and headed off to bed feeling ever so slightly unnerved.

* * *

_Paralysis took over like it always does. One minute you're in a deep sleep, only to be abruptly awoken by the sound of your own choking. Why am I not breathing? Why can't I move? I open my eyes and that's when I know. It's his eyes that terrify me the most. They're black, always black but always empty. The say the eyes are the window to the soul, but what if you look into the eyes of oblivion? There's no soul, no compassion, no love. That's when I notice his hands. Wrapped around my throat. Pushing. Tears rolling down my cheeks, my eyes pleading with him to stop. But he doesn't. He smiles as I struggle but his eyes remain the same. Empty. Black. Finally, I can move my arms and I'm clawing at his hands in desperation. He begins to release his hands from my throat and I gasp for air._

_'P-please. Please stop'._

_I'm begging. Although I can barely breathe I'm begging for compassion. He loves it when I beg. And I'm always willing if it helps me through the night. If I endure this now then he'll be good to me after. Yes, endurance that's what this is. A test. I'll be ok. It'll all be ok in a few minutes and then he might hold me. Maybe he'll tell me he loves me. Maybe he'll mean it. Maybe._

_'I decide when to stop'._

_And he did. His hands left my body completely, and he sat up and looked down on me. He smiled at me again as he tenderly stroked my face, caressing my cheek. These are the moments I live for. When he makes me feel cherished and revered. He traces a line around my lips and for a moment I see a flicker of lightness in his dark eyes. I stop breathing, anticipating his next move and he's staring at my lips. Is he going to kiss me? Is he going to love me tenderly and hold me until the morning? I'll never stop hoping._

_He takes his hand away from my face and I look into his eyes. Black. Empty. I'm searching for the light but I can't see anything. I hear the impact before I really feel it. It takes a few moments to realise that he's backhanded me in the face. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth, but I remain silent. There's no use in begging now._

_'Shut the fuck up or the next time will be a closed fist.'_

_I do what he says and close my eyes. I can't bare to look at the emptiness anymore. I'll have to wait for another time for the moment I'm craving. Yes, I'll wait._

Georgie woke up silently crying. Her whole body jolted as she returned to consciousness, covered in cold sweat. She was shaking at the nightmare which wasn't just a nightmare. It was a flashback of one of the many nights she suffered in her old life. It had been months since her last nightmare, and she was beginning to think that the memories were starting to disappear from her dreams and her subconscious. She knew full well why she dreamt of him. She felt unnerved since her chat with Louisa earlier. She looked at the clock on the wall; **22**:**05**. Too late to call her best friend from back home, it was 4am back home. He was the only one who knew her secrets, and as much as she wanted to call him she knew she couldn't. _It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _nightmare_. She told herself. Now wide awake and freaked out she made her way to the bathroom in hope that a hot shower would make her feel better. It didn't. She lasted no more than two minutes before sliding down the tiles and crying on a heap on the floor as the water washed over her.

I didn't matter how hard Georgie scrubbed her skin she couldn't wash away the feeling of dirt and shame. She always felt like this after thinking of him. She just wanted to get rid of that feeling of his touch, his possession of her. At that moment she would have thrown herself on a fire just to burn away the skin that he had marked. Out of no-where she thought about another pair of eyes that had haunted her dreams as of late. But not black and empty but blue and penetrating. The thought of him made her skin tingle and her pulse quicken. Jon scared her, but not in the same way as he did. No, this was different, thrilling. The thought of having Jon possess her was everything she wanted, needed in that moment. She threw on some clothes and headed out finding the nearest cab to flag down on the street. Her hair was still wet. She didn't care.

Luckily Georgie remembered where Jon lived from the other night, and after a 10 minute ride in the cab she was definitely feeling the anticipation. She started to have doubts about what she was doing. _What_ _if_ _he's_ _out_? _What_ _if_ _he's_ _got_ _another_ _girl_ _in there_? _What if_ _he doesn't_ _want_ _me_? She tried to block out those thoughts as the cab pulled up outside his apartment complex. _It's_ _too late_ _now_, _girl_. She threw some money at the cab driver not sticking around for the changed and walked into the building. She must have stood outside his front door for 15 minutes, just standing there motionless. _What_ _the fuck_ _are you_ _doing_?! It was now or never and after a deep breath, with a shaky hand she knocked on his door.  
Nothing. There was no signs of life on the other side of the door and she stood there for what seemed like eternity waiting for him answer. She looked at her phone. She'd been waiting less than a minute and had decided she'd give it another 30 seconds or so before running off and hoping she'd never see him again. The seconds went by and she was starting to think that maybe it was a blessing that he hadn't answered and maybe it was for the best. Maybe.  
As she turned to walk away accepting that this wasn't meant to be the door opened. She turned back to look at him. His hair was messed up in what could only be described as 'fuck me bed hair' as Jenna so delightfully puts it. He was naked except from black Calvin's and his signature smirk. Georgie stopped breathing at the sight of his body. Tall, lean and toned. He looked like a God with the world of mischief in his deep blue eyes. He leaned against the door frame and spoke in his huskiest tone laced with the hint of amusement. He was pure sex.

'Well, well, well. So Sunshine. Are ya gonna stand in my hallway all night or are ya gonna come in?'

Her whole body seized up and she felt paralysed. She took in a slow deep breath and looked into his gaze and somehow she managed to move towards him. He stepped aside letting her walk into his apartment as he closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Wicked Games

It seemed like eternity that they stood there in Jon's apartment staring each other out. Someone had to speak to break the tension. Finally Jon spoke.

'Why's ya hair wet?'

'I just got out the shower'.

Georgie felt so stupid. She's turned up late at night at his apartment and they had nothing better to say to each other than the state of her hair. Maybe this wasn't a time for words. But there was no way she was going to make the first move physically. _I'm the one who came here, the balls in your court now Jon._

'Why ya hear, Sunshine?'

'I don't know' she whispered.

'Don't lie to me'.

He stared straight into her eyes as he took a step towards her. She instinctively backed up against the door, her breathing shallow. His expression was unreadable and it made her very nervous.

'I- I just want to feel something'.

She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes as she confessed to him. He titled his head to the side and took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers. He took another couple of steps forward until there were only inches between them. He raised his hands to lean on the door, either side of her head. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

'I can do that, Georgiana'.

He bent down and softly touched her lips with his. One hand caressed her face and she leaned into his touch, surprised by how gentle he was. He certainly wasn't gentle with her the other night. He pulled away, keeping his gaze on her the entire time. He was still cradling her head and she went to touch his face. She stroked his jaw feeling the rough stubble beneath her fingertips. She traced a line round his full lips with her finger and in that moment his eyes darkened and the smirk from his face instantly disappeared. A low growl came out from his chest as his hand left her face and he slammed her shoulders against the door. Before she had time to protest his lips were on hers again, only the previous gentle demeanour was long gone. His lips were pressed forcefully against hers as his tongue fought its way into her mouth. He fisted her hair with both hands and pressed his whole body against hers whist growling in her mouth. A fire ignited inside her as she wrapped her arms around his waist to try and pull him closer to her even though it wasn't possible. She kissed him back with the same feverish need as he kissed her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach and all doubt left her mind. He gave her bottom lip a bite and she whimpered in his mouth, her knees trembling, heart beating out of her chest. He pulled away from her lips but kept his body pressed against hers, their foreheads touching, their chests heaving. She could feel his breath on her face and she took comfort in knowing he was just as worked up as she was. His hands left her hair and trailed down to softly mould around her delicate throat.

'Mmmm. Ya taste so sweet. Like strawberries.'

She could only whimper in response. At this point she was incapable of words.

'Ya sure ya want this?' His voice low and utterly seductive.

Both their eyes remained closed, but he felt the nodding of her head just as she felt his heavy breathing. He suddenly stepped away from her breaking all physical contact and she opened her eyes to look at the sight before her. He really was divine but oh so dangerous. It was that moment that she knew she couldn't walk away from him. She was trembling, her back still firmly against the door and her breathing uneven.

'Ya so fucking beautiful.' He rasped as his smirk returned.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at what he said. _Beautiful?! I'm a quivering wrecked that turned up at your doorstep looking like a drowned rat! _He saw the doubt in her eyes as she began to protest.

'I'm not-'

'Don't fucking argue with me.'

He held out his hand and as she place her hand in his he pulled her towards him so their bodies were touching again. He leaned down to kiss the sweet spot on her neck which made her shiver which did not go unnoticed by Jon.

'I love the way your body reacts to me.' He murmured in her ear making her tremble even more.

She felt like she was on the verge on spontaneous combustion, even though she was still fully clothed. He made a trail of soft kisses starting from behind her ear leading to her mouth. She placed her hand on his chest and could feel his heart pounding under her touch. She smiled at the knowledge that he wanted her just as desperately as she wanted him. He removed her hand from his chest and led her into his bedroom.

Georgie sat on the bed, the nerves beginning to return as she kicked off her shoes. She watched him as he dimmed the lights and slowly walked towards her, his eyes boring into hers. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she watched move closer to the bed where she was sitting. He reached out and lightly tugged on her oversized shirt she threw on without a second thought before leaving her apartment.

'Off.' He quietly commanded.

With shaky fingers she unbuttoned her shirt, unable to tear away from his gaze. She shrugged out of her shirt and waited for his next command. But it didn't come. Instead he dropped to his knees in front of her, moving his hands up her bare legs until her reached the top her shorts. Her skin tingled under his touch and she lifted her body as he pulled her shorts all the way down. She was now just in her bra and panties and feeling exposed under his gazing scrutiny.

'Let me see ya'. He whispered as he touched her bra strap. She removed her bra much to his delight as he groaned and licked his lips at the sight of her. He moved and inch closer to her, his hands gently caressing her shoulders until they made their way down to her bare breasts. Her nipples instantly hardened at his touch as he softly rolled them between this forefinger and his thumb. She let out a soft moan as he gently pulled her hard nipples before taking one in his hot mouth. She moaned louder as grazed her skin with his teeth and she ran he hands through his dirty blonde shaggy hair. She could feel the heat building between her thighs as nerves turned into anticipation. He gave her breast a soft bite before pulling away, his gaze leaving her eyes and lingering down. He ran his hands up her thighs and unhooked her panties down her legs until she was lying naked on his bed. He spread her thighs further apart and begin to kiss and nip his way up until he reached her trembling wet pussy. A lone finger parted her slick folds and she gasped as he slowly entered her. He could feel her muscles pulsing around his finger and he smirked at her as he slowly started to thrust adding another finger in the process. She was close already, the build up alone had been a form of foreplay. With a sudden movement he withdrew his fingers and pressed his tongue flat against her clit. She nearly jumped out her skin with the feel of his tongue making circles on her before he started sucking her clit into his mouth.

'Ooooh fuck!' She blurted out unable to control the obscenities that were coming out of her mouth. She raised her hips and began to grind against his mouth, her fingers gripping in his hair. She could feel him groaning, the vibrations nearly making her climax there and then. He gave her one last lick before pulling away and standing up before her. She didn't hesitate to yank his boxers down, pleased with sight before her. He was very hard and unsurprisingly very big. She slowly began working his shaft with both hands before leaning in for a taste, licking him from top to bottom.

'Quit teasing'. He groaned.

With one movement she took him in her mouth, squeezing him with her hand at the same time. She felt his hand wrap around her hair as she bobbed up and down, and quickened the pace. She looked up and saw the rare sight of his eyes closed, and he was cursing profusely under his breath. It felt so good for her watching him come undone as she continued to suck and lick him. He suddenly opened his eyes pulled himself out of her mouth.

'Lay down'.

She did what he asked as he made his way to the draw on his bedside table and took out a condom. She watched as he put it on with ease, not even looking at what he was doing because his eyes never left hers. He crawled towards he, teasing her entrance with his throbbing cock before slowly moving inside her. He pulled her knees up and starting thrusting, slowly at first before picking up the pace. Her arms hooked under his, pulling him deeper into her as she lifted her hips meeting his thrusts and feeling the friction. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her belly and her quiet moans got loader with every thrust. He moved his face down to the crook of her neck and began whispering in her ear.

'From the moment I saw ya I knew I'd have ya. Knew I'd make ya mine'.

She cried out as he carried on, his breath giving her goose bumps down her skin.

'Fuck you're so tight.'

He licked her neck and she shivered. He carried on talking, bringing her closer to the edge.

'Ya got that shy girl act but I ain't buying it.'

His thrusts getting deeper and harder. Her moans getting louder and more desperate.

'Ya fucking wanted this too didn't ya?'

She could barely muster a nod and she started to pulsate around him.

'Ya thought about me like this.'

She clawed his back in response, now so close to climaxing. All it took was one more dirty whisper in her ear. One more deep thrust.

'Tell me'.

He growled and then licked her ear. It was too much for her, she could no longer comprehend anything as she exploded in his arms. She would have agreed to anything he said in that moment.

'Yes YES! I wanted this. Fuck!'

He swallowed her cries with his mouth as he kissed her hard, thrusting he harder as she climaxed around him. He sucked her top lip in his mouth, drowning out he whimpering with his growling as the feel of her climax brought his on.

'Fuck I'm gonna come'.

He growled as his thrusts lost their rhythm and he pounded into her, burying his face in her neck. They rode out their orgasms slowing down until they were both spent. He lifted his head and she managed to see the blue so clear in his eyes. The darkness that was there before had now passed.

* * *

It's always the first five seconds of rising from sleep where you forget where you are and how you got there. Georgie opened her eyes to the unfamiliar lightness of the room she was in. She felt warm, but her muscles ache. It wasn't until she realised she was naked that it all came flooding back to her. Jon. Jon's apartment. Jon's bed. She sat up looking around for her clothes before realising he wasn't in bed with her. She felt his side of the bed. Still warm. She could still smell his musky scent. Maybe he was in the bathroom. She sat there frozen, not sure of what to do. Ten minutes had past and it was obvious judging by the silence of the apartment that he wasn't here. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes that were scattered around his room. As she walked out his room she took in her surroundings. The events of the night before had prevented her from taking at good look at his apartment. It was surprisingly tidy, very minimalist and really light. She looked around for any signs, any indications of his character but couldn't find much. No pictures or photo frames. A couple of wrestling DVDs sat on his coffee table next to the empty ashtray. Afraid he'd catch her nosing around his stuff she grabbed her purse and left, checking the time on the way out. **8:35**. _Bollocks. Gonna be late for work!'. _She thought about calling in sick, but decided to just hail a cab to hers, shower and get on with her day. It was only then she realised, she didn't have his number. He didn't have her number. She wondered if she was going to see him again and what would happened when she did.

It had been two days since that night with Jon and Georgie could not think about anything else. Needless to say she hadn't suffered any disturbing nightmares about her ex, her subconscious was too busy being occupied by the 6'4 wrestler. Her distant behaviour had not gone unnoticed by her friends, so they dragged her out to their usual bar after work. She knew there was a strong possibility she'd run into Jon so she made extra attention to her make up, but still keeping her clothes casual. The three of them were enjoying a post work drink when the grilling started.

'Georgie, what's up? You've been off for days.' Jenna asked with concern.

'I'm fine, just tired.' Georgie said dismissively.

'LI-AR!' Matt chanted.

'Looks like guy trouble'. Jenna smirked.

'There needs to be a guy for that' Georgie sighed.

'Sure there is… Ben? You've not been the same since that other night. You sure nothing happened between you two?' Jenna asked.

'Positive. I vomited. Then went home.' Georgie said flatly, hoping they'd drop the subject. She was about to change the subject herself until Matt grabbed her arm a whispered to the girls.

'On that lovely note speak of the devil!'

Georgie followed Matt's gaze and saw Ben walking towards him. Jenna winked at her as he approached the table. In all honesty Georgie kept forgetting about Ben's existence.

'Hey buddy!' Matt stood up to give his friend a hug. They broke apart and Ben sat in the chain between Georgie and Matt.

'Hi Jenna. Georgie.' He nodded in her direction. Jenna waved, with a mischievous look on her face. But Georgie already had an exit strategy.

'Hey. I'm going to the bar, drink anyone?'

They all gave Georgie their drink order and she hurried off to the bar feeling awkward and slightly annoyed.

She leaned at the bar watching Rick pour the drinks, wondering if there were any other bartenders that worked here as Rick always seems to be there. She heard the front door slam shut and felt the gust of wind behind her. She just knew it was _him. _Maybe it was his familiar scent of maybe it's because she could always seem to sense him when he was near. This is why she wasn't remotely surprised as she heard his voice so close behind her she could feel his breath in her hair.

'Usual Rick'.

As Rick nodded in his direction she could she his hands leaning on the bar, either side of her. She was trapped but there was no way she was turning around. No way she was looking in his eyes. She would however talk to him even if she wasn't looking at him.

'You left'.

'Excuse me, Sunshine?'

'In the morning, you weren't there' She whispered.

'Er yeah. I had stuff to take care of.'

'Construction stuff?' She said sarcastically. He let out a low chuckle at her remark and pushed his body closer to hers.

'No'. His voice turned to his signature low and husky tone. 'I was at the gym'.

'Oh'.

'Ya friends keep staring at us'.

She turned to the left and almost choked at what she saw. Jenna was staring with her mouth wide open, Matt was making the most obscene crude gestures and Ben had a face like thunder. She suppressed a giggle and returned her gaze to Rick like he was the most interest person on the planet.

'The big guy don't look too happy with me. Ya ain't got a thing with him do ya?' He whispered in her ear.

'You already know the answer to that when you rescued me from him last week'. She hissed under her breath.

'That's right, Sunshine'. He said as he grabbed the glass Rick put in front of him, handing him $10 in he process.

'Keep the change.'

And with that he was gone. She didn't look at him once, didn't turn around to see where he went. She already knew.

An hour had past and after refusing to answer the questions about the incident at the bar Georgie's friends had finally let it go and carried on with Jenna's favourite topic. Vile Niall. After awhile she zoned out as her eyes locked with Jon's across the bar. He was now on his 5th whiskey and seemed just as composed as if he hadn't drank any. She could no longer hear what the others where saying and just concentrated on Jon's eyes and the music playing in the background. It was a slow seductive R&B song, and Georgie started to listen to the lyrics instead of listening to the conversation.

_Bring your love baby I can bring my shame  
__Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain  
__I got my heart right here  
__I got my scars right here  
__Bring the cups baby I can bring the drinks  
__Bring your body baby I can bring you fame  
__That's my motherfucking words too  
__So let me motherfucking love you_

_Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
__Give me all of this  
__I need confidence in myself  
__Listen ma, I'll give you all of me  
__Give me all of it  
__I need all of it to myself  
__Oh, Oh, Oh, Woah_

_So tell me you love me  
__Only for tonight  
__Only for tonight  
__Even though you don't love me  
__Just tell me you love  
__I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me  
__Even though don't love me_

_Let me see you dance  
__I love to watch you dance  
__Take you down another level  
__Get you dancing with the devil  
__Take a shot of this  
__But I'm warning you  
__I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby  
__So, put down your perfume_

_Bring you love baby I can bring my shame  
__Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain  
__I got my heart right here  
__I got my scars right here  
__Bring the cups baby I can bring th-  
_

'GEORGIE HEEELLLOOO!'

Georgie jumped as Jenna was waving her hands in front of her face.

'Sorry, just zoned out for a sec. Shit on my mind' She said quietly finally breaking her gaze from him.

'I'd say, Mr Whiskey drinking eye fucking bad ass wrestler by any chance?' Jenna said with a smirk. Ben scowled at her.

'Erm no, I'm just going to the loo. Don't feel too good.' She jumped out her chair and hurried to the ladies.

'Lightweight.' Matt laughed.

She was grateful to get some peace and quiet away from her friends, the music and his stare. She stared in the mirror seeing a flustered blushing woman staring at her. _Pull it together, girl. _Maybe she could pretend to vomit again so she wouldn't have to carry on with the night. She splashed some water on her face, took a deep breath and made her way out. She wasn't more than two feet out the door when she felt his grip on her wrist as he pulled her towards his hard chest. _Jon. _He lifted her chin up with his finger and stared into her eyes just inches away from her.

'When ya've had enough of tonight ya know where I live'.

He gave her a wink and lightly kissed her lips before releasing his grip on her wrist and turning on his heel not looking back behind him.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the song Wicked Games by The Weeknd. Word._**


	7. Chapter 7: Something Different

_**Author's note: I've updated all the chapters, mainly to make amendments to mistakes but I've also changed a couple of names. Anyone who is a fan of classic literature will understand the reference. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Georgie watched in silence as Jon blew perfectly formed smoke rings from his cigarette before handing it to her. She hesitated before taking the cigarette from him and inhaling the smoke, then passing it back. It seemed like such a cliché, the post sex cigarette whilst lying in bed but she didn't care. He knew that she'd come knocking on his door tonight, he practically told her as much at the bar. Within an hour after leaving he heard the knock he'd been waiting for and found her at his front door with that shy uncertainty he liked so much. She made her excuses with her friends, saying she was unwell and hailed a cab but going to his apartment instead of hers. She thought back to the moment he opened his door and how irresistible he looked.

_'I knew you'd come, Sunshine'. He said with a smirk as he stepped aside to let her through. He closed the door behind her and wrapped his hand round her waist and whispered in her hair as the hairs on the nape of her neck began to stand on end._

_'Why ya here? Wanna feel again, is that it?' _

_She shivered at the seduction in his voice and thought carefully about her response. She didn't want to give too much away; she always had to be careful of that._

_'I don't know. Do I need a reason?' She asked quietly as he began softly kissing her neck. He responded in between kisses._

_'No'. Kiss. 'Ya just'. Kiss. 'Different'. Kiss. 'I'm curious'. Kiss. 'Ya not some dumb ring rat'. Kiss. 'Ya a mystery'. Kiss. 'To me'. Kiss. 'I like it.' _

_He turned her around so that they were facing each other, eyes locked. She couldn't stand the intensity of his stare so she looked down at her feet and thought about what she was going to say next._

_'I don't know what you're thinking but I imagine you've got me all wrong. There's nothing mysterious about me. And I-I don't normally do stuff like this'. She spoke rush and was slightly flustered. He tilted her chin upwards so she was looking at him again. He looked amused._

_'There's something different bout ya though'. He smirked as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear._

_'There's darkness in your eyes. Looks like you've seen a few things. Ya know?' _

_She stood there silent for awhile contemplating her next move. At times it felt like he was right through her, straight into her soul. It made her feel very unsettled. She stepped away from him, making a distance between them as she spoke quietly._

_'I don't know what you mean. Yo-you don't know what you're talking about.' _

_She didn't wait for a response. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes. She walked passed him and into his bedroom and sat on his bed and waited. He soon followed, with a devilish look in his eye._

_'Take your clothes off, Sunshine'.  
_

* * *

'Ya don't say much do ya?'

His question broke her thoughts of what they had just done, and brought her back to the present.

'What do you want me to say?'

'I dunno. Let's start on the basics. Where ya livin'?'

'A few blocks from here.'

'Ya don't give much away do ya?'

She smiled at what he said. He was right she doesn't give much away. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him.

'Ya said ya staying with a friend of a friend?'

She looked at him surprised that he would remember such a detail of her rambles during their first conversation.

'Yeah, uh Calvin. My friend in L.A. introduced us. But I never see him; he's away like most of the year on tour.'

'Tour? What is he like a fancy singer or something?'

'No, nothing like that. He's a stage production manager.'

'Oh yeah. Is he working with anyone famous?'

'Right now, he's on tour with Lady Gaga.'

Jon pulled a face of disapproval.

'You mean the freak in the meat suit?'

Georgie laughed at his bluntness. She really enjoyed this playful side to him.

'Yeah that's the one'.

'Hmm. That's not really my thing, Sunshine.'

'No, I can't imagine it is.'

He looked at her with a warm smile. It was a rare sight; he usually had a smirk painted on his face. It was only then she noticed his dimples, and the way his face lit up when he smiled. He really was something to look at. The silence between them was comfortable and somewhat comforting. He took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out in his ashtray and turning towards her. He looked utterly divine in the moonlight shining through his bedroom window. She could look at him all night but she knew she had to leave soon.

'I can't stay; I've got work in the morning.' She said quietly without looking at him.

'Ya breaking my heart here, Sunshine'. He mocked pouted at her as she giggled in response.

'As if. I bet you've got loads of girls lined up'.

He raised his eyebrow at her remark and smirked at her.

'Ya see anyone queuing at my door?' She shook her head trying to repress a smile.

'This is fun, right? No pressure. It's not like you're in Cinci long term or anything.' He said dismissively.

She thought about what he said and realised just how much she didn't want to go back to L.A. It wasn't solely because of him, she really had grew to love Cincinnati over the past three weeks. She shook her head in response, feeling sad about the thought of leaving. He could sense her mood and pulled her in closer giving her a light peck on the lips.

'But now now ya ain't goin anywhere.'

'But work-' She tried to protest but he cut off with another kiss followed by his husky voice.

'Is not til 9. It's just gone midnight. We've got awhile.'

She sighed and submitted to her desire and melted into him. She didn't leave his apartment until 4 in the morning.

* * *

The next two weeks were a whirlwind for Georgie. When she wasn't working long days she was having long nights with Jon in his apartment. Some night she went to Jon's after being at the bar with her friends, and some night she would skip the bar altogether and just go straight to his. They'd share lingering looks at the bar whenever they were both there knowing full well what would occur later. Despite the questions from her friends she didn't divulge in any information about her affair with Jon, he was her secret. Nor did Jon and Georgie talk about the future. It was like an unspoken rule between them. They both knew Georgie would be returning to L.A. once filming had finished, and neither one wanted to open up the can of worms of what this fling meant. Right now it was about enjoying the moment, she didn't want to think about beyond the here and now. They also didn't really get personal with each other. They enjoyed small talk and learnt a few things about each other, but nothing more. They briefly talked about family, she told him of her parents and siblings which he thought sounded like an idealistic upbringing in comparison to his absent dead beat dad and his junkie prostitute mother. He talked about his childhood without any emotion and was brief and dismissive. It made her grateful of her family despite not being very close to her parents, they made her feel safe. Thinking about Jon and his family made her want to speak to her parents, as for the first time in awhile she found herself missing home. Luckily, everyone was still up when she skyped her family back home. It was around 10ish there and her teenage sister Lydia was getting her school stuff ready in the morning. Her parents sounded happy, they talked about her older brother Henry who has just moved in with his long term girlfriend. Everyone seemed well and this made Georgiana feel a lot better, so she said her goodnights as it was getting late back home. She was just about to log off until she got a Facebook message from her best friend back home.

**Elliot** **Knightley**: George, did you get my text?  
**Georgiana Wentworth: **My phone is on charge. Been on skype to mum and dad. Everything ok?  
**Elliot Knightley: **Yeah all good here. You heard about Alex?

She froze as she read his name for the second time in a matter of weeks. Alex hadn't come up in conversation with anyone since her friend Louisa spoke of him the night she first slept with Jon. She was desperately trying to keep him at the back of her mind but he kept appearing.

**Georgiana Wentworth: **Lou told me he got arrested a couple of weeks ago for wife beating. That's it, right?  
**Elliot Knightley: **That's right, but word has it that he's been charged for GBH for her assault. Looks like she's not taking him back this time and is following through with the police charges.  
**Georgiana Wentworth: **Good.  
**Elliot Knightley: **I hope that bastard gets what he deserves.  
**Georgiana Wentworth: **I know. Look, I don't really wanna talk about this and I'm in the middle of something. Can I call you tomorrow?  
**Elliot Knightley: **Yeah, make sure you do. Haven't heard your voice in awhile.  
**Georgiana Wentworth: **I will babe, I promise.  
**Elliot Knightley: **Is everything ok, girl?  
**Georgiana Wentworth: **All good, just working hard. I'll call you tomorrow.  
**Elliot Knightley: **Ok girl. Speak tomorrow. Night hun. Xxxx  
**Georgiana Wentworth: **Goodnight babe. Xxxx

She shut down her laptop and sat in silence. Flashbacks of her life with Alex hit her like a slap in the face. Of course she was glad to know he was getting what he deserved but in all honesty she just didn't want to even think about him anymore She'd finally managed to regain some control in her life and the mere thought of him made her feel unsettled and unsafe. She thought about calling up Jenna before remembering that her and Matt were having a date night at the movies. To be honest it wasn't Jenna or Matt who was going to make her feel better, she knew exactly what she wanted and who she wanted it from. She went to find her phone, seeing the message in question from Elliot and ignored it to write the text to the one person who would take her mind off the things that gave her nightmares.

_You free tonight?_

She waited. She knew Jon wasn't the type to be waiting by the phone. Not for her, not for anyone. She didn't wait long though, he text back 10 minutes later.

**Jon Mox: **_I'm at the gym. You out tonight or you just wanna come straight over?_

She definitely wasn't up for going out. All she wanted to do is to go to his apartment with getting dressed up or having to go through the motions of being in a bar for the night. She just wanted to be in his arms forgetting about everything and everyone outside his bedroom.

_Not out tonight. Just wanted to see you._

His reply came less than 5 minutes later.

**Jon Mox: **_Come over at 7. _

Two hours. She had two hours to rid Alex from her troubled mind. Two hours to get rid of any urges to open up and talk about her past. She could do this, all she had to do was distract Jon with sex. Before she knew it two hours had past and she was getting ready to leave her apartment and go to Jon's. It was raining outside and she didn't have an umbrella. Her hair was going to get wet but like the first time she went to his, she didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8: Only Me

_**Author's note: Thanks again everyone for the follows, reviews, favourites. Much appreciated and any feedback is welcome. It's going to be a little while before Punk appears, but he will play a major part in this story. Apologies to anyone expecting a fluff filled story. That's just not my thing.  
**_

* * *

_It pure darkness except from the orange glow from his cigarette hovering above me. I knew what was going to happen next, I always do. As he got closer I could see the manic look in his eyes. Tonight was going to be a long night I can feel it. He's got his hand restraining both my wrists above my head so I can't move. I'm trying to wriggle free but it's not use his grip on my wrists is clamped down like a vice. His other hand is holding the cigarette, waving it in front of my nose and I am terrified. He's never gone this far before, he's only recently started with the close fists I never thought this would ever get this far and he would actually burn me. I don't want to but tears fill my eyes and I start crying uncontrollably, begging him to stop. I know this angers him but I can't help it, I'm desperate for him to release me. Despite my crying and begging he remains silent. It's the silence that scares me the most because it's the most difficult thing to read. Without hearing the infliction in his voice I can never tell what he's going to do next. His eyes always remain the same. Dark. Cold._

_'Please'. I whisper. 'Not tonight, please'._

_He's so close I can see the rest of his face. He smiles at me, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. It's then I know there's no use begging. Not tonight. No, tonight he's already made up his mind. He wants me to suffer. And I will suffer, I have no choice but to take my punishment in the hope that it's over. He releases my wrist and for a moment I think I've gotten through to him. For a moment I think I could be safe. But it's always wishful thinking, I'm a fool and I know it. A fool to think he_ _would listen to my cries and leave me alone. He's only just started. He yanks my right wrist down so its crossing over my chest and I can see the orange glow moving closer to my skin. I anticipate the pain before it hits me, I think that makes it worse._

_'AAAAAHHHHH' Tears streaming from my face as I'm screaming in pain, my skin burning. He pauses and looks at me with his black eyes before burning me in a different spot on my arm._

_'Please stop Alex, please'. I'm now sobbing, using my free arm to push him off me but it was no use, it was like dead weight crushing my chest. He burnt me a third time and that's when I really screamed._

_'ALEX! ALEEEEEX GET OFF!' _

_That's when he finally spoke up, his response surprising me._

_'Sunshine?' _

_Sunshine? Why was he calling me that? He never called me that; he thought pet names were childish. I didn't respond but the burning stopped, the cigarette disappeared out of nowhere and he started shaking me by the shoulders. He called me Sunshine again and I still didn't respond. Was I supposed to respond to this? This wasn't my name. His eyes were no longer black but now a deep sea of blue. This is so confusing. He spoke again, his voice louder but without the usual aggression._

'_Georgiana'. _

_He never called me by my full name. No-one did. Why was he doing this?_

_'GEORGIANA!'  
_

* * *

She woke abruptly, gasping for air and practically jumping out of bed. She looked around found Jon sitting next to her, naked and with the most confused look on his face. That's when it all came flooding back to her. Turning up on his doorstep wet from the rain. The fact that they had immediately connected in a passionate embrace without saying a word to each other. The hours of intense raw sex they'd had in this bed before drifting to sleep knowing she didn't have work in the morning and hoping she'd wake up with him next to her since that had not happened between them yet. Then she suddenly remembered _the nightmare_! She looked into his eyes and then she knew. She'd exposed herself in her sleep. _He's gonna start asking questions I know it. _She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity and waited for him to speak. Eventually he did his voice hoarse and thick.

'Who's Alex?'

She thought about her response. She didn't want to reveal anything. She was going to try and test the water of denial and see how far she could run with it, even know she suspected he wouldn't buy her lies.

'I don't know'

'Don't lie to me'

'He's nobody-'

'Don't. Lie. To. Me.' He clenched his teeth when he spoke, obviously frustrated and eager to know what had just happened.

'Ya were screaming his name in ya sleep. And not in the same way ya scream mine. Ya trembling. Ya scared. Now tell me again. Who's Alex?'

She took a deep breath and realised she couldn't run from this anymore. Although telling the truth was unavoidable she was at least hoping to do so sharing as little details as possible.

'He's my ex boyfriend'.

He didn't look surprised by this. He carried on looking at her as he spoke next.

'He hurt ya.' This wasn't a question, more than a statement. He knew. She nodded her head slowly and remained silent.

'How long? How long since ya seen him?'

'2 and half years'. She said quietly and looked down. She couldn't look at him anymore. The shame was pouring out of her and she couldn't bear to see the pity in his eyes.

'Ya get nightmares like that a lot?'

She shrugged at his question still unable to look at him.

'Comes and goes.' She responded quietly, eyes down and hoping he'd change the subject soon. She glanced at the clock on his bedside table. **4:26. **It was really late, now she just wanted to go back to sleep and forget this whole incident. But he wasn't having any of it.

'Look at me.' He commanded.

She slowly tore her gaze away from the clock and into his blue eyes. His eyes roamed her body, but not giving the seductive gaze he usually gives her. No, this time he looked concerned. He looked back into her eyes and spoke with the softest tone she'd ever heard from his beautiful mouth.

'The scars on ya arms. He did that.' Again, a statement not a question. There was no way around this. She just hoped he didn't want details.

'Yes'. She whispered her voice small and timid. He inhaled sharply his gaze still burning a hole through her.

'Where is he now?' His voice low and dangerous. He looked calm but there was so much rage in his eyes. It was a cold rage, the worst kind.

'He's in prison. He hurt his wife so they locked him up.'

He nodded and seemed a little satisfied with her response yet the coldness in his eyes remained. She shivered at his look, and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Then his eyes softened as he slowly moved towards her, running his hand through her curls.

'Lie down'. He said softly and she didn't hesitate to do as he said as he climbed on top of her so she couldn't move. This entrapment would normally make her feel claustrophobic and threatened but with Jon she felt safe and comforted. She surrendered herself to him as he leaned forward to whisper slowly in her ear.

'Listen to me very carefully, Sunshine. Ya never gonna have a nightmare about him again. Ya never gonna wake up screaming like that again. Ya never gonna think bout him. Whenever ya think of a man touching ya, ya thinking of me. Only me. He ain't never gonna touch ya again. Ya ain't never gonna get scared bout him cos you'll be too busy thinking bout the things I do to ya. The way I touch ya. Do ya understand, Georgiana?'

She looked up into his eyes; his face full of sincerity and a tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, still waiting for a response.

'Yes.'

He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles, his eyes softened but still laced with anger from what he just heard. He leaned down and gently kissed her, holding her face in his hands. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, that he'd protect her and love her. But he couldn't. Instead he held her in his arms and made love to her until they were both exhausted.

* * *

She woke up with the sun blinding her eyes through the curtain. It took a few moments to register where she was until she looked over and saw Jon sleeping next to her. She was happy to see him still there sleeping beside her. He truly was a sight to behold. Lying on his stomach, his limbs spread out and he was lightly snoring. He looked so beautiful and angelic, party because he wasn't smirking or whispering nasty things in her ear. He looked so much younger than he usually did too, and that's when it occurred to her. She didn't know how old he was. She didn't know anything about him accept people around here knew him as a crazy ass wrestler who spent a bit of time in Philly. Oh, and his mother was a junkie whore. She sighed and remembered the night's events. Last night he found out something about her, something she kept hidden from everyone. She hoped he wouldn't wake up with pity in his eyes and regret in his voice. She lay there still, watching him sleep and enjoying the silence whilst it lasted.

After 30 minutes of watching Jon sleep, Georgie got bored and decided to make her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for him. It was almost noon so it wasn't early, plus she needed to make herself busy. She was really anxious about last night's events and thought that breakfast would distract him from asking anymore questions. Plus she was hoping to get some insight on his life to even the score. She started to make pancakes in hope that he liked them when she felt a strong arm around her waist.

'Morning, Sunshine'. He whispered in her neck, his voice husky and sexy. She turned round to give him a peck on the cheek, relieved that his mood was playful and not serious.

'Hungry?' She asked whisking the pancake mix.

'Always'.

'Take a seat and you'll get fed.'

He made himself a coffee, took a seat at the kitchen table and watched her cook. So far so good, the mood was light but she could still sense the underline tension. She thought of a few ways to spark a conversation and decided to keep the topic safe.

'So, you going to the gym today?'

'I go the gym everyday.'

'Why, you got a wrestling match to prepare for?'

He put down his coffee and smiled and her question.

'No, I don't have any matches for awhile. I left the company, Dragon Gate in Philly a few weeks ago so I ain't nothing lined up right now.'

'Oh.'

She thought about what to say next as she placed the cooked pancakes in front of him.

'Why did you leave Dragon Gate?'

'I'm on to bigger and better things.'

He smirked at her, and she remembered him saying those exact same words in the bar weeks prior.

'You don't give much away do you?'

'Taking a leaf outta ya book, Sunshine.'

He ate a few mouthfuls of pancake and give a loud sound of approval.

'These are good.'

'Thank you.'

She blushed at the complement, but didn't want to be distracted from the questions she had planned to fire at him.

'Is Jon Moxley your real name?'

He put his fork down at her question and took a sip of his coffee. He looked like he was contemplating his answer. He picked up his forked and continued eating before he responded.

'No. My real name is Jonathan Good. But _no-one _ever calls me that. Except maybe the assholes at my bank.' He smirked and carried on eating.

'Good? Oh the irony.' She laughed.

'Why cos I'm such a badass?' He said with a mouthful of pancakes wiggling his eyebrows. She let out a loud chuckle at the sight before her. She really did enjoy his playful side. He swallowed his food, put his fork down and stared straight at her.

'Now, my turn.' He said in a low voice and a dangerous smile.

'Your turn what?'

'To play 20 questions.'

'What, I only asked you like 4!' She protested and started to feel the panic rising through her chest. He could see her discomfort and took his plate and placed them in the kitchen sink. He turned around to look at her, her eyes anywhere but his. He hated it when she avoided eye contact. He walked back towards the kitchen table and sat down opposite her.

'Relax, Sunshine.'

She looked up at him and smiled. She knew he wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

'How much longer are ya in Cinci for?'

'A couple of months. Not sure exactly when filming is finished.'

'Ya going back home to England.'

'No, will be looking for work in L.A. There's no reason to go back home.'

'Ya not getting on with ya family?'

She thought about his question before answering. It's not that she didn't get on with them, she loved them dearly. But she had to keep many secrets from them for their own protection. Her past behaviour had created an emotional distance between Georgie and her parents and siblings and she felt it was all round best for that distance to be physical too. It was hard to explain to someone who didn't understand, with her family looking so perfect from the outside and knowing that she didn't fit that mould. She didn't really want to begin to explain this to someone like Jon who didn't have a proper family or childhood. She didn't want to come off as a brat, or some poor little rich girl.

'There's no work for what I want to do where I come from. And I love my family, I'm just different from them.'

'How so?'

'Well, they want to live and die in the same little village. I don't'.

He laughed at her response and looked at her like he was deep in thought.

'Let me guess. Ya folks have been together since they were in high school and it's oh so perfect?' She smiled at his summary of her family.

'You're not far off. They've been together since college.'

A comfortable silence descended upon them whilst he thought about his next question.

'So… what ya writing?'

'Huh?'

'Ya said ya were a writer. That's why ya moved here, right? What do ya write?'

'I came here to be a screenwriter. I've written several scripts, none that you would be interested in. Hoping with the help of networking they reach in the right hands, you know?'

He stared at her intently. He got the feeling that she was only telling half the story. He found her so easy to read despite the fact she tried so hard to conceal herself.

'What else?'

She sighed at his question. She hadn't told anyone what she was about to tell him.

'I wrote a novel. But no-one has seen it. I haven't taken it to a publisher'.

'Why not?'

She shrugged her shoulders at his question. She couldn't give him an answer. She didn't know why she kept it to herself. She told herself she was waiting for the right moment to let another pair of eyes read her story. Waiting for the right moment to expose herself so openly.

'What's it called?'

She was silent for several moments before she answered. She had given the novel a name, but only recently.

'Sado Love.'


	9. Chapter 9: I Never

_**Author's note: Got a lot of dialogue here before I change the pace completely. Thanks for all the love. Things are gonna kick off in the next chapter. Xxxx**_

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since that night Georgiana had her last nightmare in Jon's apartment, and it had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt elevated and at times euphoric, especially when she was with Jon. She'd spent every other night at his apartment, sometimes going back there after being in the bar with her friends, sometimes skipping the bar altogether. But they were never seen together, and she never talked about him to anyone. Despite spending more time with him she never got any closer to knowing anymore about his life and what he did. She didn't mind, she wasn't going to push but she couldn't help being curious about this mysterious man. However, if not sharing meant that she didn't have to disclose anymore details about herself then she was happy. Jon never spoke again about the events of that night or her past and she was grateful. Not sharing personal information didn't make their affair any less intense. They would spend hours exploring each other's bodies and getting to know each other very well in that sense. It was the most intense pleasure Georgie had ever experienced and she wanted as much as she could before her impending departure of Cincinnati; another subject that they avoided. She knew she only has about 2 months left in the city and wanted to make the most of the things she liked most. Which was mostly Jon.

Georgie had just finished applying her make-up for a night out with Matt and Jenna to kill time during a break in filming for a few days, when her iPhone bleeped indicating she had a Facebook message. She looked at the time realising it was pretty late from someone back home to be sending her messages, and hoped it wasn't an emergency. It wasn't until she saw the name of the sender that she realised what this was about and her body was filled with dread as she opened up the message and braced herself for the worst.

**Catherine Wickham: **Dear Georgie,  
I know it's been awhile since we last spoke, but I think of you often. I hear you're in America now. How is life treating you? I'm so happy you're following your dreams; it's such a brave thing to do to go that far away from home. Judging by your pictures you look very well and happy. I know you deleted me and the family when you and Alex split up, and I understand why because that whole time must have been very difficult for you. But I want you to know that I or the rest of us bear no hard feelings towards you or your family. Alex still talks very fondly of you. I'm sure you've heard about the unfortunate incident with him and his wife. This is why I'm reaching out to you. I don't know if you ever met Jane, but she is a very troubled woman with quite the overactive imagination. You spent years with Alex, and you must know that her accusations are a bunch of lies. Alex isn't violent; he's the most placid man I know. As his mother this whole ordeal is very painful and detrimental to my family. I'm reaching out to you as someone who once cared about Alex to help him in this unfortunate situation. I know things didn't end well between you two but I trust that you will do the right thing in the end. I'm asking, as a mother for you try and talk to Jane and make her see the damage she is doing with her accusations. Please help us, Alex needs you. If you can try and make her see sense then hopefully she'll drop the charges. I know she'll listen to you. Thanks for your time and let me know how you're getting on. Take care, love.

Cathy  
xxxxx

Georgie stared at her phone in disbelief. She couldn't believe the nerve of the woman whose son had made her life hell for so many years. _The bloody cheek of her! _She thought angry and unnerved by her incredulous request. She though about her response, if she were to give one. There was no way she was going to contact Alex's wife, she'd never even spoken to her before. And there was no way she was going to lie for this man. But it was cheek of his mother that angered her the most. Cathy never warmed Georgie, and made no secret about it. She was cold and distant with her, often giving her backhanded compliments and little digs whenever she could. Alex was a typical mummy's boy and no woman was good enough for her son. Splitting up with him meant breaking away from his family much to her relief. His father wasn't much use, constantly under the thumb of this domineering pushy wife. Georgie imagined he kept his silence just to keep the peace. She sighed, read the message several times over and typed her response.

**Georgiana Wentworth: **Cathy. Go to hell.  
P.S. Contact me again and I'll tell everyone all your precious son's dark secrets. Now kindly, fuck right off.

She blocked Cathy as soon as the message was sent. Not wanting to spend another second on the matter or waste anymore tears on that bitch and her son, she grabbed her jacket and headed out into the night.

* * *

'To three days off work!'

Matt toasted with his beer in the air as the girls followed suit and their glasses clinked in the air. Despite not being on set today they still met up for their bar ritual. Georgie was almost certain by now that Jenna and Matt had taken their flirting to the next level. She was keen to grill Matt as soon as he went to the bar to get another round.

'Go on, spill. I know you're dying to!'

Jenna gave a coy smile and fiddled with her red hair before giving her response.

'Well he took me out for dinner on Saturday night.'

'And…'

'And it went very well.'

'I gathered.' Georgie smirked.

'So, you two together or what?'

'I suppose you can say we're seeing each other. He doesn't wanna put a label on it.'

'Sounds like your average man.' Georgie said whilst rolling her eyes.

'We haven't gone all the way yet. Just second base.'

'Wait, what's second base? We don't have bases in England!'

'Shh he's coming back!'

'But-'

'Here we go ladies, I got some shots!'

Matt swaggered to the table, drinks in each hand with a knowing grin on his face. It was obvious he knew he was being talked about.

'Anyway hon, I was thinking that we should double date. Me and you with Georgie and Ben. Bowling sound good?'

Georgie scowled at Jenna's suggestion. Matt didn't look too keen on the thought of Ben joining the trio either.

'I don't think she's into Ben, babe.' Matt whispered in her ear.

'Yeah but if there's four of us then she won't feel like the third wheel. Plus she could use a bit of flirting with a good looking guy.'

'I am here you know.'

Georgie thought about what Jenna said and how they had no idea about where she was most nights. She may not be out and about flaunting Jon but that didn't mean she welcomed the idea of dating anyone else. She only had eyes for him.

'Plus I hate bowling'.

* * *

An hour passed and Georgie was disappointed that she hadn't seen Jon yet. He was often at the bar whenever she was so she didn't bother texting him to find out if he was out tonight. He eyes were permanently fixed on the front door, hoping to see him walk through any moment. But the moment never came. She looked at the time on her phone. **8:35. **It was still really early, but Jon was usually here by now. After the incident with Alex's mother earlier she needed some therapy that only he could give her. She couldn't take anymore and abruptly stood up causing Matt and Jenna to break them gazing into each other's eyes and look up.

'What's wrong, Georgie?' Jenna asked, worried that the PDA with Matt was making her uncomfortable.

'Nothing, just going to the store to get some smokes'.

Georgie wasn't going to tell them the truth and didn't want them feel bad about her departure, so she said her goodbyes telling them she'd be back in 5. After sending Jenna a text saying she felt unwell and was in a cab home, Georgie did stop off and the liquor store to get a bottle of Jack Daniels before heading off to Jon's apartment.

_Knock_. _Knock_. _Knock_. She could hear movements and what sounded like the TV inside so she knew he was in. She waited thirty seconds before the door swung open. The first thing she noticed was the look of surprise on his face. Then her eyes trailed down his body. He was wearing nothing but grey Calvin's and had a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. He looked gorgeous, and somewhat boyish despite being in a state of undress.

'Do you ever wear clothes?' She asked smirking at him.

'I wasn't expecting guests.' Her cheeks flushed and only then she started to get second thoughts about what she was doing. _You can't just turn up unannounced you idiot._

'Ya looking to party?'

He gestured at the bottle of Jack. She held it up offering it to him shyly. She shrugged at him as he chuckled lightly. He stepped aside letting her in, closing the door behind her.

'How bout start on suttin' light first?' He walked to the fridge taking out a beer for her as she put the Jack on the kitchen table. She took the beer and smiled at him.

'There's pizza if you're hungry. It's spicy though.' He winked at her and she laughed, finally feeling the tension leave her body.

'Thanks.'

'Just one thing, Sunshine.' She turned around to face him as he spoke.

'We'll crack open the Jack later and party. But it is Monday night.'

'So?' She asked with a puzzled look on her face. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that didn't drink on a school night. In fact she _knew _he drank on a school night.

'Raw is on'. He simply stated.

She followed him on the couch, beer in hand and realised what he meant. They would be watching wrestling tonight.

'So who's he?' Georgie asked, mouth full of pizza gesturing the wrestler on the TV.

'That's Daniel Bryan.' Jon answered patiently. They'd been doing this for awhile. Whilst Georgie recognised some of the wrestlers there were many she didn't and she asked Jon about every one much to his amusement.

'Do we like him?'

'Yeah he's cool. I actually know him; we've wrestled a few times when he was in the indies.'

'That's cool. Maybe I'll be watching you wrestle on here one day.'

'Maybe you will.' He grinned at her. A moment passed between them as she reached forward giving him a light peck on the lips. She sat back on the couch looking back at the TV to see another wrestler talking trash in the ring.

'Who's that?'

'Which one?'

'The angry one with all the tattoos'.

'Ah that's CM Punk.'

'Do we like him?'

'Yeh he's good. One of the better wrestler's out there.'

'Oh.'

She looked at the TV captivated by the performance of this CM Punk. He was full of rage and arrogance, she found it fascinating. His arms and chest were covered in colourful tattoos, and his body was lean unlike some of the freaky sized muscles she had seen so far. He was attractive but not in a conventional way. Jon's husky voice brought her out of her thoughts.

'Ya checkin' him out ain't ya?'

'What?'

'Ya checkin' out another wrestler on my TV?'

'What?! No-no. I don't know what you're talking about!'

He looked at her stony faced until he suddenly broke out in a ferocious laughter, his hand clutching his chest. She felt mortified by his teasing and hated how gullible she was. She slapped his arm and turned away from him sulking.

'You're such an arsehole.'

'Yep'.

He pulled her around and pouted at her before feeding her a slice of pizza. She took a bite, still scowling at him but secretly relieved that he was only joking about the CM Punk thing. He took a bite from the same pizza and sat back, finally getting over his laughing fit. 'Ya wouldn't like him anyway. He's straight edge.'

'What does that mean?'

'Doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs. He's a good boy.'

He smirked at her then finished off the pizza. She picked up her can of beer, taking a gulp before facing him with a smile.

'Sound's boring.'

He smiled at her remark, and then they both turned back to the TV to continue watching the action.

'Who's that?'

'That's The Miz.'

'Do we like him?'

'God no.'

Raw had finished and Georgie had learnt many new things. Edge had recently retired, Kane wasn't wearing a mask anymore and The Rock and John Cena had scheduled a match for next year's Wrestlemania. There was no sign of Chris Jericho and this CM Punk guy was walking around being angry and talking trash about everyone. She was definitely tipsy when Jon came back from the kitchen with the bottle of Jack in his hand.

'Let's play a game, Sunshine.'

'What game?'

'Hmm… How about I Never?'

Georgie groaned. She HATED this game. It was a game for people to drunkenly reveal past antics and secrets. She was a very guarded person that just happened to be a very bad liar. He saw her discomfort and sat down on the couch facing her, giving her an empty shot glass.

'Relax Sunshine, we'll start slow.'

'Do I have to drink that straight?'

'Yep.'

'Fine.' She huffed.

'You go first.' She held on to the shot glass thinking about what she'd never done, that he might have.

'I've never…. Been arrested.'

'Bitch.' He smirked at her before pouring himself a shot and necking it. Georgie watched amazed as he drank the Jack without even flinching.

'My go.' He winked at her.

'I've never been to college.'

'Does it still count if I didn't graduate?'

'Yep.'

'Fine.'

She went to take the bottle from his hands but he already poured the shot and handed it to her. She took it, closing her eyes before downing it in one. She coughed as the bourbon burned down her throat and into her chest. She was just grateful she didn't gag. Neat liquor was never her poison.

'Atta girl.'

She opened her eyes and saw the amusement in his and thought about revenge.

'I've never been to New York.'

'C'mon, that's lame.'

'You never gave any rules about what I could say…'

'Fine'. He huffed and took another shot, again unfazed by the strong spirit. He looked at her deep in thought and spoke again.

'I've never smoked pot.'

'I don't believe that! Liar!' She laughed at him.

'Ya making assumptions bout me, Sunshine? Do I look like a pothead to ya?'

'No. But I don't believe you've never smoked it.' He laughed as he poured himself a shot and necked it.

'Ya got me there. What bout ya?'

She laughed and took the bottle from him and poured herself a shot, necking it like just like he it, only coughing again at the burning sensation in her throat. She composed herself, thinking about what to say next. It was time to up the ante.

'I've never been skinny dipping.' She said with defiance.

He laughed and took the bottle back from her, taking another shot.

'Never?' She shook her head and giggled as he accidentally spilled some Jack on his leg.

'Such a good girl.' He murmured staring straight into her eyes. She blushed at his gaze having no doubt about the terrible thoughts running through his head. He licked the bourbon from his lips and spoke softly.

'I've never been in love.'

She gasped at his confession, not knowing how to react. She looked down at her hands, not wanting him to gage her reaction. It wasn't a surprise to learn he'd never been in love, but where did that leave her? She didn't know whether she should drink or not. She'd been in a relationship sure, but to call it love? That was another thing entirely. She questioned so many times about whether it was love that she felt or was she simply brainwashed and bullied into submission. _It can't have been love_ she thought. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, getting lost in the intensity. Whatever she felt with anyone else pales in comparison to how she felt when she was with him. But was it love? Or was it just a physical connection? Regardless, she went with her gut and grabbed the bottle from his hands not even bothering to pour herself s shot and gulped from the bottle. _If that isn't a statement I don't know what is!_ There was no longer a burn in her throat; instead it was on her cheeks as he watched her. His eyes didn't move from hers as he took the bottle from her hands and gently placed it on the floor. He spoke with the same soft tone he'd used when he spoke about never being in love.

'What brings ya to my door tonight, Sunshine?'

'Do I need a reason?'

'There's always a reason.'

She sighed and thought about her response. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want to tell him too much either.

'I feel safe here. With you.'

'Safe from what?'

'Myself.'

He studied her carefully. He seemed to know what she was saying or least what she was getting at. He wasn't going to push her for more, so he leaned forward and whispered in her ear in the seductive tone she knew and loved.

'But ya not safe from me.'

She shuddered at his response, the heat in her body rising and her chest heaving. As he started to pull away she grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips on his, moaning in his mouth. He pulled away and smirked at her. She pushed him back so he way lying on his back and she climbed on top of him. He was pleasantly surprised by the sudden change in her demeanour, but knew there was a reason for it and went along. He would give her something she needed tonight. Control.


	10. Chapter 10: Shot Through The Heart

_**Author's note: So, heres a big chapter. I'm giving you guys as much as I can before I go on a two week holiday. Special mention to XLifeFullOfLaughterX for her lovely words of encouragment, and also please check out her story if you haven't already. It's called What Lies Beneath, it's a cracking read. Xxxx**_

* * *

Georgie was drunk. There was no two ways about it, she had drank an obscene amount of vodka and was now staggering back to her table. Thankfully she wasn't the only one, or the most drunk for that matter. It was Matt's birthday and Georgie and Jenna had joined him and his friends for celebratory birthday drinks in an Irish bar in the city. There must have been about 15 of them in total, all men except Georgie and Jenna which of course the latter thrived on. It was a busy Wednesday night, and the group had been participating in 'Rockaoke', which was basically karaoke with a live band. Earlier Jenna had murdered 'Like a Virgin' whilst giving Matt a lap dance much to the delight of him and his friends. Ben had just given Georgie another shot whilst the guys were up doing their best Axel Rose impression singing 'Paradise City'. She thanked Ben and tried to do the trick of necking the shot without actually swallowing like what she saw in Coyote Ugly but failed miserably and ended up with Sambuca on her chin. She laughed grabbing a napkin turning to see Jenna now dancing on the table screaming the chorus along with the guys singing. She got out her iPhone and filmed the remainder of the song, moving between the Jenna and her table dancing and the guys rocking out to the band. She felt an arm around her and realised that it was Ben trying to make his move. She rolled her eyes, getting sick of him not taking the hint that she clearly wasn't interested and made her excuses and headed towards the ladies. _He must think I've got a bladder problem by now. _She laughed to herself.

Looking in the mirror she was pleasantly surprised by how composed she looked in comparison to how woozy she felt. She had made an effort with her outfit tonight, wearing a little black dress that Jenna had picked for her when they went shopping the weekend before. Jenna was dressed in red so she wanted to make sure her and Georgie didn't match. She had to admit Jenna had great taste, the dress was lace and sexy without looking trashy or showing too much. She finished off the simple look with a pair of nude heels. She hated heels, but couldn't deny how much better she felt being taller. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was hanging loose over her shoulders and thought about Jon. She'd been with him the night before last, watching Raw and having sex like they'd been doing for the past few Mondays. And even when it wasn't a Monday she'd often find herself there anyway, whether it was after a night in the bar or just a booty call. Truth is it wasn't just the sex, she really liked him. There was something about him that she saw a piece of herself in, he was like a kindred spirit in the way he didn't like to reveal too much abut himself. She respected that, knowing the feeling all too well and never tried to push him into opening up. He'd spoke briefly before about 'ring rats' which to her understanding that they were just like groupies but with wrestlers instead of rock stars. She knew she wasn't like that, and never wanted him to think of her like that. It was the way he looked at her though; she knew he didn't see her that way. Sure, he was seductive and often undressed her with his eyes and made no attempt to hide his intentions. But sometimes she caught him looking at her like he could see right through he soul. She felt bare and transparent around him and surprisingly this didn't bother her. They never spoke about their feelings; it was if words were not needed. It was the unspoken truth that she felt more herself when she was with him then with anyone. Despite the glowing feeling she got when she thought about him, time was ticking and she didn't have that long left in Cincinnati which filled her with dread. She didn't want to taint her time left with him by thinking about goodbye; she knew she had to make the most of what she had. She had told Jon she was out tonight, and he said he was also out with his fellow wrestler friend, Sami.

'Maybe our paths will cross.' He told her last night, with a smile. She wasn't the type to drunk dial but she was desperate to see him. She debated texting him until she quickly typed pressing the send button before it was too late to change her mind.

_Thinking of you. X_

She waited for two minutes, two minutes thinking it was a mistake. They didn't really text much, and she'd certainly never sent him anything sentimental before. She was about to put her phone back in her back when she a response.

**Jon Mox: **_I bet you are. How's your night? Are you behaving yourself? ;-)_

She smiled at his flirty response. Hopefully she would see him tonight. She already started to plan an exit strategy; hopefully he was thinking the same.

_I'm on my best behaviour, promise! Although my friends have been trying to persuade me to give do karaoke. I'm hiding in the ladies. Might need rescuing. How's your night?_

**Jon Mox: **_Karaoke? THAT I need to see! I'm at Rick's, me and Sami are thinking of moving on. Might catch you later, Sunshine. X_

It was such a girlie thing to do but she squealed in delighted at the kiss on the end of his last message. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing him later. She put her phone in her bag and began re-applying her lipstick when the door to the restroom burst open and Jenna staggered through.

'Hey hey, sexy! You hiding from Ben again?'

'Is it that obvious?' Georgie said whilst moving on to re-applying her eyeliner.

'Just tell him no and make out with the really tall one. What's his name?'

'Tommy. And no, I'm not making out with anyone.'

'Georgie, you're soooo uptight. Unless you've already got someone else. Or you're gay!'

Georgie laughed and turned around to find Jenna slumped in a cubicle, sitting on a toilet seat with her head resting against the wall.

'Just because I don't table dance in bars doesn't make me uptight…'

'Oooooh-'

'And just because I haven't got my tongue down the throat of a guy who bought me a drink doesn't mean I'm with anyone else…'

'Burn!'

'And just because I don't sing Like a Virgin whilst giving a lap dance to my fuck buddy doesn't make me gay.'

'ME-OW! Didn't think you had it in you, chick. Here have a handbag.'

Jenna threw her purse at Georgie's feet and let off a rowdy cackle. Georgie laughed along and knelt in front of her friend.

'You look like you need some water, Jen'.

'I'm fine, this is nothing.'

Georgie raised her eyebrows at her remark. As drunk as she felt she knew that Jenna was worse off and didn't want her in a vulnerable position. She lifted her head up and pointed in Georgie's face, voice raised and very theatrical.

'YOU haven't sung on rockaoke yet!'

'And I'm not going to…'

'Geeeooorgiieeeeee. 'She whined. 'What's up, you never done karaoke before?'

'Why do you think I moved to the states?' Georgie joked. It didn't matter how much she'd consumed, singing in public was a big no for her.

'You've got to do it. Please. Pleeeeeeeeeease.'

She really didn't want to, but she had a plan that might work in a favour which was definitely worth a couple of minutes of embarrassment.

'Ok I'll do it-'

'YAY-'

'Wait. I'll do it, but with two conditions.'

'Go on.'

'Firstly, you need to get a soft drink. No alcohol for at least half an hour ok?'

'Fine mom.' Jenna pouted. 'It'll be worth it just to see you get up there'.

Jenna stood up and headed towards the door.

'Wait there missy, you need to agree to my second term.'

Jenna huffed and turned around to face Georgie.

'No more encouraging Ben, ok? You see him talking to me, you rescue me. And kindly pass the word on to Matt. I'm getting a little tired of you two trying to play match maker. It's not gonna happen, not now not ever. Ok?'

Jenna frowned then held out her hand for Georgie to take.

'Fine, I'll be good. But I'm getting you a killer song for that!'

Georgie groaned, wandering what the hell she let herself in for.

* * *

'Ok, what about that one?'

'No.'

'That one?'

'No.'

'What about-'

'Jenna, I am not singing Madonna. End of.'

'Ok, what about Britney?'

Georgie slammed her head on the table in despair. They had spent the last 10 minutes debating on what song for Georgie to sing and so far Jenna's suggestions left little to be desired. She had already vetoed Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Madonna and now Britney. All she wanted was to sing a song that didn't make her look like a slut, and then she could spend the rest of the night hiding in the bathroom.

'Ok, how about you close you eyes and put your finger on the book and the song you land on is the song you sing.'

Georgie groaned at this terrible idea, but she wasn't getting anywhere with Jenna's suggestions and she didn't think she could pick a song on her own anyway. She sighed, just wanting this over and done with.

'Fine. But I'm still not singing Madonna or anyone else you've suggested.'

She closed her eyes, circling her finger hovering above the book before pressing it down. She opened her eyes to see her song choice and sighed. How fitting. _At least it's not Rihanna_. Jenna looked at her song and laughed.

'Perfect. So, you're gonna sing it?'

Georgie downed her drink, and then grabbed Jenna's and downed hers and nodded.

'Go on; tell the band before I change my mind'.

Jenna jumped on the spot and then ran to the guitarist laughing all the way.

Georgie stood on the stage, microphone in her trembling hands just wishing she could get this over and done with.

'You need to start the song off, sweetheart.' The long haired and pretty sexy guitarist whispered in her ear.

She nodded at him, holding the microphone closer to her mouth and starting singing.

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame, darlin'  
You give love a bad name_

The band started playing and to her horror the entire bar was watching her. Jenna and Matt were jumping and cheering in encouragement whilst the rest of the group were clapping. She took a deep breath and carried on with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

_An angel's smile is what you cell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free_

_Oooh, you're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oooh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_You give love, oooooh!_

As she finished the chorus she found herself surprisingly enjoying herself. She didn't know whether she was so drunk that she was imagining it, but she could see everyone singing along with her and cheering loudly. As the song continued Jenna resumed her position dancing on the table, only this time Matt joined her. She giggled her way through the song, interacting with the band and pointing into the crowd. _This feels great. _She thought as she jumped up and down to the music. She was internally thanking her luck that she was singing Bon Jovi and getting into the climax of the song when the front door of the bar opened and she spotted a strange looking guy staring in her direction. He was really pale with wild jet black hair, and was dwarfed by the man that followed him. He raised his eyebrows at her and whispered something to the tall guy he and come in with. The song was coming to an end, so Georgie thought she'd make the most of it and sing with all her enthusiasm since the crowd were singing along with her.

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_

Suddenly the tall guy turned around and stared straight at Georgie. It was him. Of course it was him.

_You give love a bad name_

He licked his lips and folded his arms, eyes never leaving her.

_You give love a bad name_

His short friend was saying something to him, but he didn't take any notice. He looked straight ahead and smirked at her.

_You give love a bad name_

Her heart dropped into her stomach as he started cheering with the crowd. She just wanted it to be over now so she could escape. Her mind wondered over where the fire exits where.

_You give love_

And it was over. The crowd were cheering, Matt and Jenna were climbing down from the table and the sexy guitarist was saying something on the mic but she wasn't listening. She stood there motionless staring at Jon over his friend's shoulder thinking of how things could possibly get worse. One of Matt's friends came over to her with a shot of something nasty looking.

'Here, you've earned this!'

She took the shot from him and downed it in one, almost gagging at the burn in her throat. Absinthe. Matt's friend slapped her on the ass and yelled out something incoherent and she could see Jon's eye's darken as he stared straight at her. Yep, things could definitely get worse. Jenna came running over to her, but Georgie stopped her before she could speak.

'I'm going for a smoke.'

She walked past her and through the crowd, walking straight past Jon and his friend. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye and their arms brushed as she walked past. She suddenly felt claustrophobic and was filled with a sense of relief when the cold air hit her face.

She lit her cigarette, enjoying the hit of nicotine until she heard the door open and close behind her. Like always, she knew it was him before he even spoke.

'That was quite a show, Sunshine.'

She still didn't turn to face him, she was too embarrassed to look into his eyes after what he had just witnessed.

'Ya not that bad ya know. I've heard a lot worse.'

'Gee thanks, Simon Cowell.'

Jon's booming laugh startled her, and she finally turned around to face him. He looked divine as always wearing his signature leather jacket and jeans and of course his smirk. He took her cigarette from her lips to his and inhaled, blowing the smoke out in her face.

'You're loving this aren't you?'

'Don't be embarrassed, Sunshine. You had the crowd eating at the palm of your hand.'

She laughed at his remark before retrieving her cigarette back. She leaned back against the wall staring into his deep blue eyes and imagining what they'd be doing later. He caught on to her look, leaning forward and gently stroking her side.

'Ya look so delicious in that dress. Good enough to eat.' His husky voice in her ear as she shuddered.

'Ya got all the guys in here drooling over ya. But who are ya going home with tonight?' He asked as he nipped her earlobe.

She looked up and gave him a sweet smile and flicked her hair oozing confidence, even if it was aided by lots of alcohol.

'The question is Mox. Who's going home with _me _tonight?' She gave him the rest of her cigarette before walking back in the bar without looking behind her.

An hour had passed since Georgie sang, and despite peer pressure from her group she didn't go anywhere near the stage again. Jenna had stuck to her end of the bargain by drinking soda and keeping her occupied from Ben. Matt and his buddies had just done around of flaming Sambucas whilst Georgie was sharing Jenna's soft drink. Throughout the night Georgie had exchanged lingering looks with Jon across the bar. The place was packed but it was like he was the only one in the room. Jenna's voice broke the spell of their latest staring contest.

'He's pretty good isn't he?'

Georgie followed her gaze to see that Tall Tommy was singing on his own. She recognised the song immediately, listening to the lyrics as Jon came into her eye line once more. They didn't say a word as they both listened to the song, staring at each other from across the bar.

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Oooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hit's the gloom on the gray_

Without even thinking Georgie stood up and headed towards Jon. From what she could see he was alone much to her delight. She walked through people ignoring as they called her name.

_There is so much a man can tell you_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_

It was like she was moving in slow motion. She felt like she was in a trance, a haze of lust and alcohol. As she got closer towards him the blue in his eyes deepened and his smile got wider. She was now facing him, taller than usual due to her heels. She placed a hand on his chest, leaned forward and gently touched his lips with hers.

_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_  
_But did you know_  
_That when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

She pulled away from the relatively chaste but lingering kiss and felt herself become dizzy and intoxicated by his kiss. He licked the taste of her off his lips and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.

'We're leaving.'

He grabbed her hand from his chest and marched out the bar, not even finishing his drink. Jenna, seeing Georgie leave the bar with a man she didn't recognise grabbed Matt's shoulder and pointed towards the front door.

'Who's that tall guy Georgie's with? One of your friends? ' She asked Matt.

'I dunno, you recognise him?' He replied, disinterested because he was too busy cheering on his friend singing.

'I only saw the back of him'. She shrugged, contemplating going after her before realising that it's about time Georgie let her hair down and had some fun.

Meanwhile outside Jon had hailed a cab, opening the door for Georgie before getting in the other side. She was confused as Jon's apartment was only a 10 minute walk away, however her shoes were killing her feet so she was grateful to be in a taxi.

'Where ya headin?' The cab driver asked.

'Give him ya address, Sunshine.'

'Huh?'

'I'm going home with ya tonight. Tell him ya address.'

She smiled, feeling a warm glow in her stomach as her took her hand, linking fingers. She gave the cab driver her address.

They were barely in her apartment when he pounced on her, pushing his body against hers so she was backed to the wall. His lips crushed on hers as he kissed her aggressively, hold her head in his hands, biting her bottom lip. His hands trailed down her sides then around her, cupping her ass and groaning into her mouth. He broke away from her momentarily, his hands moving back up so they were now tangled in her hair. He began an assault on her neck as she whimpered, gripping his hair with her hands. She was breathless, chest heaving and eyes glazed. He gave her bottom lip a lick before pulling his head back to look at her.

'Ya love this don't ya?' He rasped tracing her lips with her finger. She nodded, hypnotised by his gaze.

'Ya love me, don't ya?' She gasped at what he said, her head cloudy and her heart beating out her chest. Without really thinking about it she nodded again.

'Tell me'. He demanded. She gulped, feeling her chest tighten at his words. She closed her eyes then opened them again looking straight at him.

'I love you.' She whispered, terrified and feeling herself beginning to sober up. His eyes softened at her words and he gave a rare genuine smile showing the dimples that she love so much. He gently cupped her face with his hands and slowly kissed her, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She whimpered in his mouth as he continued his gentle kissing. Suddenly, he pulled away his eyes gazing all the way down her body before scooping her up bridal style. She gasped at this romantic gesture, kicking off her shoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Bedroom?' He asked, his voice low and thick.

'That way.' She pointed across the hall. He gave her a quick peck on the nose and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

The sunlight woke her up first. She scolded herself for forgetting to shut the curtains the night before. He head was fuzzy and her body ached everywhere. She turned to the other side of the bed and gasped at the sight before her. He was fast asleep, lying on his stomach and pouting. She reached out to touch his hair. He was real. Jon Moxley was in her apartment, asleep in her bed looking like an angel and he was real. Her thought cast back to the night before as the memory of it all came flooding back. The bar, the singing, the kissing in public, the cab journey home. Then she remembered what happened when they got back. Telling him she loved him. She smiled as she remembered him carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down. He carefully undressed her, whispering again about how good she looked in her dress. He was slow and sensual, taking his time to worship every inch of her. It was the most intense night of her life, as she recalled clutching on to him moaning in his ear. They held each other afterwards and the last thing she remembered was him stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She'd seen a handful of gentle moments of Jon but never like that. She wondered about what would happen next. She looked at the time. **8.10. **She sighed dreading the fact that she had work in less than an hour. She weighed up her options, not wanting the beautiful man in her bed to ever leave and made a stupid but pleasing decision. She picked up her phone leaving her boss a voicemail saying she had the flu and couldn't come to work today. As she hung up she heard a groan next to her and could see Jon starting to stir.

'What's going on?' He sounded confused and half asleep.

'Shhh, nothing. Go back to sleep.' She stroked his hair and he softly moaned. He shuffled up closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling in her lap. In that moment she truly did love him. She smiled, lying back down and fell back to sleep with Jon wrapped around her.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Georgie and Jon were lazing around her apartment, watching bad soap operas and eating junk food. She expected him to leave after waking but she was happy to see that not only he stayed after breakfast but he stayed for a steamy shower followed by lunch. They were curled up on the sofa feeding each other candy and laughing at the TV. They kept their conversation light but shared many meaningful lingering looks and intense kisses. As the hours flew by she was disappointed but understanding when Jon said he had to leave.

'Gotta go to the gym. Can't be slackin' if I wanna keep up with ya now.' He winked as they walked to the front door.

'Me?! You're the insatiable one!' She laughed.

'Yeh, when it concerns you I am.' She blushed at his comment as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Thanks, you know for today. I've had a really great day.' She smiled shyly, not wanting to sound stupid.

'Me too.' He whispered sincerely. They shared a moment looking into each other's eyes before he gave her a long lingering kiss, his hands in her hair. He reluctantly pulled away after giving her lip one last nip and stoked her cheek.

'See you tomorrow?' She asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

'See ya, Sunshine.'

* * *

Tomorrow came, and Georgie couldn't wait to see Jon. She'd called in sick again to make it seem more legit that she had the flu, plus she was avoiding the questions from Jenna. She'd spent all day pampering herself, and getting ready for her night in with Jon. She hadn't text him to tell him when she was coming over, but if he was going out tonight he would have told her. She paid the taxi driver and walked to his apartment, butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the events of the day before. She finally reached his front door in what seemed like eternity and knocked. She waited several moments before knocking again. She didn't want to seem too eager so she waited. A minute passed and she was just about to get her phone out and call him when the door opened. Disappointment flooded her face when the person on the other end of the door wasn't. She didn't know he had company. She looked at the man who opened the door and instantly recognised him as the guy in the bar with Jon the other night. He smiled at her flashes of recognition in his eyes.

'Hey.' He said awkwardly. He looked really uncomfortable.

'Hi. Is Jon in?' She asked hopefully. She felt like a kid asking some boy's dad if his son wants to come out and play.

'Nah, he left last night.' She looked at him confused. Then she looked behind him and into the apartment and gasped in horror. The place was more or less empty. He was gone.

'Didn't he tell you?' She shook her head, she felt ringing in her ears and her chest tightened.

'He got signed to WWE. He's in Florida.' She tried to smile but she could feel herself shaking.

'Ya wanna come in? I'm Sami by the way.' He held out his hand, his eyes full of pity. _He probably thinks I'm a ring rat. _She thought. She shook his hand and finally mustered up the strength to speak.

'Is he coming back?' She asked quietly.

'I don't think so, darlin'.' He answered softly. He felt really bad for this chick.

'Want me to give him a message for ya?' She shook her head, looking down at the floor.

'I better go. Bye Sami.' She whispered before running out the building without looking behind her. She stumbled to her knees as she ran out on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even realise she was crying. She looked up to the sky to see that it was raining. How apt.

* * *

_**The two Rockoake songs are Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name and Seal - Kiss From A Rose. Although my OC is in no way a refelction of me, I may have dabbled in singing some Bon Jovi on Rockoake before. It was awesome.**_


	11. Chapter 11: 51 Days

**_Author's note: Just a quick chapter for now, will be back with a bigger one before I go on holiday on the weekend. It's a bit doom and gloom right now but it had to be done... for now anyway. If anyone is thinking this is the end, don't it is just the beginning. I kind of feel like these chapters are more of a prologue to the actual story that I have planned ahead. Anyway enjoy, and thanks for the love as always. Xxx_**

* * *

_On April 4, 2011 it was confirmed that Jonathan Good had signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment, and Dragon Gate USA granted his release from the promotion. Good had previously appeared for the promotion as Jon Moxley on January 20, 2006, when he teamed with Brad Attitude in a loss to MNM in a match that was taped for WWE Velocity. On May 27, 2011 he joined WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling in Tampa._

It was 3am and Georgie had spent all night looking up Jon on the internet. Looking on Google, she was astounded to learn that the guy that she'd been spending her time with had his own Wikipedia page. She read through all the details of his wrestling career. From death matches to porn stars, she read fascinated by his colourful life. She scrolled down reading his wrestling timeline until something caught her eye. _On April 4, 2011 it was confirmed that Jonathan Good had signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment. _April 4th. She knew that date very well. She knew because it was her little sister's birthday and her family had skyped her whilst she was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. She also remembered that this was the day before she had her first kiss outside the bar with Jon. The night she bailed from his apartment. It was then when realisation hit her. He had known all along he was leaving. The big elephant in the room was her leaving Cincinnati, but all along it was him that was leaving. He knew when he first kissed her; he knew when she first stayed at his apartment. He knew the night she came to him after her nightmare and when she woke up screaming in his bed. He knew when they first watched Raw together and all the times she'd sneak out the bar to meet him. He knew when he walked in on her singing Bon Jovi and he knew when he finally spent the night in her apartment. He knew when she told him she loved him. Every time they kissed, every time they touched. He had known all along. _On May 27, 2011 he joined WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling in Tampa. _She read that line over and over. It was now going into the early hours of May 28 and it had occurred to Goergie that Jon had spent his last full day in this city with her in her apartment. She was conflicted on how this made her feel, half of her felt humbled that he would spend his last day with her, but the other half was resentful and felt like he just used her to occupy his time until he left for Florida. For over 7 weeks he had consumed her entire existence. He had run through her veins since their first kiss. This affair had lasted a mere 51 days, but it was the most intense and meaningful connection of her life. 51 days is what it took for him to break down her barriers. 51 days of him preparing to move to Florida.

Georgie knew she should turn her laptop off and go to bed she couldn't tear herself away. She found herself browsing on Youtube, searching for any videos of him. She just wanted to see him again and hear his voice. She was amazed to find hundreds of videos and wondered why she didn't do this sooner. She watched clip after clip, and for the first time seeing him wrestle. The matches were so brutal she found it difficult to watch. Weapons, blood, brutal beat downs and ruthless aggression. But it was the promos she found the most unsettling. She watched them all; from the drunken rants to him calling out his competitors telling them what he was going to do to them. She felt sick as he talked about his broken childhood and the struggles he'd had growing up. His manic disposition unnerved her as he talked about being a sick guy and shouting and screaming and interviewers. She was looking at a man she didn't recognise, a man she'd never encountered in person. It was then she realised that what she was witnessing was Mox, who was a different man to the Jon she'd shared the last 51 days with. Sure Jon was intense and dominant at times, especially when it came to sex but she had never encountered this version of Jon. This wasn't the same Jon who laughed at her jokes and smirked at her whenever she blushed. She thought that by watching these videos she'd feel like she had more of an insight into his mind, but she just felt further away from him then ever. Instead of learning more she just had more questions. She sighed in defeat and closed down her laptop. It was daylight now and Georgie's plans for the weekend were going to be abandoned as she decided that she was going to spend the next two days in bed. Most likely crying and pining after the stranger that stole her heart and left her all alone.

* * *

The days past slowly, turning into weeks and Georgie couldn't shake the hollow feeling in her chest. Every day that past was another torturous reminder of how far away he was. She could no longer feel his scent on the unwashed clothes she wore the last time she saw him. She'd go to Rick's and mourn the lack of his presence. She watched the videos on Youtube over and over just to remind herself of the sound of his voice. She continued to watch Raw every Monday alone in her apartment just in case Jon Moxley would show. She even stayed in every Friday nights to watch Smackdown too. She didn't know how this developmental thing went down, but she refused to miss a single show on TV regardless. Admittedly she really enjoyed wrestling and found herself getting into the storyline and favouring certain wrestlers. But she couldn't deny the feeling of disappointment every time another show ended and he wasn't on it. She had tried to call him a few days after his left but his cell phone was disconnected. He must have changed his number, fresh start in a new city. This only depressed her further as it was like he completely erased her. But what was worse was the fact that there were no traces left of him in her life. It was like he never existed. Sometimes she would like awake at night and wonder if he had been a figment of her imagination. Like she dreamed him up and created this romance in her head. She had nothing of him, and she had told no-one of him. In a stroke of bad luck her iPhone got damaged on set a week after he left, resulting in all her memory being wiped and her text messages with it. Those flirty texts were the last bit of proof she had left of her encounters with him and now they were gone forever. Like him.

Her distant behaviour and despondent demeanour had not gone unnoticed by Jenna and Matt, but being caught up in their own whirlwind romance they didn't act on it. Instead they'd put it down to homesickness and let Georgie get on with it. She rarely went out anymore, instead stayed in most nights watching wrestling and concentrating on her writing. Her contact back home became less frequent, and she'd heard no updates on the situation with Alex. One thing had stuck though, true to his word she had never suffered another nightmare about her ex since that night she woke up screaming in Jon's apartment. He may have left, but she only thought of him just like he demanded that night. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was the end of July, two months since Jon had left and it depressed Georgie to know that this period of isolation and separation had exceed 51 days. Jon still hadn't turned up on Raw, but that didn't stop her from watching. Filming had wrapped up a few days prior and she was preparing to return to her apartment and her lonely life in Los Angeles. The trio had leaving drinks in their usual spot the night before, and Georgie tried her hardest to enjoy herself but she couldn't help but feel disconnected. They drank to excess, laughed and reminisced on the last few months and promised each other to stay in touch. Jenna was spending an extra week in Cinci before returning back to New York. Her future with Matt remained uncertain. She had gotten emotional and cried after having the group in stitches over her recalling her parting words to Vile Niall.

'Keep your beady eyes and your slimy hands to your balding, repellent self you VILE little man!'

Georgie was the first one to leave after giving Rick a very generous tip and Ben who had not long been there, a departing chaste peck on the lips. She said her final teary goodbyes to her two friends and hailed a cab home. It was Monday night, and she had somewhere to be.

Georgie was confident she had all her belongings in order and had fully packed and prepared. She's already checked in online for her early evening flight and had some time to kill. She had been up all night doing some last minute packing and watching the wrestling. There was still no sign of Jon, and she asked herself would she still be watching when she returned to L.A. She thought about the last couple of months and what would have happened had he not been signed to the WWE. She would be saying her goodbyes to him now. Would of that been harder for her or better? Would she feel less empty or more devastated? These were questions that would be forever left unanswered but what frustrated her greatly was the fact that act of saying goodbye had been ripped away from her. She didn't have a choice and she needed to do something about it. She needed closure. She knew exactly what she had to do to help her try and move on.

She never thought she'd find herself back here, but this was the last place she would go in the city she grew to love. She was at the front door of his apartment for the first time since she found out he'd left. She'd told the cab driver to take a detour to his apartment on route to the airport as she needed to deliver something. She had a letter to Jon in her hand, a goodbye letter saying all the words she didn't get the chance to. She had no idea if the apartment was vacant or not, or whether his mail would be redirected. Truthfully, she had no idea if he would ever receive this letter but she had to say goodbye. She couldn't leave this city without leaving any words unspoken. She posted the letter through the mail box, leaving one last look at the door and walked away. Tears in her eyes much like the last time she'd left this building, only this was a different kind of heartbreak. She opened the door of the taxi, took one last look of the city and blew a kiss in the air.

'Goodbye Jon'.


	12. Chapter 12: Big Money

_**Author's note: So I decided to make it up to you all for my depressing previous chapter by keeping it light hearted and attempting some humour. I've decided that split the story into parts where it jumps time. I've got a long term plan for this story so I need to build a structure.**_

_**Also, this is gonna be the last update in awhile so I made it extra long. I'm going on a two week holiday and will be on the beach instead of glued to my laptop. Hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as I get back. I'm not short of ideas, and I'm already thinking of the next chapter. Thanks for the love and I'll be back soon. Xxx**_

* * *

**Part I**

_'None of us want to be in calm waters all our lives.'_

**December 2012**

Georgie was running late for her meeting and traffic was horrendous in West Hollywood. It was the last week of December and she was struggling to organise her time, so when her agent called her to arrange a meeting she had to cancel prior arrangements, much to the disappointment of Jenna. The last 16 months had been a total whirlwind for Georgie. Shortly after leaving Cincinnati, Jenna had left New York for L.A. in the hope to land acting jobs and along with Georgie's friend Katie a Canadian make up artist; the three of them moved in to an apartment together in Hollywood. Jenna absolutely thrived on living with a make up artist, especially one as good as Katie. Tall and athletic with caramel skin and dark curly hair, Katie was stunning and many would agree that with her looks she belonged in front of the camera; however like Georgie this didn't interest her. There was only one drama queen in their clan and it wasn't the writer or the make up girl. Between the three of them, Katie travelled the most and was becoming very successful with her job. When she first met Georgie she was working on commercials and the occasional modelling shoots. But she landed her big break working on the set of vampire show True Blood, and since then her talent for stage make up had taken her all over the world.

Jenna was still trying to catch her big break. Since moving from coast to coast she'd managed to bag several jobs as extras and bit parts in sitcoms and commercials, but nothing substantial. She worked in Starbucks when she wasn't going to auditions, which was often. Her relationship with Matt didn't last long after leaving Cincinnati, and she was quite blasé about it. They tried to do the long distance thing but it had only lasted a few weeks after Jenna decided to end things. She called Georgie straight after to recall her side of the story before Matt got the chance to.

'I mean he's just a chef, he wont leave that tacky city and his friends are losers.'

Georgie could sense in her voice that she was more upset that what she was letting on. It was during this conversation that lead to Jenna leaving New York and moving to L.A. with Georgie and Katie. Neither had heard from Matt again.

As for Georgie, her career had reached heights she'd never dreamed of. Cincinnati was the last on set runner job she had. Shortly after returning to L.A. she'd landed herself an agent thanks to the networking she'd done and her scripts had been made into films. She had used inspiration from her time with Jon to influence her scripts. It was mostly subtle things like parts of conversations they'd had or little quirks in his character that she used. It was all minor details and there was no way anyone could really know he was her muse… Except him. With the help of a good agent she had three of her scripts made into films. The first was a critically acclaimed success, the second earned her an Oscar nomination and the third was a huge blockbuster hit. She didn't win the award, but was astounded by how far she'd come in such as short space of time. Needless to say her finances were looking good. She'd earned a lot of money in a short period and was living comfortably, but she wasn't flash with her earnings. She still lived in the same apartment with her friends, still driving the same second hand car when she wasn't travelling. She invested and saved most of it, buying a garage and setting up the business for Elliot who was a car mechanic, paying her parent's and her brother's mortgage off and paying for her sister's university fees. Her family and friends had been out to visit several times, but she still hadn't returned home. She'd been back in England a handful of times, usually London, but always made excuses to make it to her village. Despite learning that Alex had been given a 3 year prison sentence, she still couldn't face the thought of going home. She wasn't ready. She still hadn't mustered the courage to bring her book to a publisher. She wasn't ready for that either.

Georgie had spent the last two Christmases in New York with Jenna and her family whilst Katie was in Canada. Despite Jenna's family being Jewish, they weren't orthodox and celebrated Christmas in a big way. She had 4 brothers and 2 sisters, so the house was full and rowdy. Georgie absolutely loved being there, her family were so warm and liberal which was a stark contrast to her formal and somewhat uptight family. She loved New York too, especially at Christmas where it was at its most magical. As she was getting on the plane to JFK in Manhattan for the first time, she thought back to that night she played 'I Never' with Jon.

_'I've never been to New York.'  
'C'mon, that's lame.'_  
_'You never gave any rules about what I could say…'_  
_'Fine'._

It didn't take much to trigger a memory of Jon. Everything always came back to him. He was still her secret; to this day she had never uttered a word about him. He lived only in her memories, mostly at night when she was alone. She dreamt about him often and every time she'd wake up still being able to sense him, to feel him. She refused to speak about him, mostly because she didn't want people to know how deep her feelings were, to the point of borderline obsession. It had been 90 weeks to the day since she saw him last. 90 weeks of absolutely no contact between them, and she hadn't for one moment forgotten him. Every week she religiously watched Raw on Monday nights, DVR Smackdown when she was out on a Friday night and bought every single PPV. There was still no sign of Jon Moxley. It had been 18 months since he got signed and he still wasn't on TV. Every week she wondered where was he. Had he been released? Was he back in Cinci? Jenna and Katie found her 'obsession' with Wrestling highly amusing. Jenna even none so subtly tried to tell her she had OCD tendencies by emailing her a link to a self help website. Despite Jon being the initial reason for her interest in WWE she genuinely really enjoyed it and felt a sense of escapism every time it was on. She had her favourites and really got into the storylines. Even though he wasn't there a part of her felt closer to Jon. However, she'd stop watching it all together as of late. She hadn't watched any wrestling in 6 weeks, although this never was her intention. Her birthday fell on a Sunday night, the same night as Survivor Series and her original plan was to stay in and watch it on her own however, Jenna had organised a surprise party instead. Although initially hesitant, she'd never been one for birthdays, she decided to go with it and enjoy herself. She had forgot to record the PPV, and come the next night she had been persuaded to break away from her Monday Night Raw ritual and go out for dinner with the girls since Katie had not been in town for the party. Strangely, she felt a sense of release not watching Survivor Series and Raw. It was like a part of her had let go and for the first time in years she was living in the moment. She genuinely enjoyed herself at the party and didn't dwell on what she was missing. After that she decided it was time to give up the hope of seeing Jon again and stopped watching wrestling all together and focus on her writing and what that could bring her next.

* * *

Driving to her agent's office, she thought about the person she was and the person she had evolved into. The person she was today was miles away from the broken self destructive wreck that she was before she left home. But she wasn't the shy and timid girl who arrived in Cincinnati either. It was like she took the best of both people and evolved into someone knew. She was sociable, quick witted and carried herself with an air of confidence, which was necessary in her line of business and the amount of networking she had to do. But she was sensible and wise too, never over indulging and acting reckless. Although she currently felt like the best version of herself she couldn't deny the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew why she felt this way and again it came back to Jon. He stole her heart and kept it when he took off to Florida. She dated occasionally and had the odd fling but it never went further because she wouldn't allow anyone to take his place. It wasn't until she stopped watching wrestling that she finally accepted how unhealthy this was and how tired she was of only knowing what love felt like in her dreams. She wanted to feel alive again, but without getting to the bottom of a bottle to do so. Her surroundings didn't help either, and she was growing tired of L.A, and was hoping this meeting today would enable her to expand her horizons.

'Georgie, darling it's been awhile. How was your birthday?'

'Great, thank you Valerie.'

'And Christmas?'

'Was great too. I was in New York again.'

'I fucking hate New York. And Christmas'.

Valerie Valmont. Agent. Cougar. Ball breaker. The self proclaimed 'best agent in this asshole town' was certainly a character, and Georgie was secretly planning to write her in one of her scripts. Although Chicago born and raised, she was very much the product of Hollywood. From her Chanel suits to her French manicure, platinum hair and her frozen botox face, she looked every inch the immaculate Hollywood housewife. But housewife she wasn't, Valarie was a highly successful agent knowing every main player in the industry. She also had the dirtiest mouth Georgie had ever heard.

'I would've got you a card, but I don't do birthdays. It's a crock of shit and I don't want no fucking asshole reminding me I'm a year older. Fuck that shit, just gimmie some Gin and a hot piece of ass and I'm good.'

'Well you look great, Valerie'.

'Botox, darling. Dr Roberts. The best in this asshole town. I'm treating myself to a late Christmas present, an eyelift. I might get my tits done again, haven't decided yet. I'll give you his card.'

'I'm only 25.'

'You know what they say, prevention is better than the cure.'

Georgie sighed. Most of her meetings with Valerie began with her being told she needed some form of treatment or surgery. The very first thing she ever said to her was that she needed her teeth whitening and gave her a card. Her dentist was the best in this asshole town, apparently. She went ahead with the procedure, delighted with the results and gave up smoking straight away. She didn't follow through any other of her recommendations though. Valerie had work done pretty much everywhere and was very open about it. Sometimes too open. Georgie cringed at how Valerie so crudely told her about a very intimate surgery she'd once had and highly recommend it to her.

'You got to get it done, darling. When you get to my age it's like throwing a sausage down the highway. Here take my surgeon's card. He's the best in this asshole town…'

Georgie was pulled back to the present by Valerie's serious business face. Which wasn't a much of a difference from any other of her faces due to the regular bouts of botox. The black rimmed Dior glasses came on. The pleasantries were over and it was time to talk business.

'So. Following from our last conversation I've been doing a lot of digging, trying to find a job that matched your specifications. Since the Oscar nomination you have been in high demand. I don't get why you wanna move to TV.'

'I told you. I want something consistent and regular to occupy my time. I wanna settle in a job and expand my horizons and gain some more experience on my résumé. Plus I'm bored.'

'All those fabulous parties and awards ceremonies not simulating your mind?'

'Correct.'

'You self righteous prissy cunt.'

'What have you got for me, Cruella?'

Valerie snorted at Georgie's nickname for her. She never took offence to the older woman's filthy mouth and bad manners. She opened her file, pen in hand and started the meeting.

'Before we start don't give me shit if you don't like what I got for you.'

'Do I ever give you shit?'

'Hm. Ok first one up. Days of Our Lives.'

'What that soap opera?'

'It's a daytime Emmy award winning show, darling.'

'But it's awful. All it consists of is beautiful people fighting over the paternity of their children. It's like the American version of Jeremy Kyle. But with teeth.'

'I don't understand that reference.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Fine. We'll veto that. How about The Bold and the Beautiful?'

'How is that any different?'

'The cast are younger.'

'No. No soaps. End of.'

'Fine. Veto that.'

Valerie remained silent as she kept crossing lines from her paper. She wondered if the names all the day time soap operas were on her list. This was going to be long meeting.

'Ok, I gotta show here. It's been described as 'teen mystery' whatever the fuck that it. Pretty Little Liars?'

'No.'

'Is it a heap of shit? Like Dawson's Creek or some shit like that?'

'Something like that.'

'Oh, I got one. It's critically acclaimed; I know your prissy ass loves that shit. CSI.'

'Valerie?'

'What?'

'CSI is a crime show. It's called Crime Scene Investigation for God's sake.'

'And?'

'And, I know nothing about crime. These shows have writers who have experience in this field. Do I look like I've been to a crime scene to you?'

'Alright, keep your panties on. You're not giving me much to work with here. You're giving me a fucking head ache.'

Valerie continued crossing every name on the list until she reached to the bottom of the page. She laughed to herself, shaking her head at what she was looking at. Georgie was curious to see what crazy suggestion she had next. She sighed, preparing herself for disappointment.

'I got one more suggestion. But I doubt your uptight self righteous ass will go for it.'

'Do tell.'

'Well it's not a soap or a crime show. But it ain't no critically acclaimed shit that you love so much. You won't be winning any awards for this, princess.'

'You're really selling it for me.'

'I'm not finished. You do get to travel a lot with this job. You'll be travelling most of the time, away from this asshole town. Plus it pays real well. Big money.'

'Go on.'

'Ok. The position is writer in the creative team of the company World Wrestling Entertainment. Headquarters are in Connecticut but you'll be on the road most of the time, thank God cos Connecticut is full of assholes.'

Valerie, shocked by her silence and the fact she hadn't yet vetoed the job continued reading, waiting for Georgie to shout no at any minute.

'It says here that you will be expected to write and change scripts in a moment's notice as well as play a vital role in the storylines and character development.'

'I'm in.'

'What?!'

'I'm in. Set up an interview and email me the details.'

'Are you fucking with me?'

'No Valerie, I want this job. Sort it out.'

'Well, well, well. Just when I think I got your ass figured out you go and turn a 1 80 on me.'

'You never had me figured out.'

'Fuck you, princess.'

Georgie laughed and got up to leave, but of course Valerie wouldn't let her go without some of her wonderful words of wisdom.

'You gotta fix yourself up for this interview. Get some smart clothes and for the love of God do something to that bushy mess of that hair. Wear some fucking make up. You live with a make up artist remember?'

'Yes Valerie.'

'Don't yes Valerie me, darling. Remember this is big money. You need to look the part. Take Dr Robert's card just in case you change your mind about that eyelift…'

* * *

Sitting in the reception area of WWE headquarters, Georgie nervously awaited her interview. She had taken Valerie's advice and bought herself a new suit and had Katie do her hair and makeup, and was looking the part. She couldn't believe her luck when Valerie told her about the job. She didn't believe in fate, but that's what it felt like. Despite her initial reaction of jumping straight in, she'd spent the last week dwelling on whether this was the right thing to do. If Jon was still in WWE, there would be no doubt that she would run into him at some point and that's a big part of the reason why she wanted this job. But seeing him again also filled her with dread, as a million scenarios ran through her head. But ultimately she loved wrestling and knew that she couldn't pass this opportunity up. She focused on all the people she would end up meeting and the constant travelling and seeing different places.

Having not watched wrestling for over 7 weeks, she had little time to prepare. Unfortunately, she'd taken all wrestling off her DVR and due to the new year festivities she'd left herself no time to look on the internet for videos. Instead she had had a quick read through Google whilst in the taxi from the airport, looking up the main storylines since Survivor Series. She learnt that Punk was still champ and had just finished a feud with Ryback, there was a storyline going on between Cena, Dolph Ziggler and AJ and a new stable from developmental called The Shield had made a much talked about debut. She looked at the names wondering if she would find what she was looking for. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. She sighed, still no Jon Moxley. Oh well. The receptionist broke her thoughts.

'Miss Wentworth? Mrs Levesque is ready for your meeting. Would you like to come with me?'

She stood up, brush herself down and followed the receptionist file in hand ready to conquer this interview. The door to the office opened and Georgie was towered by the immaculate brunette walking towards her. She was nervous, but wouldn't let it show.

'Georgiana Wentworth? I'm Stephanie McMahon Levesque, head of Creative in WWE.'

'Pleasure to meet you.'

They shook hands and Stephanie gestured for Georgie to take a seat and precede the meeting. It was time to talk business.

'Well this all looks very promising, Georgie. I gotta ask though. Why here? Why the WWE? I mean, you're an Oscar nominee so I'm wondering what it is that brings you to my door today.'

Georgie was an hour into her meeting with Stephanie, and thing were going very well. They had discussed everything from her upbringing to her employment history and even discussed ideas for future storylines. She managed to bluff her way through her not watching wrestling for the last 7 weeks, thankfully she wasn't being tested. And then came the question that Georgie had been often asked within the last week. She answered as honestly as possible without revealing anything about her secret past with Jon Moxely.

'I love wresting and I love travelling. This is sort of the dream job for me.'

'And you would be happy dealing with the daily demands of scripts and last minute changes?'

'Absolutely.'

'Great. So you watch WWE programming and you know our talent. Who's your favourite on the active roster right now?'

'I like CM Punk.' Georgie answered without hesitation.

'That'll soon change…' Stephanie mumbled under her breath.

'Er… I also like Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler amongst others.'

'All time favourite?'

'Chris Jericho.' She said with a smile. Stephanie smiled back, nodding her head knowingly.

'Great choice.'

She gathered her paperwork, shut down her laptop and looked straight at Georgie.

'Here's the deal. Most contracts of employment have a three month probation period, and we're no different. However, I'd like you to complete your three months in NXT and if get offered a permanent contract you'll be joining the crew on the road. Your start date is a week from now, Tuesday 10th January.'

'Sorry to be ignorant, but what's NXT?'

'NXT is our new development televised show. It's where all the new up and coming stars work their craft, and they get televised for an hour a week. The thing with developmental is that it's not just for the athletes; it's for the production crew, referees, ring announcers and writers. Everyone there is being prepared for the future.'

'Ok, I'm in. So where is NXT?'

'Orlando, Florida.'

Georgie inhaled, sharply. She couldn't believe it. Was Jon still in Tampa? She swore that's what his friend Sami and what it said on the internet, that he was in Tampa. Still, it's pretty close to Orlando.

'Where do I sign?'

Georgie left the office feeling elevated. She walked with a bounce in her step and was filled with excitement. Until she walked face first into a hard chest, knocking her off her feet. She looked up and gasped at the man reaching down with his hand out, eyes filled with amusement. Of all the people she could have walked into. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she took his hand and he helped her up.

'You alright there?'

She couldn't respond. She just stood there and stared, not knowing what to say. She had just literally bumped into Chris Jericho and was utterly speechless.

'Hey, you ok?' He asked again. She was no mortified, and knew she had to try and speak and attempt to redeem herself.

'Um… Er… Um… I…' _Try again, genius. _'I'm fine. Just a little star struck.' She finally admitted.

'It's ok, it happens.' He smirked. 'What's your name?'

She looked at him blankly, trying to remember her name. She felt totally mortified and just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

'Georgie. I'm sorry, I'm just afraid I'm gonna say something stupid.' She admitted.

'It can't be that bad.' She shrugged at him, trying to avoid his gaze.

'Ok, just say it.'

'Huh?'

'Whatever stupid thing you think you're gonna say, just get it out the way so you stop feeling so awkward.'

She stared at him is disbelief. Was he for real? He folded his arms and nodded at her, smiling at the ridiculousness of this situation.

'Go on.' He urged her.

She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her fists by her sides and shouted.

'WELCOME TO. RAW. IS. JERICHOOOOOOO!'

She opened her eyes to see him laughing, and then gave her a round of applause. She laughed along with him.

'You feel better?' He asked her.

'Much.'

'Wanna do more?' She nodded, smiling at the surreal situation she had found herself in.

'I'll start. And you will never…'

'EEEEEVERRRR'

'Be the same. Again.' They both finished in unison, laughing and clutching their sides.

'So tell me Georgie, what is Stephanie McMahon?'

She didn't understand what he was getting at until she saw the glint in his eye and the wide spread grin on his face.

'A filthy, dirty.'

'Go on.'

'Disgusting.'

'Yes!'

'Brutal…'

'YEAH!'

'Bottom feeding, trash bag HO!'

They both broke out in a fit of laughter until they heard the door shut followed by a loud cough behind them. She turned around to face the woman in question, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. Georgie felt sick, her eyes immediately looking down at her feet and she was cursing at herself. Chris was trying to suppress a giggle as he looked at Stephanie shrugging his shoulders.

'Making friends already Georgie?' Stephanie smirked. Georgie remained silent, not wanting to put her foot in it anymore than she already had.

'What can I say, also gotta keep entertaining the fans.' He boasted.

'Chris you're meant to encourage the writers to give you new material, not hash out your old stuff.' Stephanie said rolling her eyes at him.

'Writer?' He pointed at Georgie. She nodded, still unable to speak.

'You're early.' She told him. He was obviously here for a meeting too.

'Don't worry, we don't have to start yet. Gotta call the wife first anyway.'

'Send her my regards.' Stephanie smiled for the first time since she walked into the little episode between Jericho and Georgie.

'Will do.' He turned to Georgie and patted her shoulder.

'See you around.' He walked off, leaving the two women together. Georgie began to reclaim composure and attempted to apologise and save herself from the situation.

'Um Stephanie, I'm so sorry for that. That's unprofessional and I swear it won't happen again.'

'Relax'. Stephanie smiled. 'Chris tends to bring that out of people.'

Stephanie laughed and Georgie instantly felt relieved. She was taking this as a joke, she hasn't ruined her opportunity.

'However, may I give you some advice Georgie?'

'Sure.'

'Chris is a great guy.' Stephanie paused and carried on. 'He has the utmost respect for this business and everyone in it. He is very generous with his time and a real asset to this company.'

Georgie remained silent, wondering what Stephanie was going to say next. She hoped it wasn't some sort of warning about her previous behaviour. Stephanie continued.

'But not all of our Superstars are the same. You will encounter some very difficult people. There's a lot of egos in this business, many people filled with self importance and arrogance. You're gonna have to deal with them at some point and it wont be pretty. I suggest you grow an extra layer of skin because some of them are going to question your work and try and belittle you because they are convince they know best. You think you can handle that?'

Georgie thought about what she said and smiled.

'I can handle it. You haven't met my agent.'


	13. Chapter 13: The Eccentric Dean Ambrose

**_Author's note: Sorry for the update, but was on holiday and beach bound for the last two weeks. It's a hard life. Anyway, thanks for sticking around I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I've been writing this all day whilst catching up on 2 weeks of WWE telly. I'm exhausted!_**

**_Just a quick note, I just realised that NXT is based in Orlando NOT Tampa, so I made a slight adjustment in the last chapter. It makes no difference to the storyline. Anyway, I'll be back soon with another update. Xxxxx_**

* * *

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield. _

_The music she was anticipating finally hit and on instinct she raised to her feet, turning her body and thinking is this it? Will she see him? The crowd booed at their music and rose to see where they would enter from tonight. She could hear her friends talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. She couldn't see anything from the crowd, so she turned her attention to the TitanTron screen. The camera stayed on Mick Foley for a moment before scanning the crowd. She saw the two toned hair of Seth Rollins first before looking at the broad figure beside him. Dressed in black with a bullet proof he looked so different from what she remembered. He flexed his muscles and slowly made his way down the stairs with Rollins. He had grown in size she last saw him, his biceps and broad shoulders dominated his swagger. The camera turned to Roman Reigns who was menacingly stalking down the stairs, growling at his prey in the ring. The crowd around her got louder and everyone elevated at once. She turned again to see what the commotion was and couldn't believe her luck. There he was, with Seth marching down her aisle shrugging off all the hands trying to grab him as he walked past. It was as if time converted to slow motion as he got closer towards her. The closer he got the more she could study his face, which was a different face to the one she kissed in the summer of 2011. He was clean shaven; his dirty blonde curly hair that she loved to play with was wet and slicked back. His classic smirk was replaced with a hard scowl as he looked forward with such intent and ire. But it was his eyes that had changed the most. The closer he got the more she could see the change in his eyes. They were still the same beautiful shade of blue but what was once eyes filled with deep intensity were now replaced by a coldness she didn't recognise. He was now only feet away from her and his familiar scent filled her nostrils. His scent. She smiled at the familiarity. He still smelt the same. He was now striding past her and their arms brushed together briefly, causing Georgie to inhale sharply as she felt the electricity run through her body like a jolt of lightening. He suddenly halted as they touched and turned his head left so they were face to face for the first time in nearly a year and a half. She could feel his breath on her face as their eyes locked. Their arms were still touching as she searched for the recognition in his eyes and for any hint of expression. She thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but she wasn't sure. If it was there it was certainly very brief because his eyes filled with cold emptiness as he turned his head and carried on down the stairs until he reached the barricade, hopping over it with perfect athleticism waiting for his comrades to join him. She turned her attention back to the screen as the camera showed a close up of his face. She wasn't in the presence of Jon Moxley. She certainly wasn't looking at the face of Jonathan Good. No, those cold blue eyes that looked straight through her now belonged to Dean Ambrose._

* * *

**One week earlier **

First day nerves were a killer. Sitting in the hallway of the NXT arena, chewing on her pen she tried to compose herself as she waited for Stephanie to arrive. Dressed in a grey trouser suit, hair up in a bun she hoped to be taken seriously by senior management and the roster, because it was evidently clear that she was probably the youngest of the creative team. Sitting next to fellow creative writer Kevin Eck calmed her nerves as he gave her a quick pep talk about the day ahead. He'd been a WWE employee for awhile and had given her some sound advice on how to survive the company, and she was grateful to have someone like him taking her under his wing. The longer she sat there, the more she anticipated making a good impression. She'd arrived in Orlando two days prior, and already preferred her surroundings far more than being in L.A. She was staying in the Four Seasons, but was already considering having permanent base in Orlando. She was still on the lease in her L.A. apartment she shared with Jenna and Katie, but since she had no intention of returning home she wanted to own property in the States so that she had a permanent base. She decided that providing her first week went well she would look for a place of her own in Orlando over the weekend. She may only be based there for three months, but liked the idea of having a place she called call home. She hadn't dicussed this with the girls yet, it was hard enough telling Jenna about her move to Orlando in the first place, selling it as a temporary move. Truth was Jenna was feeling a little put out by Georgie's move, especially since Katie had just started a new relationship with a stuntman she'd met on the True Blood set and was spending much of her time in Louisiana. She hated to admit it, but she was scared of being lonely and feared she would be left behind waitressing whilst her friends where living the high life. Georgie could sense her anxiousness and tried to behave as sensitively as possible, but at the same time she was determined to stay focus and make a success of this opportunity.

'Here she comes. Brace yourself, kid.'

Georgie looked up to what Kevin was refering to and stood up to greet an immaculate looking Stephanie, wearing a sharp designer suit and warm smile. Georgie swore the woman grew taller every time she saw her, and was grateful for her welcoming expression otherwise she was in serious danager of being intimidated. She held out her hand which Georgie took in a firm handshake. She was in the big leagues now.

'Georgie, good to see you again. I trust you've settled in Orlando alright?'

'Yes, I like what I see so far.'

'Good. Are you ready for your first day?'

'Absolutely.' Georgie spoke with confidence and authority. Stephanie carried on speaking; aiming her conversation towards Kevin, but Georgie was no longer listening to what was being said due to being distracted by the silhouette of the familiar muscular figure striding towards her. She squinted her eyes wondering if that was who she thought it was. She knew she would meet him at some point, but wasn't expecting it today. He had his head shaven and wore a sharp suit, but as he got closer there was no mistaking that it was him. Georgie froze and tried to collect her thoughts but her inner geek kept repeating Motorhead in her head. She tried to tell herself to fix up and be professional but all she could hear was _IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAAAAAME. _He stood next to Stephanie, completely dwarfing Georgie but like his wife he wore a warm smile. Stephanie acknowledging her husband turned to Georgie for an introduction.

'Paul this is Georgie Wentworth, our newest recruit in Creative. Georgie this is my husband Paul Levesque the Executive Vice President of Talent and Live Events.' Georgie froze on the spot trying to listen to what she was saying instead of the Motorhead ringing in her ears.

'You might know him as Triple H.' she added with a smile.

'Pleasure to meet you Georgie.' He held out his hand as Georgie went into panic mode. She did not want a repeat of the Chris Jericho incident. A few moments passed and Georgie had still not reciprocated the handshake much to Kevin's dismay. He subtlety elbowed her in the arm which snapped her out of her trance and she took his hand.

'You'll have to excuse me Mr Levesque, I'm a huge fan and I'm finding this a bit overwhelming.' Georgie admitted. She was relieved by Triple H's reaction to her confession, he laughed letting go of her hand and spoke softly.

'No need to apologise, we're all fans here. Don't worry I wont be giving anyone a Pedigree today.'

'Or hitting people with sledgehammers.' Georgie joked.

'I can't promise that.' He smirked. 'And please, call me Paul. Or Hunter, I go by either.'

'Gotcha.'

There was a comfortable silence before Kevin stepped in to talk to Triple H.

'Paul, did you get my memo about Big E Langston?'

'Yeah, lets go to my office and iron out some details.' He gave his wife a peck on the lips and turned to Georgie before departing with Kevin.

'Welcome aboard, kiddo.'

'Thanks. Great to meet you.'

Stephanie waited until they were out of earshot and turned to Georgie with an amused smirk on her face.

'Are you gonna mark out meeting everyone here?'

'Only the legends.'

'Thank God for that.' Stephanie laughed. 'Cos we have a big roster and they don't need their egos being inflated anymore. Come on lets get you started.'

The started to walk towards inside the arena but something Stephanie said stuck with Georgie and she stopped them.

'Hey Stephanie, can I ask you a favour?'

'What is it?'

'Can you give me a head's up before meeting your father?'

'Sure.' Stephanie paused, smiling at Georgie and laughing softly.

'I can tell you're gonna be a breath of fresh air around here.'

* * *

As first day's go this one was going pretty well. The day pretty much consisted of meeting the talent and the staff, exploring the arena and watching the wrestlers at work. It didn't take her long to make friends and she was pleased to discover that there was a small group of British wrestlers on the roster which she quickly bonded with. She got on particularly well with Saraya Bevis, known as Paige as they were both from the south of England growing up an hour away from each other. Paige had this cool goth gimmick going for her and was referred to as the 'anti diva', and Georgie already had great ideas for her. She also instantly bonded with a Geordie wrestler Ben, known as Adrian Neville but everyone called him Nev. She was so excited and inspired working with the young talent and was determined to pull out some great creative ideas. It was a bit of a struggle learning everyone's name, especially since their ring name usually differed from their given name, plus some went by nicknames. But Kevin was a great help to her throughout the day, putting her nerves to ease and sharing as much knowledge as possible. She had another slight 'mark out moment' when she was introduced to William Regal, but it was small on the scale compared to her first meeting with Chris Jericho and Triple H. She was honestly sad that the day was drawing to a close, until Saraya had invited her round her apartment to watch Raw. Apparently they all took turns every Monday night to host a Raw since that's where they all aspired to be. It was the first Raw of the new year and CM Punk had a big TLC WWE title match with Ryback, and the roster were buzzing about it. The guys were also anticipating an appearance by The Shield. Georgie was yet to see The Shield in action, but they had just come from developmental and created a storm on the main roster, or so Georgie was told. She was curious to learn more about them, and hoped that she could replicate their success but with the people she'd met today. Georgie graciously accepted Saraya's invitation, but had to check in with Stephanie about the rules of writing staff socialising with the talent. Georgie was relived when Stephanie reassured her that although is wasn't common for the writing staff to socialise with the talent, it certainly wasn't frowned upon. She was told the writers were older than most of the roster and were busy with their own families. However all WWE were expected to 'correctly represent the company and withhold a respectful image and maintain standards.' it's a good job she got all her crazy behaviour out of her system.

Sitting Saraya's living room surrounded by wrestlers, Georgie was having a blast. She was sitting in the middle of Nev and Chris (AKA Kassius Ohno), and also in the presence of Summer Rae, Welsh powerhouse Mason Ryan (although everyone referred to him by his real name Barri), Bo Dallas and Corey Graves. They were all making her feel very welcomed and she felt comfortable in their presence. Chris and Nev were teasing her over her note taking of the show and the wrestlers featured. Despite constant attempts at persuasion, Georgie would not allow the boys to view her notes, which would after all be unprofessional.

Raw had been on for a couple of hours and the group were watching the action in between chatting whilst Georgie kept her notes brief and bullet pointed so she could join in the conversation. It was obvious who were the favourites amongst the group, and she was glad to know that they were thinking along the same lines as her. The title match with Punk was well under way and the guys were cheering at the brutal spots and cheering on the WWE champion. Although Georgie might be slightly biased, she couldn't help by be impressed by Punk's skill. She stopped her note taking and just enjoyed the match until the lights went out. When they came back on three men dressed in black wearing bullet proof vests were attacking Ryback.

'Called it!' Barri pointed at Chris as they watched the drama unfold.

'Believe in the shield!' Corey shouted.

It didn't take long for Georgie to clock on to the trio being The Shield. She tried to take it all in as her eyes scanned the three men beating on Ryback. She gasped as the one with the short hair turned around and got a good look at him. _You've got to be kidding me. _She could recognise that man anywhere. She could no longer hear the people surrounding her, only the voice of Michael Cole as _he _stomped on Ryback's head.

_'…the eccentric Dean Ambrose…'_

The penny dropped. Jon Moxley is Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose is Jonathan Good. All this time Jon had been performing under the ring name Dean Ambrose. And she would have known that had she had not missed Survivor Series. She would have known that had she not stopped watching Raw. She felt like the biggest fool because Jon had been under her nose the entire time and bad timing had preventing her from realising this. She stared in shock as Jon and the other two power bombed Ryback.

'You alright, George? You look like you seen a ghost.' Nev asked, confused by her horrified expression.

'It's nothing. Just thought I recognised someone.'

Like a flash they was gone, and Punk climbed the ladder to retain the title. A million thoughts were running through her head, as she tried to compose herself and not give anything anyway in front of her new friends. The one thing that stuck in her mind was something she said the first night they watched Raw together.

_Maybe I'll be watching you wrestle on here one day._  
_Maybe you will._

Finally she smiled. He had made it.

As the show went on Georgie was looking forward to going back to her hotel room and having a private freak out over the discovery of Dean Ambrose. She became less involved in conversation and her concentration was lacking, even her notes had stopped. It wasn't until CM Punk reappeared to do a promo with The Rock was her attention brought back to the programming. She watched in awe at his intensity and really admired the way he performed. He was a writer's dream and working with him would be the ultimate goal for a WWE Creative writer. Her jaw dropped as he continued to rant.

_'…why a 400 pound monster like Brodus Clay soils his hands by touching your filthy ugly little children so he can get in the ring a shuffle and jive for ya…'_  
_'There's good guys and there's bad guys in this world and make no mistake about it ladies and gentleman I am a bad, bad man.'_  
_'…I wasn't just beating them I was beating you and for 414 days that's exactly what I've done. In your face, jerks.'_

'Man, I love this dude!' Corey exclaimed.

'He's dead mint, like.' Nev said to Georgie as she nodded in agreement.

The group watched on as The Rock came out to face off against Punk and the trash talking continued. As good as The Rock they were all in agreement that no-one had the edge on Punk. His last line sealed the deal on who won the battle of the trash talking.

_'…you cant leave a mark on the champ's face. Come Royal Rumble. Understand. When you step in the ring. Your arms are just too short to box with God'._

Later on that night Georgie climbed into bed and read over her notes from the night. There wasn't a great deal of detail, she was limited as what she could write in a room full of wrestlers. If anything the notes were just an aid of trigger her memory of what she saw tonight. She scrolled down her notes remembering the night she just had.

**John Cena: Stale, needs new direction. Boring promo needs new material.**  
**Dolph Ziggler: So much potential. Needs to work on his mic skills.**  
**AJ Lee: Future star.**  
**Eve: Great look, good talker.**  
**Kaitlyn: Vanilla.**  
**Wade Barrett: Not being booked right. Needs a good angle.**  
**Santino: Only appealing for the under 10s.**  
**Daniel Bryan: Future main eventer.**  
**Cody Rhodes: Fantastic ring worker. Needs an opportunity. Wasted talent.**  
**Damien Sandow: Great gimmick.**  
**Randy Orton: Stale. See John Cena.**  
**Heath Slater: Is this a joke?**  
**Antonio Cesaro: Built like a brick shit house. Beast. Needs a good feud.**  
**Khali: WTF?**  
**Kofi Kingston: Great talent. Needs an edge.**  
**Ryback: Green. Gonna take a lot of work to break away from the Goldberg association.**  
**CM Punk: WOW.**  
**The Shield:**

She left The Shield blank because she was in too much shock at the time. Reading the note pad over and over she decided to leave The Shield blank. She didn't need help triggering her memory.

* * *

A week had passed and Georgie had settled in with ease. She'd had a great first week at work, despite the shock of discovering Dean Ambrose. She tried to put the whole thing at the back of her mind and do a good job. She felt this was the place she was meant to be and had spent the weekend house hunting. She was supposed to put down a deposit on a house but had to travel to Texas for her first Monday Night Raw. It was Raw's 20th anniversary show, and the NXT talent and staff had been invited to watch in the audience as well as being a backstage before and after the show. Georgie was especially excited as she got a tip off that Mick Foley was there, and she was a huge fan. No doubt she would mark out like a fool when she met him, but she didn't feel intimated by it. Many of the NXT roster had already met Mick and insisted that he was the most friendly of all the legends they'd met. She'd had to get a later flight than her friends due to a last minute house viewing, and missed the pre backstage meet and greet along with the pre show dark match but luckily Saraya saved her a seat next to her on the aisle. They were all having a great time, enjoying the action and the drama. Georgie was getting excited about seeing Punk too after his performance last week. Suddenly Foley's music hit and the crowd went wild. Everyone was on their seats cheering as she walked into the ring gesturing the Cactus Jack 'Bang Bang' sign. He began his promo, then Georgie's heart dropped as she heard those words.

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

* * *

_**Quick note: Georgie will finally meet Punk in the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Pride and Prejudice

_**Author's note: By far the hardest chapter to do, have been working on this for the last 2 days in between shifts. Remind me to think twice about doing heavy dialogue scenes with several characters. I'm exhausted.**_

_**On another note I'm gonna start working on a one shot that's been requested to me. It'll be about Punk, possible some fluff and smut. I'll hopefully have that up soon.**_

_**As usual thank you for your kind words. They're really good for my self esteem. This is the first time I've done creative writing in several years, so I really appreciate your support as it makes me want to write more. I will try to keep updating as much as possible, despite my demanding full time employment. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Xxxxx**_

* * *

'Right people, time to do the Royal Rumble sweepstake. We are doing the classic British tradition of gambling in sporting events. Everybody put in 5 bucks for a name. Pick a name out this hat, and whoever picks the name of the wrestler who lasts the longest in the Rumble wins the money. Oh and whoever picks the name of the wrestler who is in the ring for the shortest time has to do a forfeit. Geddit?'

'Good luck to whoever picks Santino' Nev laughs.

It was Royal Rumble night and Georgie had a house full of people from NXT. She was hosting the Royal Rumble viewing at her house, and thought it would be a great opportunity to have a housewarming gathering with her new colleagues. Her guests were mostly from the roster, but there was also a couple of camera men who'd come along. She'd even managed to convince William Regal to come, much to her utter delight. She'd been at NXT only three weeks and had just moved in to her house, taking a few days off work to settle in. Being very cautious with money since her success had enabled her to get a mortgage for a 4 bedroom house in Orlando. As big as the house was, the size was more for her family's benefit so they could come and visit being enough room for them all. She would be going on the road soon and wanted somewhere spacious to come back to. She was still paying her share of the rent back in LA not wanting to leave Jenna and Katie in the lurch, leaving all her stuff there in case she needed to return to California. Jenna was being a bit standoffish about the whole house thing, so Georgie tried to sweeten up her by offering her to stay and promising her a trip to Disney.

'How do we know you're not cheating? You could have easily got the scope from one of your creative buddies.' Corey said with a wink.

'I already told you guys, I don't know anything. I'm living in the NXT bubble, no-one tells me anything. And I don't have buddies in creative, you lot are my buddies.'

'That's beautiful, Georgie'. Brad Maddox piped up eating a handful of potato chips.

'And anyway even if I did know, what would it matter? It's all down to chance, right? Anyway, there are all the names of the participants in here including the 3 surprise entrants just written as 1, 2, or 3 on the paper. I have no idea who they are or the order of any of the superstars. Except Ziggler who's either one or two, but we all know that from Raw. Now gimmie your money.'

'Hey Georgie just one question. There's 30 men in the Rumble but there's not 30 of us. How does that work?' Aussie wrestler Tenille, known as Emma on NXT asked whilst swigging on a beer.

'Don't worry Nille, got it covered. Got a few crew members and make up girls to fill up the numbers and pay up before I left work on Thursday. Oh and even Dusty Rhodes got involved.'

'Oh yeah, who did he pick?'

'Zack Ryder. He didn't look too happy about it.'

'Hey Ro, you talked to Taylor yet? Bet he's stoked.' Chris asked the bearded man sitting next to him chomping on a pretzel. Ro, short for Windham Rotunda one of the main players in NXT storyline as Bray Wyatt had been causing up a storm with his cult leader gimmick in recent weeks. His younger brother Taylor had been giving a huge opportunity going into the Rumble as one of the NXT rookies that had won a tournament. Georgie had been one of the writers to champion Taylor when Stephanie had proposed the idea to creative about using a NXT rookie to participate in the Rumble, and they were all rooting for him especially Ro. The girls had even got together to make a giant glittery Bo Dallas sign, posting a photo of it on Twitter.

'I spoke to him just after he landed in Phoenix. He sounded nervous but I know he'll kill it.' Ro said with a smile. Georgie was glad to know he was nothing like the creepy character on TV, he was a gentle man and played big brother to the locker room.

'Oh that reminds me, Taylor got first dibs on picking a name.' Georgie told the group as she handed Chris and Ro bottles of beer.

'Oooh did he pick himself?' Barri joked.

'Ha ha, wouldn't that be funny? Nah he picked Rey Mysterio.'

'Ok, so what other names have been picked already?' Brad asked Georgie, already pulling out his five dollar bill and eager to get involved.

'Err… I think Darren Young, Antonio Cesaro, Ryback, err…. The Miz, Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal, David Otunga, err Brodus Clay. There's more hang on. Err Kane, Sin Cara and uummm… oh yeah Tensai.'

'Let's get started people!' Leo Kruger announced getting out his wallet.

'Since this is your gaff you should go first.' Nev nodded towards Georgie.

'No probs.' Georgie put her five dollars on the table and picked the first paper from the hat. _Number 2. _

'Whatcha got, girl?' Asked Summer Rae peering over her shoulder.

'Surprise entrant number 2.' Georgie shrugged, eying at the suspicious look on the faces of her friends.

'Honestly guys your guess is as good as mine, I don't know anything.'

'Fine, my go.' Corey dived in picking out his name whilst throwing his money on the table.

'I got Kofi Kingston! I can live with that.'

They all took turns handing over their money and picking names. Their reaction varied depending on who they got. Her favourite reaction had to be from Saraya who threw her bit of paper down shouting 'FUCKING WANK', and sulked. She had picked The Great Khali. Barri had also made Georgie laugh as he was the unlucky one to pick Santino Marella.

'I hope this forfeit isn't too brutal.' He muttered.

Regal picked Cody Rhodes. The only reaction he gave was a half smile and a scratch on his chin. He didn't need to say much though; they all knew Cody was a good pick.

'Hey guys! I picked our boy.' Chris said holding up his paper which read Bo Dallas.

'Nice one. Who'd you get, Ro?' Georgie asked the older man.

'Wade Barrett.'

'That's better than mine, like. I got Titus O'Neil.' Nev whined.

'Millions of dollars! Millions of dollars! Millions of dollars!' Leo chanted.

'I'm getting no dollars with this pick.'

'Who got Super Cena?' Brad asked the group.

'I did.' Said Kendall, the softly spoken ring announcer.

'Too bad the money isn't for the winner since we all know he's gonna win.' Corey said as he stared straight at Georgie.

'For the last time, I don't know anything.'

* * *

The Rumble match was just about getting started and the group were getting amped up. As exciting as it was, it meant more knowing one of their own was out there, especially for Ro. They were all having fun with the sweepstake; taking digs at each other especially Brad laughing at Barri for picking Santino.

'Don't know why you're laughing you don't even know who've you've got.' Barri said to Brad who had picked the surprise entrance number 3.

'Ssshhhhh, Ziggler's talking'. Corey hushed at the bickering pair.

'_I don't even care who number 2 is, so just send him out already.'_

All of a sudden the pyro went off, the lights went down and the loud music hit Georgie instantly as she reacted without thinking by jumping up on down on her sofa like Tom Cruise on Oprah.

_'BREAK THE WALLS DOOOOOOOOOOOWN!'_

Everyone cheered as the bright light up jacket came into view. Georgie squealed as she remembered when she met Chris Jericho outside Stephanie's office. _So that's why he was having a meeting with her. _She thought to herself. Summer Rae was beside herself jumping up and down, she'd picked the first surprise entry and was delighted to see that it was Y2J.

'Hey Summer I'll trade you.' Georgie asked batting her eyelashes at her.

'No way, I'm keeping him!'

'Is it true you're a Jericho fangirl Georgie?' Brad teased.

'The correct term is Jerichoholic actually.'

'I love Jericho.' Nev said as the group nodded in agreement.

'Seriously, I'm marking the fuck out right now.' Georgie giggled.

'I remember when I had a match with Chris Jericho. At Wrestlemania.' Regal spoke casually, and shrugged as all eyes fell on him.

'Show off.'

* * *

'55 seconds AND first one eliminated. Unlucky Barri.' Nev laughed as Santino got chucked out the ring. Even JBL said '_don't blink' _when his entrance music hit.

'It's only just begun. 55 can be easily beaten.' Barri said defiantly, folding his arms on his chest. Brad was obnoxiously laughing at this point.

'_We're the three man baaaaaaand.'_

'Who's got Drew McIntyre?'

'Me. I'm not hoping for much.' Nille laughed.

* * *

Georgie and Summer were too busy cheering on Jericho and teasing Nille as he eliminated Drew McIntyre to realise another 90 seconds were up. The music hit, and gold lights flashed over the crowd. The group were confused as to who it was, except Regal who was sniggering in the corner. Then the Shattered Dreams text appeared on the screen and he walked out in full attire, wig and all. The bizarre one.

'What the-'

'I can' believe it…'

'Seriously?!'

'GOLDUST?!'

'Who's got him then?'

'It's me, it's me!' Georgie jumped on the spot holding her piece of paper. 'I picked Goldust!'

They watched as Goldust headed straight towards his brother Cody Rhodes as they fought one another.

'My brother is gonna kick your brother's arse, Regal.'

'We'll see, child.'

* * *

'_We're the three man baaaaaaand.'_

'Heath Slater?' Corey asked to no-one in general. Georgie was still hyped up over the Goldust revelation.

'Me.' Leo sighed.

'Oh'.

'Yeah.'

* * *

'GO ON GOLDUST, KICK HIS ARSE!' Georgie shouted at the TV as he continued to fight Cody, but to her horror Cody eliminated him. Georgie sat back down, deflated and looked over to Regal who smirked at her because Cody was his pick. She heard the voice of Michael Cole as Goldust hit the ground.

_'Cody Rhodes has just eliminated his own brother from the Royal Rumble.'_

'Judas.' Georgie scowled at her fellow Brit.

'There's no such thing as family in the Rumble, dear child.'

'You people take this way to seriously.' Brad laughed shaking his head. 'Don't worry Georgie, Barri is still losing.'

* * *

'Come on Kofi!' Corey shouted as Kofi flew out of the ring and on Tensai, then the announce table but still hadn't been eliminated.

'Guys, here comes Taylor!' Saraya exclaimed as they all clapped and cheered.

'Go on, bro!' Ro cheered proudly.

'Hey, look at what Kofi is doing.' Leo pointed at the TV screen. Kofi was using the chair as a pogo stick to get back to the ring.

'That's awesome!'

'He's upped his game from last year.' Nev laughed.

'That's pretty impressive.' Barri agreed.

But as soon as he got up he was kicked out of the ring by Cody Rhodes.

'Damn you, Cody!' Corey shouted. They were all disappointed, except Regal who was sniggering at what just happened. Despite being the least vocal of the group it was obvious that Regal was just as in to the match as everyone else. Georgie shook her head at him.

'Always the villain, Regal.'

* * *

'_YES! YES! YES! THE GODFAAAAATHER!'_

_'_WHAT?!'

'Oh my-'

'This just gets better and better!'

'Who's got the-'

'ME!' Brad stood up proudly waving his paper. 'I have number 3, and this is aaaaaaaawesome!'

'The Godfather's ho train has decreased somewhat over the years.' Georgie remarked swigging her beer and laughing at how excited Brad was.

'Go on, Godfather!' Brad shouted.

As soon as he climbed in the ring he was kicked straight back out by Ziggler. His music didn't even stop playing. All eyes turned on Brad as his face turned white with horror. Barri stood up laughing hysterically at Brad who now had his head in his hands in despair.

'5 seconds, Brad. I believe you're the one now losing.'

* * *

'Here comes Cena.' Chris said flatly.

'Anyone care?' Asked Corey.

'Nope.' Answered Leo.

'I do!' Kendall said waving her piece of paper.

'I'm still laughing at Brad.' Barri chuckled as Brad hadn't said a word since The Godfather got kicked out.

* * *

'Oh look Regal, Cena just took out your boy.' Georgie pointed at the TV as Cena eliminated Cody.

'It was a good effort, dear.'

'So that leaves Jericho and Ziggler thrashing it out for the longest time then.' Saraya stated elbowing Jeff, one of the sound tech guys who'd picked Ziggler's name earlier.

'Come on Jericho!' Summer chanted.

'YES! Daniel Bryan!' Georgie yelled.

'Didn't realise you're a fan.' Corey turned to Georgie.

'He's gonna be a big star, mark my words.'

* * *

_'Bo Dallas has lasted over 10 minutes in this match so far'_

'Go on, my son!' Nev shouted as the announcers were talking about Taylor.

'Oh look Saraya, here comes your guy.' Leo laughed as The Great Khali walked towards the ring.

'Piss off.'

'Don't worry babe, he won't get eliminated in less than 5 seconds. Won't he Brad?' Barri continuing to wind up Brad, much to the amusement of everyone else.

'Shut up, Barri.'

* * *

'Anyone else think Randy Orton is really boring?' Georgie asked as he ran to the ring.

'He's definitely better as a heel.' Chris stated.

'I mean Cena gets a lot of stick for his 5 moves of doom, but Orton is just a bad as him.'

'Yeah but he's hot.' Summer giggled.

'Not my cup of tea, love.' Georgie smirked.

'Hey Rae from what I hear he's been about in the Diva's locker room. You might be in for a shot.' Leo said waggling his eyebrows.

'Ugh, that's not what I meant.'

'Look at Taylor!' Barri pointed at the TV as he eliminated Wade Barrett. They are clapped and cheered, Nille and Summer hugging each other whilst Georgie put her arm around Ro who was fist pumping the air. They hushed their shouting and listened to the excited reaction from the announcers.

'_Bo Dallas eliminates Wade Barrett! The NXT youngster!'  
'That's huge!'  
'He's been in this match over 20 minutes. What a thrill for Bo Dallas who won a tournament yesterday to get here, and he's eliminated the Intercontinental Champion!'_

'Go on Taylor!' Chris shouted.

'That's my boy!' Ro proudly stated.

'Isn't Barrett your pick, Ro?' Barri asked the proud brother.

'Yeah I don't care, dude. I'm rooting for Bo Dallas.'

Throughout all the excitement they failed to notice that Barrett had come back to the ring and had eliminated Taylor from the outside before giving him an elbow to the face.

'NOOOOO!'

'Son of a bitch-'

'That's not fair.'

'Look on the bright side guys, that's a potential feud right there.' Georgie said as Barrett walked away from Taylor lying motionlessly on the floor.

'She's got a point, being from creative and all.' Chris said to Ro who was beaming with pride at his brother's performance.

'He totally killed it.' He smiled raising his beer. 'Let's give a quick toast to Bo Dallas and his 21 minutes of Royal Rumble glory.'

* * *

'Ryback is number 30, and he's been in there longer than 5 seconds. Looks like you lose, Brad.' Barri snickered.

'Whatever.'

'Lionsault! Codebreaker!' Georgie was on the edge of her seating as Jericho took out the ring with his signature moves.

'Wooooooooooooo!' Summer was equally excited.

'Wait….NOOOOO!' Georgie and Summer yelled in unison as Ziggler kicked Jericho out the ring. This meant the Ziggler would certainly be the winner of surviving the Rumble for the longest time.

'Ladies, victory is mine!' Jeff stood up rubbing his hands together eyeing up the pile of money on the table.

'Oh now Jeff pipes up after being silent all night.' Barri laughed.

'You only sing when you're winning!' Nev chanted. Jeff laughed, ignoring the taunts and throwing the money in the air.

'Money, money, money, mon-ey. MON-EY!'

* * *

'Shock horror Cena wins.' Chris says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Looks like we're getting Once in a Lifetime…Twice!' Leo laughed.

'I really hope my boy Punk kicks Rock's ass.' Corey says cracking his knuckles.

'We're about to find out, guys.' Georgie says gesturing at the TV as the vignette starts.

'_The Rock came in and showed me an incredible lack of respect. He tries to make Raw's 1000th episode all about him. And that's exactly when I showed him the kind of man he's dealing with come Royal Rumble….'_

* * *

The gang had gotten over the excitement from the Rumble and were well into the Punk/Rock match. Brad's mood had lightened slightly, and Ro had called Taylor putting him on loudspeaker so everyone could congratulate him. They were all rooting for Punk, especially Corey whose good friend's with him. It was a good match, going back and forth until the lights went out during The People's Elbow. They all knew what this meant. The Shield. All the hairs on her arms stood up just in anticipation of seeing him. She was still thinking of their brief encounter a couple weeks prior, and wondering if he recognised her or if he'd completely forgotten their 51 days together. She never ran into him when she and her NXT friends went backstage at the 20th anniversary Raw, in fact there was so much commotion going on the only people she did get to meet were Mick Foley (who was lovely), JBL and the Brooklyn Brawler. As much as she anticipated seeing him again, part of her wanted to avoid it altogether. What would she say to him? She was having the time of her life in Orlando and was feeling really good about herself, and the last thing she needed was to fall back under his spell.

The lights went back up and she never actually saw The Shield, but she could feel him. Eventually Rock ended up winning after Vince came out to restart the match. The guys were pretty bummed out, there were all huge Punk fans and were sad to see his historic reign over. However they were all still hyped up over Taylor, this was his night and they were celebrating. Plus they were all eager to see what forfeit Brad had to do.

'I'm not eating anything gross or drinking any dirty shots. I know how crazy you lot are with your alcohol.' Brad said gesturing towards Georgie, Saraya and Nev.

'Nothing like that Brad. Because I'm in such a good mood I'm giving you an option of which forfeit.' Georgie smiled with an evil grin. This was gonna be fun.

'Option number one, you perform a medley of WWE entrance themes any ones you like, but it has to be at least 2 minutes long. Oh and it's gonna be filmed. It'll end up on Twitter.'

'Good God, what's the second option?' Brad asked, horrified.

'You have to wear this all day every day, except from filming of course, until The Elimination chamber in 3 weeks.' Georgie pulled out a T-Shirt from behind her back as Brad's eyes widened in horror.

'No, not the green one!'

'Oh yes! Are you gonna rise above the hate and join the Cenation?'

'I'll sing.'

* * *

'I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I got the looks. To drive the girls wild, I got the moves that really move 'em. I send chills up and down their spine. I'm just a sexy boy. I'm not your boy toy….'

After declining to wear a John Cena T-shirt for 3 weeks, Brad picked the option to sing for 2 minutes, much to the delight of everyone else. Georgie was filming the spectacle whilst the other where cheering and laughing. They were feeling a little drunk and getting rowdy, especially Barri who took the most pleasure out of Barri's embarrassment, egging him on further.

'Come on Brad you've got another minute left!'

'Fine.' He huffed trying to think of another song, and hoping for this ordeal to be over soon.

'Somebody gonna get their assed kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. Somebody gonna get their assed kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split.'

'Is he trying to rap?' Summer whispered to Corey.

'I dunno, but I can't wait for Mark to see this.' Corey laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as Brad continued to rap Mark Henry's theme.

'Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck.'

'Another one Brad!' Saraya chanted, trying not to laugh. Brad huffed again and continued.

'Aaaaaaaaaammmmmmerrrrricaaaaaan Dreeeeeammmm. He's just a common working hard with his hands. He's just a common man working hard for the man.'

'I can't wait to show Dusty this.' Georgie laughed.

'Hey he's an Aaaaaaaaaammmmmmerrrrricaaaaaan Dreeeeeammmm is my minute up yet?'

'Nearly, carry on.' Nev glanced at the timer.

'Aaaaaaaaaammmmmmerrrrricaaaaaan Dreeeeeammmm. Hey he's Aaaaaaaaaammmmmmerrrrricaaaaaan Dreeeeeammmm… hey he's-

'Times up, Brad!' Nev announced.

'Thank God, can I go home now?'

Later than night as Georgie was cleaning up she couldn't suppress the shit eating grin on her face that had been there all night. She felt like she really fit in with these people and was really enjoying her life for the first time in years. But at the back of her mind and the pit of her stomach he was there, never far from her thoughts. She knew it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed and they were to be face to face again.

* * *

**6 weeks later**

It was Old School night on Raw in Buffalo, New York and much like the 20th Anniversary the NXT roster had been invited to come along. Dusty had made an on screen appearance and was getting cheered on by the NXT crowd that had come along. Much to her disappointment The Shield hadn't made an appearance, and she wondered if they were even here. As the show finished the group of Georgie, Nev, Saraya, Barri, Corey and Leo made their way backstage. Brad had started appearing on the main roster on a regular basis now, and was only in the NXT studious during filming. Georgie had posted the video on Twitter much to Brad's horror and it received a lot of attention, even getting a mention from JBL on Smackdown.

Georgie was doing very well in NXT and had been given her own project by Stephanie. She was in charge of creative of the NXT Diva's and loved her role. Whilst the trainers helped the Diva's perfected their in rings skills, Georgie was there to guide them on their character development and promo skills. They met up frequently, working as a team and trying to improve together. Whilst they were all doing great, it was obvious that there were frontrunners of the group, Summer Rae and Paige. She didn't want to appear to show any favouritism towards the girls seeing as they were both friends with her, particularly Saraya but it was impossible to deny that these girls were leaps and bounds ahead, not just in the ring but on the mic too. They both had great chemistry, polar opposites of each other and worked that to their advantage to create a feud that people were starting to get interested in. Georgie could swear sometimes that Paige would get the biggest pop of the night, whilst Summer Rae was a great heel. It wasn't just them, Emma's popularity was on the increase due to her fun dancing gimmick and Nille played it so straight. It was no secret that the Diva's division was a laughing stock on the main roster so she was really pleased with how well her rookies were doing in developmental.

Walking through backstage, Georgie made a mental note not to mark out and get star struck. The Undertaker was in the building and the thought of meeting him gave Georgie goose bumps. Corey had wondered off to look for Punk, whilst the rest of the group were chatting to Ziggler and Kofi when Nev, looking over her shoulder broke conversation calling out for someone.

'Hey Colby! Good to see you, man.'

Georgie turned following his gaze to see Seth Rollins walkling towards her, quickly followed by Roman Reigns and slowly trailing behind them Dean Ambrose. Jon. They were dressed in their usual attire, their hair wet and Jon's was slicked back. As they got closer Jon's eyes scanned the group, stopping at Georgie momentarily before greeting Kofi and Ziggler. All the rookies knew The Shield as they were all in developmental together, so no introductions were needed. Except from Georgie.

'Fella's this Georgie, the new writer in NXT. Georgie, the Shield boys Colby, Joe and Jon.' Nev introduced Georgie as she shook hands and greeted Colby and Joe, turning to Jon trying to see the look of recognition on his face. He looked Georgie straight in the eyes, holding out his hand for her to shake, not giving anything away in his face except the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. _That swine, pretending like he doesn't know me. _She angrily thought to herself as she took his hand, shaking it firmly and eyeing him with defiance.

'Pleasure to meet you Georgie.'

'Likewise.'

Even him calling her Georgie annoyed her. He always called her Sunshine or Georgiana on occasion. She felt the electricity jolt through her skin as their hands touched and wondered if he felt it too. If so he was so showing nothing in his face, and she was determined to do the same. But she was angry and was have difficulty suppressing it. She wanted to yell at him. _You left me without a word, leaving me heartbroken for nearly 2 years and now just stand there and act like we're strangers?!' _She couldn't stand being there anymore. She didn't want him to think he was getting to her, but she could stand there before him for another second so she apologised to the group and made her excuses saying she needed to go to the ladies, leaving without looking behind her.

She had no idea where she was going, but she just kept on walking through corridors until she felt there was enough distance between herself and Jon. Her walking came to a halt as she ran straight into a hard chest, nearly knocking her off her feet.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

She looked up to see the angry face of the man she had run into. Oh no. Of all the people she could run into it had to be him, here and like that. She groaned, closing her eyes not wanting to look at him anymore as she knocked his can of soda all over his wrestling boots.

'Hey, try looking at where you're going. My boots are soaked!'

'I'm so sorr-'

'Hey Phil, I've been looking for you everywhere!' Corey came running towards them, making her so relieved to see a friendly face. The shook hands and hugged as Corey told him what a great match he had and how much he was looking forward to seeing him take on The Undertaker's streak at Wrestlemania. Georgie just stood there mortified whilst the two men chatted until Corey turned to her, to make an introduction.

'So Georgie, I see you've met Phil. Phil, this Georgie the new NXT writer and all round awesome chick.'

'Nice to meet you Phil.' Georgie spoke softly, feeling intimated as he continued to scowl at her.

'It's Punk, only my friends call me Phil.' He said flatly, without a hint of humour. Georgie thanked herself for not offering out her hand, that would have been mortifying. Corey offered her an apologetic smile; he was obviously feeling awkward about the situation. Georgie was about to make her excuses and leave but Punk spoke again.

'So, you're the hot shot Hollywood writer I've been hearing about.'

'I guess…'

'You know what really bothers me about this company? Vince bring in people like you, people that have a something impressive on their résumé or writers from soap operas that don't actually know a thing about professional wrestling.'

Georgie felt her cheeks redden as her emotions went from shocked, to mortified then to completely insulted at the verbal assault of a man she'd only just met. Corey sighed, putting his head in his hands. Obviously this kind of thing has happened before. Although Georgie wasn't confrontational by nature, and her instinct would be to run as far away from Punk as possible she was too angry to be spoken to with such disrespect and so harshly judged without reason. She held her head looking straight at Punk and spoke with authority and intent, with her southern English accent more prominent as usual.

'I'm sorry to inform you _Punk _but you have greatly misjudged me. I know quite a lot about professional wrestling and this company thank you very much, and I'm immensely disappointed to learn that the great CM Punk is behaving with prejudice and making incorrect assumptions about me because of my occupation. I apologise profusely for your boots. I assure you it wont happen again, there's no way I'll be able to miss you and your inflated ego coming towards me. Corey, I'll see you later. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen.'

Georgie turned on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction, having no idea where she was going but knew she had to split before she got really wound up and got herself in trouble. Corey and Phil stared after her, open mouthed and in silence until Punk finally spoke.

'Oooh, I like her!'

'Dude, why'd you have to be such a jerk?'

'Cos I can.'

'Seriously, man you're wrong about her.' Corey huffed, getting agitated by his friend's behaviour. He thought very highly of Georgie, all the NXT rookies did. Plus he knew how much of a Punk fan she was and was really disappointed that he would be so rude to a fan just because she worked for creative. However, he was secretly pleased when she stood up for herself, not many people would dare to give Phil the dressing down he got. Phil was secretly impressed by her sassiness too, although there was no chance of him admitting this to Corey. He had too much pride.

'Honestly man, she's like a wrestling encyclopaedia. You'd be surprised how much she knows.'

'Does she know as much as me?'

'Well no. But you are older than her.'

'I'm older than everyone.'

'Seriously Phil, you should apologise-'

'She soaked my boots, look!' Phil exclaimed pointing at his soda drenched boots whilst Corey suppressed a giggle. Phil could be so childish at times.

'And I now have to buy another Pepsi whilst my boots are squishing.'

'I'll buy you another Pepsi if you apologise.'

'She's in the WWE; she needs an extra layer of skin anyway. I probably did her a favour.'

'I'd be careful if I were you, Phil. One day she could be writing your storyline.'

'I'll be long gone in retirement by then. Now I need another soda…'

Georgie found the first exit and slammed through the doors, relieved when the cold air hit her face. She shivered and tapped her feet trying to calm herself down. It was times like these where she wished she still smoked. What a night. She'd come face to face by the man she had thought non stop about for nearly two years, only for him to act like this was their fist meeting and Cincinnati never happened. And to top it all off the man she'd respected and admired for so long acted like the world's biggest jerk, was insanely rude to her in front of her friend and she'd stormed off in a huff like an adolescent. The night was going terribly and all she wanted to do was get back on a plane to Orlando and go back to her life in the NXT bubble. She held her head in her hands in self pity until her thoughts were interrupted by a deep familiar voice behind her.

'It cant be that bad can it?'

She looked up to see the silhouette of a hulk like figure beside her. He was all arms and shoulders, and he completely dwarfed her. As he came closer she saw the warm smile on his face and she instantly knew who was talking to her. This night just kept on throwing in the surprises.

'No. It's worse.' Georgie joked with a smile, hoping that he was as friendly as he appears on TV. She couldn't handle anymore drama tonight.

'Are you new? I don't recall seeing you around here before.'

'Sort of. I'm a writer for NXT. I've only been with the company a couple of months.'

'You here with the NXT crew tonight?'

'Yeah. It's nice to meet you. Name's Georgie.' She held out her hand feeling confident that he wasn't going to behave like Phil. He shook her small hand offering a smile.

'I'm John.'

'Yeah, I kinda knew that.' Georgie laughed awkwardly as John joined her.

'So Georgie, what brings you out here while all your friends are inside having fun?'

'I just needed some fresh air.'

'Something bothering you? Or someone? You look upset, and I hate to see a lady upset.' John flashed a genuine smile to Georgie. He was just like she'd imagine him to be, Mr Nice Guy. Suddenly, Georgie felt very guilty for mocking him and his 5 Moves Of Doom and calling him Fruity Pebbles to her friends.

'It's nothing…'

'Doesn't look like nothing.'

'I just…. I just ran into CM Punk. Literally.' Georgie muttered, hoping she wouldn't regret this later. She didn't want to cause any trouble, but John was persistent. John gave a knowing smile, not looking surprised by what she said.

'Ahh… Let me guess he was a total jackass?'

'Just a bit.'

'Listen Georgie, coming from someone that knows him I wouldn't take it personally. Punk's a great guy but no-one and I mean it when I say no-one likes him when they first meet him. All of his friends will tell you they thought he was a jerk during their first impressions, but he'll warm up and grow on you eventually.'

'I'd much rather he didn't grow anywhere near me.'

'Want me to have a word with him?'

'NO!' Georgie shouted not realising how loud she reacted. She softened her tone and tried again.

'No thank you, John. I really appreciate the offer though, thanks.'

'Don't mention it. Want me to kick his ass?' John joked with a devious smile.

'Only in the ring.'

'That can be arranged.'

Georgie began to feel the tension in he body slowly fade as she joked around with John Cena in the arena parking lot. This was definitely the strangest night she'd had in awhile, but was glad to know it was ending on a high. John had such a calming, welcoming presence and his friendliness was exactly what Georgie needed after her confusing encounter with Jon and being subjected to the hostility of CM Punk.

'So Georgie other than the Straight Edge jackass, who else did you meet tonight?'

'The Shield, Kofi and Ziggler.'

'Have you met The Undertaker?'

'Nope.'

'You wanna?'

Georgie's smile widened as John took her hand leading her back in the building. She was wrong to write this night off as a disaster. She'd just had the face of the WWE take her under his wing whilst taking her to meet quite possibly the most iconic superstar in the history of pro wrestling. She stopped John for a moment, wanting to get something off her chest.

'Hey John.'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks, you know for being so nice. I swear I'll never chant 'Cena Sucks' again.'

'Hahaha! Just remember this when you start writing my storylines and we'll call it even.'

* * *

**_I even watched the Royal Rumble whilst writing this. Dedication._**


	15. Chapter 15: The Morning After

_**Author's note: This chapter was originally much longer, but it was too long and too much was going on in the second part so I had to split it in two. Which means there wont be long for another chapter update, just some tweaking needed.**_

_**Thank you thank you thank you for your lovely comments. Not only does reading them make me feel good, but reading your opinions helps me shape the story and decide which direction to go in. Someone asked what I did for a living, and I'm a full time chef which mean long looooong days so I write between shifts. **_

_**There will be a lot more going on in the next chapter, and I apologise if this chapter seems like filler, but I wanted to build more on the friendships Georgie has made and kick start the Georgie/Punk banter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Xxxxx**_

* * *

The first thing Georgie noticed when she woke up was the overwhelming sense of nausea in the pit of her stomach, followed by a banging headache. She opened her eyes and whimpered at how rough she was feeling, trying to suppress the urge to vomit as she rolled over to her side and froze at the sight before her. It was the tattoos that caught her eye first, colourful and decorated all the way across his toned arms that were spread across her bed as he laid face down and completely still. At first glance she wondered how the hell that rude and obnoxious CM Punk had ended up half naked in her bed, until she saw his thick brown unkempt hair, Punk's hair was shaven short. Her eyes wondered back down to his tattooed arms and his inked hand inches away from her that read DOWN. Corey Graves. She sighed not knowing whether to feel relieved or worried at the familiar sight before her. She looked down, worried about her own state of undress and saw that she was wearing her Tottenham Hotspur shirt and her underwear. Head in her hands, she took several deep breaths trying to overcome the bile rising in her throat but it was no use. Throwing the duvet off her she jumped out of bed, nearly falling on her feet and ran into the bathroom, hitting her head on the door on the way in. Sitting with her head in the toilet, she tried recall the debauchery of the night before.

* * *

**8 hours earlier**

_'Jagertrain! Woooooooo!'_

_ 15 glasses of Red Bull were lined up on the bar with 15 shots of Jagermeister balancing between them ready for the train to begin. Georgie knocked the first shot and one by one they all fell into the glass like dominoes. As the last shot fell in the Red Bull the crowd let out a cheer and Georgie handed her friends a Jagerbomb, ready to toast._

_'To another awesome show!' Georgie announced._

_'To Bo Dallas beating Bray Wyatt.' Taylor winked at his brother, raising his glass in the air._

_'To the Wyatt family giving a beat down on Bo Dallas afterwards.' Ro retorted with a snigger._

_'To another victory for The First Lady of NXT!' Summer beamed whilst Nille elbowed her in the shoulder._

_'To the return of the Anti Diva and getting to kick some blonde arse.' Saraya laughed sticking her tongue out at Summer._

_'To getting hit in the face by Regal.' Chris smirked._

_'Yeah, I'll drink to that!' Corey cheered slapping Chris on the back._

'_To William Regal!' Georgie announced as they all clinked glasses and downed their shots. Nille instantly coughed up her shot, grabbing the nearest drink to wash away the taste. Nev raised his empty glass in the air and began chanting to his own beat._

_'Let's get fucking mortal! Let's get fucking mortal! De da da da hey! De da da da…'_

_'Uuugh, Georgie whhhhy do you make us do this every time we go out?'_

_'Because I'm the writer and you have to do what I say.' Georgie said smugly to Nille as Summer grabbed both their wrists and dragged them to the direction of the crowded dance floor._

_'Why do I have to dance?' Nille whined and Georgie stumbled with her footing._

_'Because miss 'Anti Diva' is also miss anti dancing and I loooooove this song!'_

_Georgie secretly thanked herself for not wearing heels as she tried to mimic the hip gyrating that Summer and Nille were mastering. Although she felt a bit daft trying to dance to a sexy song, she looked at the people surrounding her doing the exact same thing and just shrugged and went along with it. It felt good to be young and free surrounded by great company._

_'You wouldn't catch me dead dancing to Rihanna.' Saraya nudged to Nev as they all eyed the girls on the dance floor._

_'Shame. That's something I'd like to see.' Nev replied winking at a blushing Saraya as they turned their attention back to the tipsy trio._

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips excite me_  
_Na na na na_  
_Come on_

_'Who's that bloke trying to touch up Georgie?' Saraya pointed towards the dance floor at the bulky man dwarfing Georgie from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist as she tried to shrug him off. Instead of taking the hint and letting Georgie go, he grabbed her tighter as she struggled against him, trying to shout over the music but getting drowned out. Summer was oblivious because she was dancing with her eyes closed and Nille was too drunk to pull his hand away from George's slender waist._

_'She obviously doesn't want him touching her.' Saraya remarked watching the ire all over Nev's face._

_'Duty calls.' Nev stated calmly although his eyes darkened at the sight before him. He grabbed Corey's arm nodding in Georgie's direction and Corey responded by cracking his tattooed knuckles and whispering in Ro's ear who in turn reacted looking straight ahead growling and elbowing his brother in the ribs. Taylor didn't waste any time waiting on the others, he instinctively marched towards Georgie followed by Ro, Corey, Nev and now Chris who had caught wind of the situation. Before she knew it she had been circled by her angry friends looking like they were ready to pounce. She smiled in relief, knowing with absolute certainty that she was now safe._

_'What the fuck you looking at? You wanna piece or suttin?'_

_The words of the stranger only furthered the rage of the wrestlers surrounding them, but only Nev spoke._

_'Right boys. Who wants to go first?'_

* * *

'Good morning, cupcake!' Georgie lifted her sore head from the toilet to see a cheery Corey smirking back at her, armed with a glass of water wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. He handed her the water which she accepted graciously, downing half of it whilst Corey joined her sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

'Feeling rough?'

'Ugh. My mouth is as dry as Ghandi's flip flop.'

'Must have been all the cigarettes you were smoking last night.'

'What?'

'Didn't know you smoked.'

'I don't.' Georgie put her head in her hands and sighed. 'I gave up last year. I must have been really drunk.'

'Just a tad.'

'Tell me Corey, honestly. How bad was I?' Georgie said in a small voice, hoping it wasn't as bad as the awful scenarios running through her head.

'Well, what do you remember?'

'It all goes a bit fuzzy after the Jagertrain.' She closed her eyes and tried to recall as much as possible.

'Wait, was there a fight?' Georgie opened her eyes to see Corey chuckling at her.

'Sort of. You were being groped by some creep so me and the guys took care of it.'

'What do you mean 'took care of it'? Did anybody get hurt?' Georgie's voice raising another octave as she panicked at the thought of her friends getting into trouble over her.

'Nah, although the creep probably has a huge shiner right now. Before any of us got the chance to pummel him Summer gave him a knock out punch Big Show style in the face. She knocked him on his ass.'

'You're kidding?!'

'I kid you not.'

'Wow. I'm gutted I don't remember that.'

There were still unanswered questions that Georgie needed to know. Most importantly, why was Corey here in her house and in her bed? What had happened between them? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of amusement in Corey's voice.

'You remember what you said to Regal?'

'Wait, Regal was there?'

'He turned up late. You were pretty wasted by this point.'

'Oh no, what did I say?!' Georgie cringed at the possibilities as Corey chuckled reliving the previous night.

'You told him that one of your favourite Regal moments was when Jericho pissed in his tea back in 2001.'

'Oh my actual God.' Georgie recoiled in horror. 'What did he say? Was he offended? I'm never leaving this bathroom.'

'Ha haaa, Oh Georgie don't worry. He found you amusing.' Corey smirked at the Brit who had covered her hands with her eyes and was groaning.

'Are you laughing with me or at me?' Georgie asked, still covering her face.

'A bit of both.'

'I can live with that.'

An awkward silence descended upon them as Georgie tried to find the words she needed to say to get the answer she was looking for. Every time she looked at him he smirked at her knowingly which unnerved her. Se had to know what happened between them.

'Corey?'

'Georgie.'

'Um, last night… Um did anything happen. You know like between me and you?' Georgie stuttered feeling awkward and flustered. Corey's eyes widened before he let out a chuckle, shaking his head at Georgie's question.

'Nothing, sweetness. Unconscious girls don't really do it for me.'

'So why-'

'Why am I here?' Georgie nodded eager to know what was going on. _I hope I didn't make a fool of myself and come on to him…_

'You were pretty wasted, all of you girls were. We took you all home but you kept falling over so I had to make sure you got inside your house ok. Then you were all worried that you were gonna pass out and puke in your sleep so…'

'So you picked the short straw in vomit duty.'

'We look out for each other here. And there was no way you could have been left on your own, so I offered to stay with you. I'm a pro at dealing with drunk chicks.' He winked at Georgie as she breathed a sigh of relief and the revelation.

'Thanks, Corey.'

'Anytime. And no offence, girl you're hot and all. But you're like my kid sister you know?' Georgie laughed and nodded at his remark. She felt the same about their friendship and was relieved that there was no tension between them.

'Anyway it wouldn't work out, not with your giant crush on John Cena….'

'What crush?!'

'You were mumbling about John in your sleep-'

'What was I saying?!'

'John, oh John, Johhhhnnnnnn. That's pretty much it.' Georgie felt her cheeks redden as Corey did an exaggerated impression of her. She was confused as to why she would be thinking about Cena when the penny dropped as it hit her. It wasn't John she was thinking of… it was _Jon. _And now Corey thought she was crushing on Cena. _No wonder why he's been smirking at me. _She took a deep breath and thought about how to respond. There was no way she was going to reveal anything about her thing with Jon, but she didn't want anyone thinking she had a crush on Cena either, because quite frankly it wasn't true.

'I don't have a crush on Cena, ok? I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying or dreaming or whatever.'

'Pah! You couldn't stop talking about him after Buffalo a couple of weeks ago-'

'He introduced me to The Undertaker! He was very kind to me, especially after meeting your rodent friend Punk.' Georgie huffed, sneering at the memory.

'That still bothering you?'

'No, not really. It's just I was a huge fan and he turned out to be an absolute wanker. It's like finding out Santa doesn't exist, you know?'

'Yeah I get ya. But honestly, he's a great guy when you get to know him-'

'Which won't be happening. Ever. Can we change the subject please?'

'Sure.' Corey abruptly picked himself up from the cold hard floor and smiled over Georgie with a look of mischief in his eyes.

'What you up to today then, girl?'

'Dying. Hanging. Why?'

'I've got the perfect hangover cure.'

'Does it involve sleeping all day?'

'Nope.'

'Eating all day?'

'Nope.'

'Then I'm not interested.'

Corey smiled, crouching down until he was eye level with Georgie who was still slumped over the toilet seat.

'I'm going to the gym… and taking you with me.'

'What?!'

'We're going to the gym. All the guys will be there, it'll be fun.'

'WHAT?!'

'Chill, Stone Cold. Honestly, it'll do you good. You'll sweat out all the alcohol and feel tones better.'

'No chance.'

'Come on…'

'I don't _do _the gym. Ever.'

'I'll make it worth your while. You have my word.'

Corey stood up and held out his hand for Georgie. He wore a cheeky smile which was impossible to resist so Georgie took his hand and huffed as he pulled her up.

'Fine.' She grumbled, walking out the bathroom. 'You can shower first.'

'Where you going?'

'To get another 10 minutes in bed.'

* * *

Sweating, tired and grumpy Georgie had been running on the treadmill for 10 minutes and she'd had enough and was ready to throw in the towel if it weren't for her friends cheering her on. None of them expected to see Georgie turn up with Corey, bit she was greeted with the warmest reception as they laughed about the previous night's antics. Summer had proudly shown off her bruised knuckles from punching out that guy, earning her the nickname 'Rocky' from the guys. She was secretly relieved to see Nille was feeling just as rough as her, taking regular breaks to dose herself in water and curl up in the corner of the gym. After a disastrous attempt at lifting some weights, Nev and Barri plonked her on the treadmill setting her at an easier pace then what they were used to. Still, being a stranger to exercise was evidently clear and Georgie had enough and pressed the stop button slowing down until she was able to hop off completely. She snatched a bottle of water from Barri, swigging the entire contents whilst struggling to catch her breath. Feeling rotten, she craved greasy food and a lazy day of sleep and lounging but Corey had dragged her here with promises of it being worth her while. Holding the bottle in her hand, she could see Corey leaning on a cross trainer flirting with Ric Flair's daughter, Ashley. She didn't know what came over her but in that moment she resented him for dragging her out of bed so she lobbed the empty bottle in his direction. She sniggered as it bounced off the back of his head, Ashley looking wide eyed but trying to suppress her giggles when she saw that it was Georgie that threw the offending item.

'Ooow! What was that for?!' Corey shouted from across the gym whilst Nev and Barri were creasing up with laughter. Everyone stopped what they were doing to witness the exchange between Corey and Georgie.

'You brought me to this hell hole and now I feel twice as crappy as I did when I had my head in the toilet!'

She stormed past her friends, scowling at Corey on the way out before grabbing her purse and heading for the vending machines in the corridor. It took her 5 minutes to find what she was looking for, sniggering at protein bars until her eyes scanned over the bar of Hershey's she was craving. She put her money in the machine, humming to herself as she picked up her candy but came to a halt as a familiar voice spoke behind her.

'Kinda defeats the object of working out.'

She slowly turned to see the olive green eyes of who she considered her current nemesis staring straight at her. She hitched her breath as she got a look at him up close for the first time, she was too angry to admire his form the first time they met. He wore black basketball shorts and had a towel over his bare shoulders, and his trademark Beats around his neck. He really was remarkable looking, tall and lean his muscles defined under the gym lights. Her eyes wondered to the tattoos on his chest and she secretly admired the work of art on his skin. She looked back to his striking eyes filled with amusement apposed to the hostility she saw in them during their first meeting. His lips curved into a smile and he gestured towards the candy in her hand.

'Oh it's you, the writer.'

'And it's you. The arsehole.' Georgie said humourlessly folding her arms in defiance despite the fact that Punk towered over her.

'What are you doing in Orlando, anyway?'

'Got a house show in Tampa tonight. Thought I'd swing by and see some of my NXT buddies on the way.'

'Oh. Well, they're in there.' Georgie pointed towards the gym, heading in that direction herself.

'Hey, wait!' Punk called out as Georgie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him again.

'Look. I wanna apologise.' Punk spoke with awkwardness, rubbing the back of his next and avoiding eye contact with Georgie.

'Apologise for what?'

'Look, I was out of line that night at Raw. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I'm sorry.' Georgie folded her arms again, and tilted her head to the side locking eyes with Punk, trying to suss him out.

'Hmm. That must have been painful for you. Did Corey put you up to this?'

'No.'

'So you're apologising on your own accord?'

'That's right.'

'So you admit that you were wrong.'

'Well-'

'You admit that you were completely and utterly in the wrong?'

'I never said that.'

'So Corey did put you up to this?'

'No-'

'Either you were completely wrong or you're just doing what Corey tells you.'

'Listen here dollface; I don't do what anyone tells me!'

'Is that so?' Georgie smirked. She didn't set out on intentionally winding him up, but the more the conversation developed the more she couldn't help herself. She was having too much fun to stop.

'Well thanks for your half arsed apology Punk. I accept. Although for future reference I suggest you…what is it you say? Take your balls out your purse and not do something cos Corey Graves tells you to like his little bitch.' She smiled sweetly at a silently fuming Punk before turning on her heel and marching back in the direction of the gym.

'Bitch.' Punk muttered, frowning ahead.

She was still marching as she walked past Corey who was now lifting weights with Barri and Nev. She had a sneaky feeling that he had set up Georgie to deliberately bump into Punk and that may be what he was referring to about it being worth her while. _Maybe it's best off if they all thought I fancy John Cena. _

'Hey Georgie-'

'Shut up Corey.'

She hopped up on an exercise bike, the Hershey's still in her hand and she started ride the aggression out. Unwrapping the packet she began to chew on the chocolate that tasted better than she imagined. She was lost in her own world of immobile bike riding and chocolate that she didn't notice Saraya leaning on the bar handles in front of her. She opened her eyes to see her chuckling at the sight before her.

'Two words, Georgie: Bridget Jones.'

* * *

After an hour of sulking, Georgie had finally stopped giving Corey the cold shoulder and him and Chris were helping her with the punching bag to an audience of Barri and the girls. Punk had avoided all contact with her, choosing to run on the treadmill for ages, listening to his music and occasionally engaging in conversation to passers by. After teaching Georgie how to successfully throw a punch after several attempts, they decided to wrap up their session and call it a day. Chris however, had other ideas.

'You did pretty good out there, Georgie. You should try giving wrestling a go. I could train you.'

'You can't be serious.' Georgie laughed at the ludicrous suggestion.

'Yeah why not? I'm a pretty good trainer, you know.'

'Where do I start?' She listed off the reasons on her hand. 'I'm clumsy, uncoordinated, I don't have an athletic bone in my body and I absolutely hate being in front of the camera. End of.'

'Come on, just give it a shot. It'll be fun!'

'No. No. Never.'

'Fair enough. I gotta get in the ring, Punk is waiting. See ya tomorrow, hon.' Chris smiled, giving Georie's shoulder a rub before turning towards the exit. She thought more about what he said and ran to catch up with him.

'Chris, wait a second!' He turned around, still smiling.

'You changed your mind about the wrestling?'

'God, no. That's never gonna happen. But I was wondering though, how would you feel about teaching me some self defence moves?' Her question caught him by surprise as he scratched his chin and contemplated his answer.

'What did you have in mind?'

'Um, I'm not sure really. I just wanna be able to hold my own in certain situations.'

'Like last night?'

'Yeah I guess. I just don't wanna feel helpless you know? Can't be relying on you big scary wrestlers all the time now can I?'

'We've always got your back, girl. But sure, I'd be happy to teach you some moves. You wanna start now?'

'Chris, I'm fit for nothing right now. How about in a couple of days when I can feel my legs again?' Georgie laughed as Chris pattered her on the head with affection.

'Sure thing. We'll have you a tough ass chick in no time. Judging by your earlier conversation with Punk sounds like you've already got the mouth for it.' Chris winked as he left the gym leaving Georgie on her own, once again irritated by the Straight Edge nuisance.

* * *

As if spending two hours at the gym wasn't enough, Georgie was then dragged out for brunch afterwards. As much as she wanted to eat her hangover away, she wanted to sleep it off even more. Fortunately, she didn't have to suffer anymore Punk because he ended up staying at the gym with some sparring sessions with Corey and Chris. Apparently they'd all known each other for years, rubbing shoulders at the Indies from time to time. Summer and Nille had to leave early to do a photo shoot, so that just leaved Nev, Barri and Saraya. The four Brits headed off the nearest IHOP and spent the next few hours laughing and teasing and generally enjoying each other's company. The chemistry between them great and Georgie made plenty of mental notes and ideas about future angles involving these three. As much fun as she was having she was relieved to finally lie on her sofa and relax for the rest of the day. She had in her hands a letter from England, but was so tired she failed to notice the Norwich prison stamp on there. She recognised the handwriting immediately and shut her eyes, ripping up the paper in fury before running to the bathroom and flushing it down the toilet. The only thing she managed to read was _Dear Georgie._

* * *

**_Lyrics from the song S&M by Rihanna. Smut._**


	16. Chapter 16: The Games We Play

_**Author's note: Yeah, that would have been a long arse chapter had I had not split it up. Anyway that's me done until next week, but that won't stop me from reading some of your great stories on here. **_

_**Special shout out the bloke PMing me about roleplaying and Trish Stratus getting undressed. For a moment there I thought I accidently signed up to Plenty Of Fish instead of Fanfiction! Very confused face!**_

_**I can't leave without saying thank you for the love. I'll keep on writing providing people still enjoy reading this.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy Hell in a Cell. Team Punk all the way (although Paul Heyman did retweet me once and it made my life).**_

* * *

'When are we going to Disney?!'

Georgie had picked up Jenna from Orlando airport and was due to stay in the city for a few days. She was glad to have her here and got the impression she could do with some cheering up. And so could Georgie, she'd been feeling anxious since the letter the week before. Although she never read it she knew it had come from Alex, and after going so long with hearing about him, it through a spanner in the works having him come back in her life again. As soon as she flushed it down the toilet she called her best friend Elliot for some answers. Although he had no idea what Alex was up to, he did put her mind at ease by reassuring her that his letter was redirected from her parent's address and he did not know where she lived. Elliot was the only person (other than the brief knowledge that Jon had) that knew about some of the terrible things that occurred during their relationship, and even then she hadn't filled him in on the details. Plus she never really spoke about it until they'd split up, what she had said disturbed him greatly. There was no way he would let him get hold of where she was now since it was only a matter of time before he would be released from jail. She tried not to think about it too much, and surprisingly she didn't suffer any nightmares. She was determined to give Jenna a great time and have a proper catch up with her friend.

'We'll go on my next day off, that's a promise. But in the meantime you can take the spare key so you can go off an do your thing whilst I'm at work.'

'Awesome!'

'Oh and we're going out tomorrow night with the crew. You'll get to meet all the talent, they're all pretty cool.'

'Any hot guys?' Jenna winked as Georgie rolled her eyes.

'They're wrestlers, of course they're hot.'

'Well then you gotta stop off at the mall on the way back to yours.'

'What for?'

'Girlfriend, we are going shopping!'

Georgie groaned, knowing what was to come. She hated shopping, especially with such a girlie girl like Jenna who took hours to find one outfit.

'Disney doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now…'

* * *

Sitting in the crowded bar, Georgie felt the feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't the alcohol or because Jenna was there, but because she'd just been told that The Shield were joining them on their night out since they'd been filming in NXT. Somehow Georgie had managed to miss them being in the building altogether since she'd been working with Saraya and Summer on a pre-recorded backstage promo. She had mixed feelings about seeing him tonight. This would be the first time Georgie would be around Jon under the influence of alcohol in nearly 2 years. She was determined not to allow herself to be too under the influence tonight, she wanted to be completely in control at all times. She's allowed Jenna to dress her up like her own doll, something that she absolutely loved doing when they were going to parties in L.A. Georgie didn't mind, she knew Jenna would do a good job and despite not wanting to interact with Jon that didn't mean she didn't want him to notice her. They'd spent the day before shopping, and Jenna had picked out a fiery red lace dress and black heels for Georgie to wear whilst she'd opted for wet look PVC leggings and a very revealing studded crop top. She looked like a rock star, a very gorgeous rock star and there was no doubt she would be turning heads tonight.

All the usual suspects were there and Jenna seemed to be fitting in very well. Much to the surprise of everyone, Georgie had turned down every shot that was offered to her whilst Jenna was throwing them back. It was getting later, and The Shield boys still hadn't turned up much to Georgie's relief. But she was stupid to think they wouldn't come, and as she was deep in conversation with Nev she caught something familiar in the corner of her eye. She didn't even notice him at first, the colossal silhouette of Joe came into view before she glanced at Colby who was laughing with Corey about something. It was like a delayed reaction, she knew he was there before she saw him, but it was a different feeling altogether when she actually locked eyes with his. His street clothes hadn't changed much since they first met, leather jacket, worn jeans. Simple yet sexy, that was Jon's look all over. His blue eyes missed the vacant look he'd been giving her recently, but she still couldn't read his expression. He looked her up and down, his lips curling to the hint of a smirk and this little move went unnoticed by everyone but Georgie. Unable to cope under his scrutiny for much longer, she did her old routine of excusing herself and scurrying off to the ladies. But she had to walk past him to do that, and as she did she felt the lightest touch of his finger brush against the palm of her hand and a chill moved down her spine. He didn't look at her, and it was so subtle that no-one would notice but she did. As she looked into her refection in the ladies and recalled what had just happened she realised that despite everything that had happened since Cincinnati nothing had changed. He was still playing with her.

10 minutes later she'd returned from the ladies after have a pep talk with herself to find the sight she'd dreaded the most. Jenna sitting in Jon's lap with her hands around his neck, whispering in his ear. She couldn't even fathom the possibility of them hooking up, the mere thought of it drove Georgie crazy. Jenna caught Georgie looking and leaped off Jon's lap and staggered towards her from across the bar. She'd been out with Jenna plenty of times to know when she was drunk and this was definitely one of those times.

'Georgie, guess what?'

'Hm.'

'That guy over there, I know him.'

'No you don't.' Georgie said flatly, turning around to order another drink at the bar.

'Yeah I do, he's the guy from Ohio remember? The wrestler dude…'

'Can I get a bottle of Bud please?' Georgie ordered from the barman trying to block out the sound of Jenna but she was persistent.

'What was his name… Knox?'

'Mox.' Georgie mumbled, feeling his eyes staring a hole in her back.

'Yeah, that's it! He used to stare at you in that bar. I'm gonna see if he remembers-'

'NO!' Georgie grabbed her arm before she could run back to Jon and pulled her back to the bar.

'Don't talk to him.'

'But-'

'I mean it, Jen. Don't. Talk. To. Him.' She said in a low voice, her teeth grinding together.

'What's your problem? I've come all this way and you're acting like a total bitch! You know what you're problem is? You're so uptight you don't know how to have a good time and loosen up! Well you're not ruining _my _night-'

'Bollocks!' Georgie snapped, slamming her just bought beer down on the bar and turning to face her friend.

'You know what Jenna, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you acting like a spoilt brat because my career has taken off and yours hasn't. I'm sick of you trying to make me feel bad because I moved here instead of staying in L.A. holding your hand everyday. I'm sick of your attention seeking and being so damn demanding all the time! It's not all about you, Jenna! I've had enough for one night, so I'm going home. You've got a key, I'm not waiting up.'

Jenna stared back opened mouthed and silent as Georgie stormed out the bar without a word, furious at what just happened. She'd never seen that side to her before and was flabbergasted. She turned to Jon who'd witnessed the whole thing. He kept his eyes on her the whole time.

Several hours later Georgie was in bed and unable to sleep. She couldn't help but feel the pangs of guilt for her falling out with Jenna, but it was a long time coming. She hoped they would make up, but she had to make it perfectly clear she wasn't going to be a push over anymore. The sound of the front door closing broke her thoughts, and she was relieved to hear that Jenna had made it home. Not matter how angry she was, she wanted her to be safe and knew she was in good hands when she left the bar. She'd told Saraya she felt ill and had to make a quick exit, and she assured her they would all take care of Jenna and make sure she would get back safely. She wasn't about to confront her now, not at this time of night and she could only imagine the drunken state Jenna had got herself in, but the sound of crying unnerved her. After contemplating what she should do, Georgie decided to go downstairs and follow the noise of the tears. Her heart swelled as she found Jenna slumped on the kitchen table sobbing so loudly she didn't notice when the Brit took a chair next to her.

'Are you ok? Why are you crying?' Georgie said softly as put a hand on her back to make her presence known.

'Georgie! I-I'm so-so soooorry…' She sniffed and started hiccupping because she had been crying so hard. Her mascara had run down her face, her eyes red and swollen from the explosion of tears.

'It's ok. Let's get you to bed-'

'No, I'm really sorry! Yo-you were right. About everything. I'm such a screw up.' She choked, her chest heaving. Georgie started rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down.

'No babe, you're not. Let's get you to bed ok?'

'I MISS MATT!' She wailed and cried even harder. Georgie had no idea how to respond. They hadn't talked about Matt in a long time.

'Matt?'

'I screwed up big time! I screwed up and now he's gone forever! And now I'm stuck in a city I hate with nothing. What have I done?!'

Georgie said back and sighed at the sight before her. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Georgie woke up hangover free to the glorious smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. It was late morning, and she felt well rested despite the drama from the night before but geared herself up for some serious sober talking with Jenna. Walking in the kitchen to a sight of Jenna trying to make bacon butties made Georgie laughed out loud.

'Is this supposed to butter me up for last night?'

'Did it work?' Jenna asked, battering her eyelashes and giving her best angelic smile.

'Maybe.'

'How about this?' Jenna pulled out a bottle of HP Brown sauce from the cupboard and on to the kitchen table along with the bacon butties.

'Definitely. Bacon, huh? You're a bad Jew.'

Jenna chuckled lightly giving Georgie the food. They sat in silence eating, but the events of last night were hanging over them. Georgie couldn't take the tension anymore and had to bring it up and get it out of the way.

'Jenna, about last night…'

'I know. I just don't know where to start.'

'How about Matt? You were talking about him, which is rare for you.'

Jenna smiled sadly at the memory of her ex boyfriend. Picking at the crusts on her bread, she took a deep breath and began to open up.

'I loved Matt. Like really loved him. Didn't realise how much until we broke up.'

'So why did you dump him?'

'The distance, Georgie.' Jenna pushed her plate away and leaned back on her chair, looking up to the ceiling.

'Have you ever been in a long distance relationship?'

'No.' Georgie thought back to the only real relationship she had and shuddered at the memory. Distance was certainly not an issue; he made sure she was with him everyday controlling her life.

'Well I have, a few years back. I had a boyfriend in high school, Dylan Collins his name was. We were inseparable, we were frickin' Prom king and queen for Christ's sake!'

'So what happened?'

'After graduation we went to difference colleges. He went to Washington and I stayed in New York. We tried to make it work, but the distance put such a strain on things. We both got paranoid with each other, which made us argue all the time. Eventually he admitted to cheating with another freshman. We didn't even make it to the first semester. He broke my heart, Georgie. I didn't wanna go through that again.'

'But you were younger back then. How old were you 18? Plus Washington is a much greater distance then Ohio from New York. And Matt didn't seem like the kind of guy that would stray.'

'I know but I was scared. I just panicked and thought I could get over it. Out of sight out of mind, you know? But it didn't work and now I've just fucked everything up.'

Georgie could see the tears welling in Jenna's eyes so she put her hand over hers and gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Have you told him any of this?'

'I tried but he must have changed his number cos his old one isn't recognised.'

'What about Facebook?' Jenna shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye.

'He deleted me, and then blocked me. It's no use I can't reach him. I don't know where he is or what he's doing.'

'Come to think of it I think he did the same to me. I'm sorry Jen; I don't know what to say.'

Jenna shook her head, looking away from Georgie. She had a lot to get off her chest and took a deep breath and started talking again.

'There's something else I wanna talk to you about.'

'I'm all ears.'

She could tell Jenna was very uncomfortable so she didn't press for an answer, letting her take her time to reveal whatever it was that she was talking about. Jenna chewed nervously on her bottom lip, before looking back up and recalling her situation to her friend.

'Remember when you first went to Connecticut for your interview before New Year?'

'Yeah…'

'And I had a casting call on the same day in West Hollywood-'

'Oh yeah, for one of the Hunger Games films. I know you were disappointed not to get the role.'

'Yep. Well I didn't tell you everything about that. I didn't not get it, I turned it down.'

'Why?' Georgie was very confused by what was being said as she recalled Jenna spending weeks preparing herself for the audition. Georgie would role-play with her days leading up to the day.

'I'll just get straight to the point. The director offered me the role providing that I'd sleep with him first.'

'WHAT?!'

'Yep.' Jenna laughed humourlessly, folding her arms and feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation. Her eyes fell to the floor as she continued.

'He was so creepy. He promised me all sorts but I had to do things for him, but keep it a secret. He started touching me and I just froze. I didn't know what to do, I-I just fucking froze!'

'What a dickhead! What did you do?'

'I came to my senses, told him where to stick it and walked out.'

'Good for you.'

'No, Georgie. I thought about it. I actually considered doing it to further my career. I just didn't wanna be waiting tables anymore and for a moment I was actually gonna whore myself out to some Hollywood creep just to get in a movie. I hate myself.' Jenna put her head in her hands and started sniffing. Georgie, dumbfounded by what she said paused for a moment before trying to comfort her friend.

'Jenna.' She pulled her hands away from her face so she could look at her. 'Jenna, none of this is your fault.'

'But-'

'No, babe listen. You may have thought about it but the important thing is you didn't do it. That arsehole took advantage of you and your situation. God knows how many young girls have fallen for it and actually gone through with it.'

'I know. I've read about this stuff happening but I never thought it would happen to me.'

'Have you told anyone about this?' Jenna shook her head sadly.

'I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen. Then you left, and Katie has been pretty much in Louisiana the last few months. I'm just feeling so isolated right now. I'm lonely and bored, and I don't know what to do with my life. This acting thing isn't working out as well as I hoped.'

'I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have been there for you.'

'Don't be sorry, how were you to know? You can't hold back your life because I made some bad choices. It's made revaluate a few things though. I haven't been to an audition since.'

'No?'

'I'm thinking about going back to New York.' Jenna spoke softly. As unpleasant as this conversation had been, she felt relieved to be finally opening up.

'That's your call, Jen. Think it through though. Whatever you do I'll always support you. I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say.'

'You don't have to say anything, just being here is enough. Thanks… for everything. I know I don't tell you enough, but I'm really proud of you. You inspire me.' Jenna smiled and took Georgie's hand giving it a squeeze.

'Anyway enough of me, are you gonna tell me about that guy?'

'What guy?'

'C'mon Georgie, you know. Jon. The wrestler you had a fling with in Ohio who just happens to be here right now.'

Georgie sighed, letting go of Jenna's hand and leaned back on her chair contemplating her answer.

'There's nothing to tell.'

'Bull! Don't think that me and Matt didn't know what was going on back then.' Georgie's eyes widened at Jenna's admission, shocked to learn that her secret all this time was not so secret.

'That's right, girl. We knew the whole time; we just didn't wanna press you on it. Why'd you think I was talking to him last night? I was trying to help, honestly. So…what happened with you two anyway?'

'We met; we hooked up for a couple of months. It was pretty intense, you know? Then one day he left without a word. I come here to find out he's working for the company under the name Dean Ambrose, and he now pretends like we never happened every time I see him.' Georgie said bitterly, kicking the chair opposite in frustration.

'Wow. That's fucked up.'

'Yep.'

'Well his name may have changed, but one thing remains the same.'

'What's that?'

'He still spends all night staring at you.'

* * *

Wrapped in a hold that she had no idea what is was called, Georgie was struggling to fight off Chris as he grappled behind her. She'd had several self defence lessons by now with Chris and a few other guys, and was feeling more confident about being able to take care of herself. She was never much of a fighter, and didn't put up much of a fight when Alex was knocking her about. She'd managed to get out of the hold but tripping him up on his ankle so he fell to the mat, but taking her with him. They were both sprawled out on their backs on the mat, breathless and tired when Chris tried to spark up a conversation.

'This may be a bad time but I need to ask you a question.'

'Just a long as I don't have to move for the next minute you can ask me what ever you want.'

'Cool. Will you be my date for the Hall of Fame ceremony next week?'

Without thinking Georgie burst out laughing, rolling on her side to see if he was joking. Judging by the unimpressed look on her face he was being serious.

'Oh that's real nice, Georgie.'

'I'm sorry, it's just that was the last thing I was expecting to come out of your mouth today.'

'I'm not making a move or anything; you know it's not like that.'

'So why are you asking me?'

'Because everyone else has a date, except me and you. And um yeah… my ex is gonna be there. I don't wanna turn up alone whilst she swaning round with that douche she's now hooked up with.' Georgie laughed again before putting a mock insulted expression on her face.

'So you want me on your arm all night like an accessory whilst you pine after your ex. I feel objectified, Chris.'

'Don't give me that crap! We're friend's we'll have a good time, you can trust me. We can help each other, you know Cena's single now. Wouldn't hurt you turning up looking smoking hot with me, make him a little jealous.' Chris chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at her and slowly starting to get to his feet.

'For the last time I do not have a thing for Cena, ok? Corey is a little shit for spreading that round.' She took Chris' hand that he held out for her and lifted herself up wincing on the way.

'So you don't mind if I tell him that you once said that the 5 Knuckle Shuffle is the worst move since Rikishi's Stink Face…'

'Don't you dare!'

Chris chuckled again, stretching his muscles and bouncing on the sport.

'You wanna go again, or have you had enough for today?'

'Let's call it a day. Got lot's on my mind right now.'

'Care to share? You worried about your friend?'

'Oh no, Jenna landed hours ago. She's home now. Its not that. I got a call earlier, from Stephanie McMahon.' Georgie frowned, remembering the phone call from earlier. Stephanie gave nothing away and that always unnerved her.

'Saying what?'

'My three months is nearly up. I've got a performance review next Monday to find out whether I've got the job permanently.'

'I don't see why you wouldn't. You've done a great job here, everyone can see that.' Chris tapped on her the back like a big brother giving his younger sibling a pep talk. She smiled knowing that no matter what happened at least she'd earned the respect of these good people in NXT.

'Thanks Chris, but what if it isn't enough? What if I'm not what the company is looking for.'

'You don't need to worry, honestly. I bet my beard that you've got the job.'

'Oh that's serious!' Georgie laughed as Chris paused with a contemplative look on his face.

'Hey, you said next Monday right?'

'Yeah.'

'You know that's April Fool's Day?'

'Typical.'

* * *

Sitting in the hallway outside Stephanie McMahon's office for the second time Georgie was more nervous this time then when she came in for her initial interview months ago. There was more at stake now, she was settled with a mortgage and had made a life for herself in Orlando. She loved her job but most importantly it was the friendships she'd built that meant the most to her, and she'd be heartbroken to be told she wasn't getting the full time position. However, she also thought about the possibility of being moved to Raw or Smackdown and being on the road full time. Everyone in NXT was aiming to get to the main roster but Georgie was happy to stay put. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have big ambitions to further herself in the company, but at the same time she was anxious about leaving the life she had built to go on the road. There was a real sense of stability that she hadn't felt throughout most of her adult life and the thought of leaving that was like her security was being taken away from her. Plus it wasn't like graduation, people don't all move up to the main roster at the same time and she was hesitant to fly the nest of her social circle that had become like a family to her. Looking back at her time in Orlando she could honestly say this was the happiest she'd ever been, and despite the traumas of her past and the gaping hole inside her heart Jon had created when he left her in Cincinnati the love of her new found friends had managed to heal her pain. She was also really proud of the work she was doing, particularly with the Divas and didn't want her efforts to be cut prematurely. But none of this stopped her from going into the situation with a positive attitude and a designer suit she dusted off from the back of her closet. Knowing that she was a very early from her meeting, she brought her favourite book with her to calm her nerves and help compose herself. Not being able to concentrate she found herself staring at the words and lost in thought when she felt the presence of someone taking a seat next to her. She glanced to her right and had to stop herself from gawping at the man who had taken the seat next to her. _I don't believe it! _Without realising her lips formed a scowl as he turned to greet her, chuckling at her expression. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a hoodie, his Beats around his neck and a comic book rolled up in his hand. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her uncomfortable she returned her gaze back to her book and hoped he wouldn't try and make her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. It was foolish of her to hope of such a thing.

'We've gotta stop running into each other like this.' Punk gave her a false smile as she groaned inwardly, knowing she couldn't avoid a conversation with the man.

'We work for the same company. Shit happens.' Georgie huffed, eyes never leaving her book.

'Are you always this friendly?' He said sarcastically.

'Only with you.'

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Georgie silently prayed that Stephanie would be ready for her. In the three times she'd encountered Punk he'd always managed to rub he up the wrong way, and she was certain the feeling was mutual. She needed to be in a calm frame of mind for this meeting so wanted to keep conversation to a minimum.

'You here for a meeting with the Billion Dollar Princess too?' Punk asked, popping a bubble from his gum loudly which irritated Georgie something chronic.

'Yep.'

'Whatcha' reading?' Georgie held up her book in response, avoiding eye contact but Punk was either not getting the hint or was deliberately trying to bother her. She voted the latter.

'Persuasion by Jane Austen. Aaah, I know that's some girlie chick book right? Like 50 Shades of Grey but in the 18th century huh?'

Her attempts at keeping her cool had completely been thrown out the window and she dropped her book in her lap, stared at him in disbelief at his ridiculous statement and raised her voice.

'How can you possibly compare the work of Jane Austen to 50 Shades of Grey?!

'Well-'

'Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question.' Georgie snapped. 'Jane Austen is one of the world's most beloved authors whilst 50 Shades is glorified literature porn for people that don't wish to exercise their brains.'

Georgie's rant had amused Punk greatly as he silently declared himself the winner of their latest verbal sparring session. She'd gotten the upper hand the last two times they'd met and there was no way he was letting her go 3-0 up against him. Not today.

'And it's 19th century by the way.'

'I stand corrected, dollface.'

Feeling flustered she took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself. Throughout the years Georgie had mastered the art of composure and putting a lid on her emotions. But there was something about Punk that always managed to get under her skin and she hated it. She point blank refused to let him have the satisfaction of getting to her so she tried to turn the tables on him.

'You're reading comics? That's cute. If you're 10.' Georgie smirked whilst Punk's olive green eyes narrowed. _Two can play that game._

'I'll have you know that graphic novels are extremely well respected pieces of literature and one of the greatest creations from this country. This common misconception from stuck up types like yourself that think that comics are just for kids is bullshit.'

'Whatever.' Georgie rolled her eyes at his self righteous rant, completely oblivious that they were playing tit for tat with each other.

'Are you sure its not cos having the pictures means you don't have to read so many words?'

'Are you being serious?!' Punk exclaimed his own voice raising and his arms in the air.

'I do like the films though. Especially the Batman movies. Christian Bale is a total babe.' She said in her best faux American accent. Punk was not impressed.

'I think I might hate you.' He mumbled.

Georgie smiled to herself feeling triumph at another victory over the Straight Edge Superstar. Before she had a chance to respond the voice of the immaculate looking receptionist sitting from behind her immaculate looking desk opposite broke her thoughts.

'Miss Wentworth? Mrs Levesque will see you now.'

Georgie stood up; putting her book in her handbag cleared her throat and brushed herself off before taking one last glance at the seething man sitting before her.

'Punk, never a pleasure always a chore.'

'Ditto.' He mumbled grimly, avoiding eye contact.

She chuckled to herself walking towards the office when she heard his voice from behind her, but didn't respond.

'Nice suit, Blondie.'

* * *

The meeting with Stephanie hadn't lasted as long as Georgie anticipated which she was relieved about. It was a straight to the point meeting, mostly because there was so much going on with Wrestlemania plus it was the Raw go home show in Washington DC tonight and Stephanie had to catch a flight in the afternoon. Technically her 3 month probation was up on Sunday 7th, but since that was the biggest night of the year Stephanie had decided to call a brief informal meeting before Wrestlemania. Providing that Georgie verbally accepted a full time position they would then go on to have a formal meeting the following week, along with Triple H and most importantly the chairman of the board Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon who she was still yet to meet. Of course Georgie accepted, but raised concerns about her leaving prematurely in NXT but Stephanie reassured her than not only will the hard work in the Diva's division continue, but in the near future there would be a new title for the NXT women's champion. In addition to this Georgie would also still be able to be involved in creative development at NXT, seeing as it's taped on Wednesdays and she was living in Orlando. She was also told that in preparation for her meeting she would have to pitch new angles to Vince for the current and developmental roster. Although nervous about this prospect she'd already draw up some ideas, one in particular that was her baby she felt very confident about. She was also very excited about the week ahead, from the Hall of Fame to actually being in the audience of Wrestlemania. To top it all off Stephanie had invited her to begin her creative role experience at the Raw the night after Wrestlemania which was widely considered the craziest night of the year. Leaving the office with a spring in her step, Stephanie followed to let her next appointment in. Sitting in the same seat, reading his comic Stephanie rolled her eyes at him and leaned against the doorframe.

'Come on Punk, lets gets this over and done with.'

He stood up, brushing past Georgie before whispering in her ear, feeling his hot breath on her neck and his voice low and husky.

'Until next time, _Miss Wentworth_.'

* * *

Georgie did a little celebratory dance in the elevator, seeing as she was alone and no-one would see this spectacle. She'd only just got in, and had pressed the button to go down to the first floor but the elevator pinged indicating that someone from her floor wanted to go down also. Feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't carry on with her dance, she straightened herself out completely unprepared for what she was about to see as the doors opened. The 6'4, messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes staring straight into her soul as he entered the elevator in silence.

* * *

_**I know, I know I'm evil.**_


End file.
